Emmett's Memories
by jackalope21
Summary: Emmett is confronted with something from his past, a past he can't remember. Will this make him question everything he thought he knew about himself? Or will he finally know real happiness? 'T' for language etc. Chapters were out of order. 19 is new
1. A New Visitor

**AN: I tried to write a Twilight fic before but apparently no one liked it so I tried something new. This one is focused more on Emmett. He wasn't described too well in the book, so I made up my own story. Emmett/OC. S. Meyer owns the characters, story, and everything that makes the books so great. Please R&R so I know if I'm doing justice or I should continue.**

**Emmett is confronted with something from his past, a past he can't remember. Will this make him question everything he thought he knew about himself? Or will he finally know real happiness? **

Chapter 1: A New Visitor

It had been a few months since Bella had been turned and she couldn't be more happy. She had her family, she had her husband and she had happiness. Her life was perfect. However, with the events that had taken place in Forks, the family thought it best to be on the move for a while, something she was fine with. For now, they had stopped in Tennessee. For some reason, Emmett had felt a pull to head back to the mountains that were his home and Alice simply smiled. There was nothing like it to her brother and the rest were more then happy to oblige his need to be home.

The thunder in the distance roared loudly as the bright flashes of lightening lit up the sky. Perfect weather. The group smiled knowing this was going to be Bella's first game since she had been turned. Emmett walked up to the young woman, put his arm around her shoulder and held her close.

"You're gonna love this Bells." he laughed, patting her hard on the shoulder before taking his spot in the out field.

"You sure you're ready for this?" Edward asked with a smile.

"Of course." she smiled. "At least now the teams are even."

"So, girls versus boys then?" Carlisle asked, coming up behind them.

"Fine by me." Alice smiled. "We've got the newborn on our side."

Bella smiled, knowing she would be blushing if she could. She had never been the one people _wanted_ on their team before.

Slowly, the family took their positions in the out field, the girls first up to bat. Rosalie sent her ball flying far into the horizon like so many times before with a tremendous crack. She smiled to herself as she bounded to each of the bases. Esme stood ready to call the point or the out at home plate. It took only seconds for Edward to launch the ball towards home plate. Jasper braced himself as the ball landed hard in his hands. No need for gloves.

"Out!" Esme called happily.

Rose would have been angry for the call but when it came to her 'mother', she knew it was only a fair call.

"Next batter!" Esme called with a smile to her daughter.

This time, it was Bella's turn. Edward smiled, knowing she was more then capable of sending the ball flying into the next city if not the next state.

"Are you ready for this?" she asked with a wicked smile.

"Give it your best shot runt!" Emmett laughed from his position in the far back of the field.

That was all the incentive she needed. As Edward took aim at his wife, he sent the ball flying once more. Bella's highly sensitive eyes trained on the ball, watching it as though it was in slow motion before she connected the wooden bat to it with another thunderous blow. She felt the bat crack in her hands as she sent the ball flying. The family watched, some proud others shocked as the small white projectile quickly disappeared in the distance. Bella grinned with approval as she ran the bases. Edward simply smiled as Emmett raced off to get it, knowing there was no way he's get back in time.

"Home run!" Esme yelled from the home plate as Bella crossed the white pad.

"Good going Bella!" Carlisle smiled. "Not bad for your first time."

"Thanks." she smiled.

The others went about congratulating her while Edward felt his mind pulled in some random direction. He glanced around the horizon, and there, he saw it. A young woman was wandering in the distance, her face in a map as she walked closer to them, completely unaware that there was anyone else around.

The Cullen's soon realized there was another in their midst and moving quickly, they ushered themselves into a large group, trying to appear as human as possible. Carlisle turned to Edward, watching his face as he tried to read the woman's mind.

"Danger?" he asked quietly.

"I don't think so…" he mumbled. "She's thinking quickly. I think she's just lost." he smiled.

As they stood, watching her approach, Rosalie felt herself glancing around for Emmett. She knew he would be fine, everyone knew, but she felt her self wondering how far Bella had really hit the ball feeling a slight twinge of jealously that she had not only rounded the bases, but managed to lose the ball in the process.

"Hi there." Carlisle called loudly as the young woman kept walking, her nose still down.

The sudden voice shocked her, sending her head shooting up to the new audience she had. Immediately, her cheeks blushed as she glanced from one smiling face to another.

"Hi." she smiled. "I'm sorry but I'm a little lost."

"That's alright." Carlisle smiled, making his way closer to her. "You are a little far off the beaten trail. Perhaps we can help you find your way."

"I'd appreciate it." she laughed nervously before noticing a few other people around. "Did I interrupt something? I'm sorry."

"No it's fine." he smiled, glancing behind him to see Rose looking into the distance, Edward and Bella talking with their backs to the young woman and the others smiling at the stranger. "What are you looking for?"

"This." she answered politely, showing him a small picture of a rock face, a few bushes and trees surrounding it.

Carlisle examined the picture, showing it to Esme who simply shook her head. The young woman's face dropped.

"I'm afraid I don't recognize it." she answered. "Do any of you?"

With that, the small picture was passed around the group of vampires, each examining the photo and none recognizing it. When the picture was passed to Edward, the young stranger's back tightened. She recognized him, but where? Edward sensed her apprehension and glanced up to the young woman's face for the first time, handing the picture to Rose. His golden eyes watched her as the recognition took over and her face contorted. Images flashed in his mind from hers and he felt himself bombarded by them.

"You." she growled, her voice low and threatening.

It was his eyes she recognized, the gold that had stuck with her for so long. The memories flooded Edward's mind and he soon saw what she saw. He was leaning over the body of a mountain lion like he always did when he hunted, the body dying beneath him. It had been an unusually large lion, something he couldn't pass up on before their long trek. He thought he had been lucky to find it, not much caring that the beast's back stood level with his chest. Perhaps that should have been a clue?

As he sifted through the memories, he saw her looking at him through her eyes and it certainly was him. There was no mistaken identity, it was Edward she was looking at. At the sound of her low growl, the Cullen's mobilized into their protective front, but something was missing. Emmett had still not returned and Rosalie was stuck staring at the picture, ignorant to what was happening. Edward sensed her recognition of the photo.

"Rose…" he muttered.

"How do you know this place?" she asked the young woman.

"None of your concern." she answered, eyes still locked on Edward. "You and I have unfinished business."

"I don't know what you think I did, but believe me when I say you must calm yourself." he tried say. "You are out numbered seven to one and there is another on his way."

As he had been talking, the young woman had removed her gloves and began approaching. Her fingers were delicate but it was what was on the ends of them that was unnerving. On the tips of her fingers, were fingernails that could better be described as claws. She had long, deep blue talons that seemed to be more then sharp, able to cut the air if it was tangible. Still she crept closer, her finger nails barely grazing the car's metal hood but leaving deep gashes as though it were nothing. A hot knife through butter.

"You killed my partner." she hissed.

As she approached, the others ready for the attack, Emmett came running up behind them. He glanced over the shoulders of the others and saw the woman crouching low, a growl still audible. A wicked smile crossed his face. A fight, something he had longed to do since he didn't know when. He needed the exercise, especially since him and Rosalie hadn't been having their usual fun for a few weeks now.

Slowly pushing his way forward, the largest of the Cullen men made his presence known, something that wasn't lost on the new comer. As soon as she saw him, she stood abruptly up right. Her eyes lost their deadly color, her growl disappearing and her appearance resembling that of the lost young woman that had wandered up to the family.

As she stared at the large man, Edward's face began to contort. Bella noticed the look and quickly placed her hand on his shoulder, trying to urge him to speak. The look on his face was that of pain. It was as though he was trying to understand, or comprehend something that he was seeing. Edward felt his brow furrow as the images flooded his mind, each more erratic then the last. They were coming so strong that he was having more and more trouble trying to keep them straight, or even clearly see them.

"You…" she muttered. "But it can't be…"

The family looked from her to the confused man. Emmett had begun to grow more then a little uncomfortable with the way he was being stared at by the stranger, wondering why she was looking at him so intently. The young woman inadvertently took a step forward to get a better look only to have the others move quickly. She ignored them and in an instant her hands shot to her mouth, a gasp clearing her lips. In that split second, Edward was able to sort through the memories and stood with the same look of shock. Jasper, who had been trying to sift through the quickly changing emotions began to settle.

"Emmett…" the stranger whispered. "Your eyes…."

Though her words would have been inaudible to a human, the familiar name rang loudly in their ears. Jasper suddenly felt a tugging sensation in his gut. He hated this emotion and tried his best to control it but it was overpowering, and soon joined by more. The young woman was hurt, scared, confused, relieved, and so many others. The force of which she was pushing them on him made his own face contort.

"Who are you?" Carlisle finally asked, seeing the pain she was bringing to his sons.

The young woman didn't reply. She was still focused on the man in front of her. It had to be him… But it couldn't be. How would this be possible? He died. She had seen it. She had been there. She had done it…

Edward's face suddenly snapped into the cold expression that Bella hated. His mind was now as clear as hers. He saw the images that the young woman had settled on and it was paining him to do so. Clear as day, as though he was looking at it himself, he saw Emmett laying on the ground, his body torn and bloodied. He was dying, gasping for air but the only sound was the gurgling of the blood filling his lungs. He watched as his brother's blue eyes had begun to fade. He was dying. It was then her focus had turned to something in the distance, foot steps. He heard them as though he was there and in an instant, the young woman was hiding in the bush. Someone else walked up, someone he knew very well. Someone that was now standing directly beside his wife, clinging to the arms of her husband. Rosalie.

"But you can't be alive." she finally said, her voice louder.

When Edward had snapped to, he looked into the face of the woman who had spoken. Her eyes were now red, and on the verge of tears. She knew Emmett, she knew him well. But how?

"You died." she blurted, blinking to set free the tears. "I saw you die!"

"You what?!" Rosalie asked, her voice loud and threatening.

Emmett was still immobile, as was Bella, Carlisle, and Esme. Alice was trying to console her mate, trying to usher the pain he was feeling away while Edward was trying to focus on the images he was seeing.

"I saw you die." she repeated. "How is this possible?"

It was then the young woman glanced at Edward. She examined him for a moment, sending the previous images of him standing over the body of the lion back at him. Then he realized, she knew what he was. With an unsure glance, he looked at the frozen Emmett, drawing her attention to him. As she peered into the eyes of the large man once more, she noticed it. Quickly, she looked at the others, seeing the same trait and was engulfed in another emotion more powerful then the rest.

Alice was trying to hold Jasper who was now shaking with rage. The anger that was coming from the young woman was so strong, Alice was scared it might send the empath into a fury.

"You turned him?!" she shouted.

It was not a question, it was a declaration. The others shot concerned looks to each other before staring back at the unstable woman.

"You're a vampire now?!" she screamed, her voice trembling. "I would rather you have died then become a parasite!"

That was all they could stand. Immediately, Rosalie lunged for the young woman with lightening speed. Bella closed her eyes, anticipating the impact that never came. Quickly looking to see what was going on, she saw Rose, struggling against the grip the young woman had on her throat. She glared with hatred to the stranger that seemed to be mirrored in the other woman's face as she held firm. And if Bella hadn't been certain it was impossible, she would have sworn she could hear Rose's neck breaking at the force. This young woman was strong, unnaturally so.

Jasper, unable to control the rage that was filling him now from the young woman and Rose, lunged for her as well. He didn't do it to hurt her, he did it to stop the torture they were putting him through. If anything, he did it to become sane.

Seeing the new danger, the young woman launched Rosalie at him. The blonde vampire flew into her brother, taking him to the ground with her with a tremendous force that had managed to take some of the earth with it. Pausing, she waited to see if anyone else was going to make a move before looking back to Emmett. This time, the anger that had consumed her vanished. Emmett was still completely immobile as he stared at her, unsure of what the hell was going on.

She closed her eyes once more for a brief moment, her heart breaking and Edward saw why. As she opened her tearful eyes, she shook her head. Images flooded Edward once more and he felt lucky he couldn't feel what he knew Jasper was feeling.

"I'm so sorry Emmett." she muttered before turning abruptly and running.

They watched for a moment, Rosalie more then eager to follow until she noticed her speed. The stranger had disappeared from their sights and into the trees with more speed and grace then even Bella was capable of.

The whole encounter had taken less then five minutes and yet, it left the family in such a confused, worried and stressed state, that none of them found the will to move for nearly ten. Carlisle was the firs to do so.

"Perhaps, it will be safer if we head back to the house." he told them quietly.

"I think you may be right." Edward agreed, each of them still staring at the vacant piece of forest the stranger had run through.


	2. Try to Remember

**Chapter 2: Try to Remember**

At the house, the family of shaken Cullen's sat around the table in the dinning room. This was perhaps the first time anyone had even sat at it since moving into this temporary home and it wasn't the best of circumstances to be doing so. Each sat still, unable to comprehend exactly what had happened, each sitting next to their mate, trying to consol them. Alice had her arm laced delicately through Jasper's running her hand lovingly down his cheek as he tried to steady his nerves. Bella had her hand wrapped tightly around Edward's as she watched his face, wanting desperately to know what he had seen. And Rosalie sat next to Emmett, her face glued to his with curiosity and anger, her hand delicately resting on his, refusing to interlace her fingers with his.

Poor Emmett… Bella tore her view from Edward to stare at her big 'little' brother. His face was blank, his emotions never showing as he stared at the wooden table top. But she knew, in her heart, that he was as confused as the rest of them. Then she noticed, everyone else, had the same empty look, the same cold, stoic face. She had never seen them like this before. She had never known anything to get a group of vampires, who's combined age was more then she could fathom, this worried.

"Is anyone going to say anything?" she finally muttered, the silence becoming too much for her to bare.

"Yeah," Emmett finally answered, forcing a wide smile to hide apprehension. "What the hell was all that about?"

As the words left his mouth, the group turned to look at Edward. He glanced around to each of their expecting faces, trying to find the words to explain the images he had seen. His brow furrowed again as he remembered the images vividly.

"She knew you." he finally replied, his eyes training on his brother.

"That much was obvious." Rosalie snapped.

"What'd you see Edward?" Carlisle asked.

"Just random images for a while." he frowned. "But when she finally stopped on one it was…"

He paused, hoping he would never have to see those images again as they barged into his mind.

"What?" Emmett asked.

The tone of his voice was something none of them had heard before. It was longing. He longed to know what Edward had seen, he longed to know what was going on and Edward had to tell him.

"She stopped on one of you when you were attacked. When you were human." he muttered.

"What do you mean when he was human?" Alice asked, her eyes leaving that of her mate for the first time.

"I think I was seeing it through her eyes." he answered, his eyes training on the table as Bella squeezed his hand harder. "She was looking down on Emmett when he was dying."

She felt him cringe at the sight he was forced to relive.

"She saw you looking up at her while you were dying. Then she heard foot steps and hid in a bush." he paused.

"What happened Edward?" Carlisle asked.

"She watched Rose as she knelt over Emmett and picked him up."

"But that was more then 70 years ago." Emmett finally replied. "How could she have seen me?"

"I think it's safe to say she wasn't human." Bella answered quietly.

"Jasper, tell them what you felt." Alice told him in a quiet voice, her hand grazing his cheek again.

The eyes of the family turned to focus on the young man who had refused to speak until now. He frowned, and Edward could see it was because he had lost control of himself and lunged for the young woman.

"No one blames you for that Jasper." he told him kindly.

"I just couldn't help it." he answered. "She was so angry when she realized Emmett was a vampire and when Rose got mad, there was too much."

"It's okay my love." Alice reassured him, kissing his cheek lightly. "What else?"

"When she first saw him," he began, not bothering to look into anyone's eyes as he spoke, least of all Emmett. "She was confused. Then she became sad, then it was just a flood. She was relieved he was alive, sad that she thought he was dead, confused because she didn't know how, and angry when she had figured it out."

The others sat in silence, waiting for him to continue, none of them wanting to speak.

"Her rage was so… palpable." he muttered. "I've never felt anything like it before."

Alice sighed, kissing him once more.

"And how did she recognize you Edward?" Carlisle asked, shifting their focus from an uncomfortable Emmett.

"I don't know. The only thing I saw was her looking at me after I had fed. She saw me standing over the body of a lion as it died. Then she snapped."

"Hmmm." Carlisle mumbled to himself. "It seems our stranger has a past with the two of you. I think the best thing to do is find out how."

The others nodded before Esme spoke. Her voice had slightly taken them back, being it was the only one that had yet to be heard.

"I think it is important we find out what she is as well as who."

"Yes my dear. You're right." Carlisle agreed. "Does anyone have any thoughts?"

"Well, she's not a wolf." Bella answered. "We've been around those so much, we would have been more then capable of smelling her."

Carlisle nodded.

"I've never seen a wolf with claws like that before anyway." Emmett mumbled. "And did you see her teeth?"

Edward remembered them clearly, as did the rest of the family. When the young woman had knelt low, ready to attack, her lips had curled back. Behind them, she had glistening white fangs, something them as vampires lacked. She actually had fierce looking canines that seemed more then capable of ripping them apart.

"Perhaps we should do a little research." Carlisle answered again. "And find out what kind of being we are dealing with."

The others nodded their understanding. As they stood to leave the table, Edward noticed Rosalie. She had been looking down at the table, thinking very intently and he was more then capable of hearing it. The question she had asked herself repeatedly was what caught his attention. Without being able to stop himself, he spoke.

"What do you mean Rose?"

The family members who were already leaving turned to face their brother. With questioning glances, they looked to Rose, her face irritated and cold like so many times before.

"I didn't say anything." she hissed.

"You didn't have to. What was that you said about the photo."

"Nothing." she hissed again, her voice more threatening then before.

"You recognize the photo didn't you?" he asked angrily.

"Drop it Edward."

"Babe," Emmett said, turning to face her. "What picture?"

"It was nothing, it was just a picture the girl had handed us when she was lost." she replied calmly before turning to Edward and glaring. "Drop it."

It was the Edward felt the images from her mind flood his. The scene of her finding Emmett. It was heart wrenching to see it once again from a different point of view. He saw her bending down to pick him up before glancing around the area. It was then he realized why she had been so adamant about not telling them.

"That was where you found Emmett." he told them. "That photo was the area where Rosalie had found Emmett."

"What?" Emmett snapped, turning to face her. "And why'd you think we didn't need to hear that?"

"It's not important." she snapped before leaving.

"More evidence to the assumption she knows you Emmett." Carlisle finally said. "Perhaps we shouldn't only be looking at this young woman."

"Huh?" Emmett asked nervously.

"Will you try to look into your memories? It may help us figure this situation out. After she had seen Edward, and now you, I fear she may come back." Carlisle answered calmly.

"I felt an abnormally large amount of fear, resentment, anger and pain coming from her. It wouldn't surprise me that in her unstable state she returned." Jasper whispered.

"And I couldn't see her coming so I wouldn't be able to know if she was on her way." Alice replied ashamed.

"You didn't see her at all?" Bella asked.

Alice simply shook her head.

"She's is like the wolves."

The new prospect was something they didn't like. The young woman was dangerous, she was unstable and she was invisible to Alice. The only thing that seemed to be helpful was the fact that Edward could hear her. But even then, the Cullen's couldn't help but feel uneasy about their guest.

"Carlisle man, I don't know if I can look that far back." Emmett finally muttered after the family had dispersed.

Carlisle turned to his son and smiled, placing his hand on the large man's shoulders. He knew the stress this must be placing on the man and took pity on him for it.

"I understand it will be difficult Emmett, but you must try for us."

"I can try but, I never tried to think about my past when I was turned. The first year was nothing but hell."

"I know." he smiled. "I only ask that you try."

Emmett nodded, thinking of how it would be possible for him to do it. Bella was barely able to look into her human memories and it was only a few days later. What chance did he have of looking back to his own human memories more then 70 years later? There wasn't any chance.


	3. Confrontation

**Chapter 3: Confrontation**

The large man made his way out to the front of the house, more then a little prepared to wander aimlessly through the woods. He turned to make his way down the long, winding driveway, when something caught his eye. There, on his brand new silver Jeep Wrangler 4x4, were four large gashes trailing from the front corner panel, almost to the door. He felt some anger rise in him at the thought of someone damaging his new ride, but it was quickly over shadowed by curiosity. He couldn't help but run his fingers over the torn metal before walking on.

His feet fell at a human pace, one in front of the other. He wasn't in any rush to get anywhere, all he wanted to do was walk. So there he was, simply walking, his mind reeling on what had happened.

The sprint to the ball was long, even with his speed. He had tried to keep his eyes on it as it flew but after a while, he had to rely on his nose to find it. His brother's scent was easy to discern from the others and once it had hit the ground, he saw the little white ball. As he ran to it, he smiled seeing most of the outside skin had peeled back from the core. Damn she had a good swing.

He laughed, knowing she had already run the bases, before heading back. He wasn't in a particular rush, enjoying the sights and sounds of his home state as he went. But when he did finally round the tree line and see the family, he immediately realized the game had ended and the family was gathering. He sniffed the air, not smelling any danger. Instead, he smelt something kind of sweet, something he liked very much. As he slowly sprinted his way closer, he heard the conversations and sensed the anger. Something was wrong and he had to get his head in the game.

Running behind Rosalie, he saw the focus of their attention. Crouched slightly in a fighting stance, was a small young woman. She was about the same size as Alice, and just as petite. She had long brown hair, hints of red shining brightly through it as it swayed in the slight breeze. Her skin was light, not as ghostly pale as the Cullen's but still fair. His first instinct was another Vampire, sometime for fun. But then he heard it, she had a heartbeat. He smelt the blood running through her, she was human. Or so he thought.

When she had knelt low, her fangs bared, her claws waiting, her throat growling, she froze at the sight of him. When her golden eyes shot to his, Emmett felt his breath (if he had any to breathe) catch in his throat. Her body went rigid as his had and she stood, facing him with her mouth open.

Why was she staring at him like that? Why did she suddenly go stiff just because he was there? Sure, he was a big guy, pretty intimidating to most, but not to her. There was something else in her eyes, something that didn't resemble the fear he saw in most. Recognition. She knew him and when his name escaped her lips, he felt his heart would have suddenly started beating after all these years if it could.

How had she known his name? The question still haunted him as he thought about it. None of them, as far as he could tell, introduced themselves. She never called any of the others by their names, but she had him. And he hadn't even been there in the first place! He hadn't even been there when the entire thing had begun and she still called him out.

When she looked at him, her eyes had begun to tear. The bright gold had turned vibrant, her eyes becoming glassy, and soon they came. Why was she having this reaction? He didn't know her. How would he?

Emmett had so many things running through his head at the sight of the young woman, and the words she had said, he didn't even notice when Rosalie and Jasper flew by his head, hitting the ground behind him. She was holding all of his attention. Everything in him begged to move forward, to fight her after she attacked his family, after she attacked his mate, but he couldn't move.

As soon as she had been there, she was gone, running with tremendous speed into the distance and out of their sight. She hadn't made a sound as she fled. As far as he could tell, she hadn't even bent a blade of grass as she ran.

There was nothing about her that was ornately special, not compared to the female vampires around him. Sure, as far as 'humans' were concerned, she wasn't bad, but that didn't explain why she held his attention so completely. Maybe it was that she knew him. After what Edward said he had seen, there was nothing he could rule out. But how?

He tried to press into his human memories, seeing nothing but a haze. It broke his heart when he couldn't even see his mother's face. This was why he had never tried. This was why he had never wanted to remember. He didn't want to think about the people he had left behind, the people he would never see again in life or in his mind.

So he continued to walk through the woods, again not caring if he got lost, knowing he really wouldn't. As he came walking forward, passing through the trees, he saw something in the distance. There, in front of him was the cliff face that had haunted him. There was the rock face that he had seen before he died. It was the only memory he had and the only reason he did was because he had begged Rose to take him back.

He felt his back tighten as he looked at the small area of grass surrounding it. In front of him, falling under his feet, was the sparse area of forest that wasn't over grown with trees. A few rocks jutted from the ground, something you expected in the mountains of Tennessee. But behind them, a few bushed adorning it, was a large cliff face, the top of which had to be more then thirty feet in the air. He remembered.

_He had been in the woods with someone, family… it was a little fuzzy. The two of them were tired and came here to eat and sit in the sun. He had brought some things with him and threw them around, taking his pick of what to eat. As they had let themselves relax, something in the background woke them. The breaking twig was the loud snap that had broken through their dreams._

_He looked to his frightened companion in time to see two eyes staring at him. The belonged to the largest animal he had ever seen in his life. A huge, brown creature that had come from the forest, towering over the bushes and some of the newer trees. The bear. Then, it pounced. Once it had moved, everything went black and the next thing he knew, he was looking at the face of an angel. Rose. _That brought him to the life he had now. And 79 years later, he was back.

It sent a chill down his back at the memory of his flesh being ripped through as though it was nothing. Something he was glad he hadn't thought of until now. Still he felt the need to come closer, to walk up and face the last place he had been as a human.

He felt his eyes close as he leaned his back up against the warm rock. The sun was beginning to rise, and the first rays felt nice against his face. The family had come to Tennessee mostly for him, and he was thankful for it. He knew there wasn't enough of an over cast to protect them but the house they had picked out was so deep in the woods, it wouldn't matter and they only planned on being here for a short period of time. It was more or less a stop on their way back to Forks so Bella could see Charlie.

As the sun began to warm his face, Emmett heard another twig snap. His eyes shot open and with his vast amount of speed, he was on his feet, ready to attack whatever was coming for him. When his eyes trained on the source of the sound, he suddenly stopped. Standing in the tree line, just as surprised to see him, was the young woman from before. The two stood, both unsure of what to do, staring at the other.

"What are you doing here?" she finally asked in a quiet voice, still remaining motionless.

"I could ask you the same thing." he replied, eying her and wondering if she had any weapons in her back pack. Then he felt himself smile. Like she would need weapons.

At the sight of him smiling at his own thoughts, the young woman returned to look. He felt his breath hitch in his throat at the sight of her smile, shining brightly in the new rays of sunlight.

"I missed the way you smile." she whispered.

"I… don't know you." he told her honestly, not sure of what else to say.

Her face fell. She looked down at the ground, and he could have sworn he heard her crying again or trying her best to hide it. Emmett felt the sudden over whelming need to reassure her. Why the hell would he do that? The thought stopped him from moving.

"You can't remember?" she pleaded, looking up into his eyes again, this time taking a few human paced steps forward.

Emmett only shook his head.

He felt her heart break, he actually felt it in his own chest. Now he understood what Jasper must feel most of the time, though he knew there was no way it was this mild with him. But still, the force of the look on her face and the drop in heartbeat resonated with the man. Suddenly, Emmett felt the need to hug her close to him. Closing the gap in lightening speed, Emmett held the young woman to his chest.

He felt her relax into his arms, her heat vibrating through his body until she suddenly tightened and pulled away. When he looked for her, she had run behind him, her back to the rocks. He turned, eyes locked on hers as she let the tears fall from her eyes again. Who ever this young woman was, she knew Emmett and she was feeling pain being close to him. How he wished he could help…

"You're not the same." she finally said. "I don't even know you anymore."

"But you do know me?"

She nodded, her face still sad but her eyes never breaking free from his.

"How? Who are you?"

"No one of importance." she whispered.

He could hear the pain in her voice and he knew she was lying. At least to her, this was important.

"You've got a new life now McCarty. I'm glad to see you survived though." she smiled faintly. "I'm so sorry for what I did to you."

His brows found their way together as he searched her face for the meaning behind her words. Still, he took a step closer and when he did, he noticed her shift. With each step, she moved further away, keeping her distance from him. Relenting his attempts, he sighed.

"I'm sorry Emmett. I never meant to…"

Before she could finish, her head shot to the right. There, standing next to the tree was Rosalie. Her face was twisted in an ugly snarl as she hissed to the young woman.

"Rose, what the hell are you doing here?" he growled to her.

She ignored him and kept her eyes trained on the stranger that seemed to not want to leave. As she approached, the young woman knelt low like before, her claws displayed, her own growl echoing in Emmett's ears.

"Trust me blondie, you don't want to do this."

Ignoring her warning, Rose lunged for her, closing the 20 foot gap between them in an instant. As she flew through the air, aiming for the newcomers throat, Emmett felt his gut turn. As Rose came close enough to be within arms reach, the young woman gripped the attacker's throat and launched her over her own body. Rosalie hit the ground hard and before she could turn to lunge again, something happened.

A loud pop emanated through the sensitive ears of the vampires and they soon saw why. Instead of the petite young brunette standing before them, there stood a large mountain lion, shreds of clothing and fabric laying on the ground at her feet. The golden brown fur shown brightly in the sun, flecks of it shining brighter then others. And as she opened her mouth, the most bone chilling roar emanated from her, her two inch long fangs shining brightly.

The two vampires froze. Emmett marveled at the size of her, amazed that she was nearly the same size as the wolfs in La Push but the difference could have been species or because she was female. There was no way to tell. But there she stood, towering over the neighboring fauna, her deadly eyes trained on his mate, her massive paw coming up and swinging at the air as she roared once more.

"Emmett…" Rosalie muttered, her eyes still on the beast in front of her.

The worried tone in her voice meant she knew she had pushed the young woman too far and was going to pay for it. Quickly, he moved between the two. Honestly, he didn't know if it was to protect Rose or if it was to get a better look at the young woman.

The moment he had moved between them, the young woman had frozen once more. Slowly, she backed away from him, her face looking sad as she did so. Still, his eyes remained on hers and he knew there was no need for him to hiss. He knew, without knowing how, that she wouldn't attack with him between them.

"Stupid stray…" Rosalie hissed.

"Rose!" Emmett snapped the same instant the animal lunged.

_Why did she have to be so stupid? Why did she have to press something that was resolved? Why couldn't she have just shut her fucking mouth?_

All those questions ran through his head when he shook himself awake. Emmet looked around, noticing he had been knocked to the ground. His vision was fuzzy but only for a moment. He blinked, trying to focus as a large brown figure stalked closer to him. In it's haze, it looked so familiar. His eyes suddenly shot open, everything clear once more.

Rose was gone, probably having run away when the cat had pounced. He figured that once she had hit him, the young woman had remained behind to see if he had been alright instead of searching for the female vampire. Seeing the closeness of the creature's face, Emmett shot up and ten feet away. She didn't move forward.

"You…" he muttered.

The young woman perked up briefly at the sound of remembrance on his part only to have it crushed.

"It wasn't a bear."

He saw her cringe at the words, his own form of confirmation. He noticed the sadness take over her golden eyes once more and in an instant, she disappeared over the cliff side behind her, bounding effortlessly up the steep rock.

There he was left, standing and staring into nothing but the vacant spot the giant cat had left behind, so much like he had when she was in the clearing with his family.

"That definitely wasn't how I was expecting that to go…" he mumbled to himself.

"Is it gone?"

The voice startled him and he quickly shot around to find Rosalie coming up behind him once again. Anger rose inside him.

"What the hell was your problem?" he demanded, his voice echoing loudly.

The young woman sank within herself, running up to him and hugging him tightly. She hoped that their close contact would soften him to her, but it hadn't. The large man had pushed her off of him, turning his back to her once more. His anger was taking hold and the last thing he needed was to have the person that caused it holding onto him. Usually, he would welcome her contact, especially after her shirking him so much lately, but right now was different. He didn't want to be near her.

As he looked around, trying to focus on something else, he noticed the young woman's back pack laying on the ground, the straps shredded to nothing from her change. Without listening to the warning Rose was giving him about touching it, Emmett walked over, grabbed it, and headed back to the house. Maybe, there was something inside that would let him know what the hell was going on.

**I don't know specifically what the dates with Emmett are, but these are mine. :) Hope you liked it.**


	4. Revelations

**Chapter 4: Revelations**

"Where's Rosalie?" Carlisle asked as Emmett came running up to the house.

"Who gives a shit." he said angrily.

Edward and Carlisle exchanged concerned glances. Not once in all their years, has Emmett spoken about his mate with such distain. With a nod from Carlisle, Edward went in to investigate.

"Are you alright brother?" Edward asked kindly as he leaned against the doorway to Emmett's room.

The large man didn't reply for a moment, only stared at the bag in his hands. But he knew he didn't have to, Edward was more then capable of seeing what the problem was.

"That is a problem." he replied, seeing the fight between Rosalie and the young stranger.

"She should have kept her mouth shut." he snapped, knowing the memory that had been read.

"But now we know what we're dealing with." he answered calmly, seeing the image of the beast in his head clearly. "That would appear to be the reason she is so angry with me."

Emmett shot his brother a questioning glance.

"You weren't there for that were you?" he asked rhetorically before speaking again. "Just before you appeared, she accused me of killing someone she knew. Until now, I didn't understand what she meant."

"You mean that lion you got a hold of a few months ago?"

Edward nodded.

"It would appear they resemble the wolves in that they change into animals, but large cats instead of dogs." he sighed once more before sitting on the bed next to his brother. "Are you going to open it?"

Emmett turned the small bag over in his hand, getting a vague feel for what was inside. He wasn't sure he wanted to. He wasn't sure he wanted to know how she knew him or how she had found him. He just wasn't sure.

Edward read his thoughts, sensing his apprehension and with a hard pat on his shoulder stood to leave the room. Before he was through the threshold, he turned to Emmett's expecting face and nodded.

Sometimes, it was nice having a brother that could read minds, though most of the time it was annoying. At least he didn't have to say things aloud if he didn't want to. A few minutes had passed before Carlisle appeared in the doorway with a light knock.

"Edward said you would like to speak with me."

Emmett nodded, his eyes still trained on the ragged bag.

"This is hers." he replied, not making any effort to show him the bag, knowing he had noticed it.

"Are you wanting to open it?"

"I don't know." he replied.

"Would you like me to open it?"

Emmett thought about it for a moment, knowing Carlisle would be the best to do it. He knew that was the real reason why he wanted to speak with his 'father' in the first place. He knew he wanted him to be the one because of who he was and because Emmett knew he wouldn't have the guts to do it.

"Are you sure you want to know what's in there? It may pertain to you." he said solemnly, his voice drenched with fatherly concern.

"Might as well." Emmett smiled wide, forcing his exterior to show what his insides lacked. "Come on, let's get this party started."

Carlisle smiled to his most rambunctious son and walked with him into the dining room. The others who had been in the living room had noticed their brother's departure into the dining room with Carlisle at his side.

Bella and Edward rose from the piano, Alice and Jasper from the couch and Esme from her chair. As they lined their way into the dining room, Carlisle and Emmett had already found their seats at the table, each staring at the bag in front of them.

"Where's Rose?" Alice asked.

Edward trained his thoughts into the surrounding areas, listening for any sign of his sister.

"She's hunting. She's still angry." he replied.

"Good. I don't want her here right now." Emmett growled.

The few family members that hadn't heard his comment when he entered the house, or when he had been speaking with Edward looked at him in surprise. Ignoring their stares, Emmett glanced at Carlisle who simply nodded.

With a steady hand, most likely due to his years of medical training as well as his vampire nature, Carlisle reached for the zipper and began to open the tattered bag. Feeling as though he was betraying the stranger, Emmett couldn't help but think he was invading her privacy.

"Would you like to stop Emmett?" Edward asked.

Emmett smirked, kicking himself for thinking so loudly but shook his head. His curiosity was stronger then his regret. Besides, something inside of him knew that the young woman wouldn't hold it against him.

With a nod of approval, Carlisle began to search through the back pack's contents. Inside, he felt something soft, clothing. One by one, he pulled out two shirts, a few undergarments, another pair of pants, all rolled in a military style that made Jasper giggle. As he continued to delve inside, and felt something hard. Pulling it out, he saw a spare pair of shoes. With the outfits in front of them, Bella laughed.

"Sorry." she giggled. "I just couldn't help but think that maybe Jake should keep clothes like this around when he changes. Then maybe he'd have a spare set."

Her joke was inadvertent, but after a knowing glance to Edward, Emmett understood. This was her spare set of clothing for days like this. She carried it around for times when she phased before stripping. Clever.

"Is that it?" Emmett asked disappointedly.

Carlisle frowned for a moment as he dipped his hand further inside the fabric, searching for something. He continued his actions until feeling something hard poking the top of his hand. Glancing inside the bag, he confirmed that it was inside the outer pocket. Pulling the bag closer, Carlisle unzipped the last zipper on the bag and glanced inside. Inside the small pocket, was a plastic sandwich bag with something wrapped inside.

Curiously, he grasped the bag and brought it out. Inside the bag, something was wrapped in a piece of tanned leather. Glancing at Emmett, Carlisle knew he wanted the object. With curiosity painted blatantly on his face, Emmett took the bag and opened it.

The smell of leather filled his nostrils and felt as though it should remind him of home. It was a comforting scent that just seemed to feel right. When he pulled the leather clad object out, he felt his body begin to shake. It was subtle, something he was sure he was holding in, but knew his brother's were more then capable of knowing. He was nervous, for the first time, he was nervous.

With steady hands, Emmett turned over the leather flaps to reveal a small black book. He eyed it curiously before opening it. It was a photo album. He smiled to himself as he turned the first page to look at the pictures, the family moving around him to see.

The first picture was a black and white photo of a little girl with dark curls in her mothers arms. She was adorable, smiling wide with her nearly toothless mouth, her cheeks full and plump like a babies should be. She couldn't have been more then a few months old, something that was reflected on the name and date underneath it. _Jocelyn Nicole Andrews. 1 year 1839._

Turning the page, he saw the same young girl, a few years older, her hair longer but the same smile. She was standing next to another young boy, perhaps two years old who looked similar. _Jocelyn and Jackson. Jocelyn's first day of school. Aug. 1843_

The photos were of bad quality, even compared to the pictures they had of some of the older vampires in the home and with a glance to Carlisle, he explained.

"The first photographs were able to be taken in 1839." he replied knowingly. "So the quality is actually quite good for them being so old."

Emmett nodded his understanding before turning the page once more. The next photo was infinitely better then the first two. The photo consisted of a young woman, remarkably similar to the one they had seen before, standing with a man who seemed much older then her. She was smiling sweetly at the man in his forties when the snap was taken. _Jocelyn and Jackson. 1887._

"That her brother?" Emmett asked, finally able to see the resemblance between the young woman and the man at her side.

"It would appear so." Carlisle said, his voice drenched in fascination.

With quick hands, he turned the page and examined the young boy. He noted the familiar hair, the same dark eyes and a few features that wouldn't change much with age before turning to the photo they had been looking at.

"It would appear he is the same young boy in the last photo." he stated, confirming what the others had thought.

His head spinning, Emmett turned the page once more. He tried not to think of the fact that the young woman looked no more then seventeen years old and her supposed brother looked as though he were her father. On the next page was the two once more, the quality even better then the last. It was the woman that was called Jocelyn sitting next to a frail, old man laying still in his bed. She had tried to force a smile, something that even the fuzziness of the picture showed was hard for her to do. _Jocelyn and Jackson. 1902._

The next page held no picture at all. Instead, there was a piece of old newspaper, held tightly in the black fasteners that held the photos. It was an obituary.

_Jackson M. Andrews died this Monday, Sept. 13__th__ 1902._

_He is survived by his granddaughter, Jocelyn Nicole Andrews._

It was simple and to the point, much like the obituaries were in that time, despite being completely false. From the previous photos alone, the Cullen's knew that they young woman they had classified as his 'granddaughter' was in fact his older sister. Still, Emmett continued. If it wasn't going to help him learn how she knew him, then perhaps it would help him know who she was.

The next photo was a still better quality then the others, not surprising by the large gaps in the dates, but it was different. This one was of two young boys. The tallest one smiled wide, his dimples, showing his happiness in his light colored eyes. His dark brown curls clung to his head with obvious sweat. The young boy next to him looked similar and there was no doubting they were related. Each of them were wearing clothes befitting of the age, brown pants that were worn down, a white shirt and suspenders. The caption below was what hurt the most. _Emmett McCarty and Jason McCarty. June 1925._

Emmett felt his heart stop beating (figuratively) in his chest at the sight of him alive. The others had sensed it, most feeling it themselves. Staring back at them was the twelve year old version of the man between them. He was human, he was alive, he was young and he was in her photo album.

"You were cute Emmett." Alice chimed, trying to defuse the tension.

He felt himself smile at her comment, trying to decide whether or not to turn the page.

"You don't have to if you don't want to." Jasper muttered, his hand on his brother's shoulder.

Emmett felt the waves of calm overwhelm him, masking his own apprehension. He knew his emotions were affecting his brother, and he couldn't help but smile to him, showing his gratitude. With his head finally cleared, he turned the page.

The next picture would have sent him flying backwards in his chair if he didn't have Jasper's hand on his shoulder to keep him calm. There, smiling back at him widely, was himself and the young woman. And sure enough, the caption proved to him his suspicions. _Jocelyn and Emmett. May 1928._

He felt his stomach turn despite the calming affect Jasper was putting on him. He knew, from the date of the picture, that his 'death' wasn't very far behind. But this time, instead of the fear of what might be next, he felt himself drawn to the picture of him and the young woman. They were happy, as far as the picture was telling, and he was grateful for it. He had few memories of his life, and most were wrapped in the events leading to his death, so to see he was happy was a relief. But still, he wanted to press on.

Turning the page once more, he saw another picture of him of the young woman smiling happily. This one was more of their whole bodies instead of the chest up like the other. He was older, but not by much, and still looked happy. His arm was draped around her waist, holding her close to him, her hand on his chest. It was obvious, at least to him, that they not only knew each other, but they knew each other well. Again, there was a caption, _Jocelyn and Emmett. June 1930._

"You look so…" Bella began.

"Happy." Esme finished, smiling wide she placed a kiss on the top of his head. "I am glad to see you were happy in your life."

The sentence was meant to be sweet but it pained Emmett to hear it. He was happy. He had been happy before this had happened and that was something he never wanted to know. He had hoped that he had been miserable in his human life. That would have made the transition of becoming a vampire more tolerable, thinking he hadn't left any one or anything behind.

"There's only two pages left." Carlisle finally muttered. "But you don't have to continue if you don't wish to."

Emmett ignored the comment and turned the page regardless. There was no picture of them looking back at him, only print like before. It was a small article and another obituary and Emmett had a sneaking suspicion it was about him. Sure enough, the name written in bold print at the top of the page confirmed it.

The obituary read:

_Emmett McCarty died Sunday August 27__th__, 1930._

_While Hunting in the woods, Emmett McCarty had been attacked by a bear_

_and sadly passed away due to the attack. His body was never recovered. He_

_is survived by his mother Anna, and his fiancée._

"You were engaged?" Carlisle asked shocked.

Emmett's mouth hung open at the sentence as he read it over and over again, trying to comprehend what he was seeing.

"I…" he stammered.

"What does the other one say?" Bella asked, motioning to the small piece of paper sticking out from behind the obituary.

Sensing his brother was incapable of moving for the moment, Edward used the tip of his finger and pulled the piece far enough out the others could see. It was nothing more then a notification, something that was as old as the other piece of paper but made their collective hearts jump at the words. It was an announcement.

The young man couldn't process anything he had seen, anything he had read. There was nothing as he tried to steady his mind. At this point, not even Jasper's tender touch was helping him. He quickly stood from the seat and left the room. Bella made a movement to follow him only to have Edward pull her back. She glanced up at him quizzically only to have him shake his head.

"He needs to be alone." Edward answered before his head shot up. His eyes trained on the front of the house and with quick glances to the family, they knew why.

**I want to thank those of you who added this to your favorites and alerts. I really appreciate it. Hope you liked this chapter. Let me know what you think.**


	5. I Can't Stay

**Chapter 5: I Can't Stay...**

Moving quickly, the family made their way to the front of the house to see what had struck Edward. And there, standing in front of an immobile Emmett, was the largest wild cat any of them had ever seen.

Her head was low, her ears laying flat against her head as she growled to Edward. He knew why and was more then capable of understanding. But still, even after her glare to him, it was the shock on Emmett's face that dominated her attention.

The Cullen's stood there, facing the magnificent beast as it watched them, waiting for them to make a move. Her golden eyes darted from one to another, reading their faces as they stared at her until she noticed something.

"She's not here." Edward declared.

The creature's head perked up at his words. A smile crossed his lips at her reply, something the others were deaf to.

"She knows I'm reading her mind and she's not very happy about it." he mused.

"What can we do for you?" Carlisle asked.

"I just want my things back." Edward translated, being more then adept to it from his experience with the Quiluettes. "Then I'll leave you alone. I never meant to intrude on your family."

"The back pack is yours?"

"Yes. I would like it back please."

"I don't understand." Bella muttered.

"Jocelyn." Emmett muttered.

The cougar's head perked at the sound of her name coming from the man she knew. He heard her heart begin to beat faster and he was sure she would be smiling if she could.

"You finally remembered?" Edward asked.

"No." he answered.

He saw her face fall again at the second rejection.

"Please, just give me back my things." Edward finally said.

"Of course." Esme replied politely before going inside.

A few moments later, she emerged, Jocelyn's bag in her arms. Slowly, she made her way closer to the creature. As she held out her hand, she watched, fear gripping her for a moment before she noticed the care the young woman took to avoid nipping her hand as she took the bag into her mouth.

"Thank you." Edward answered.

"Of course my dear." she smiled before making her way back to her family.

"I apologize again." he began, speaking for the lion. "You will not see me again."

Though the words were spoken clearly, without a hint of emotion, Jasper could feel the pain behind them. He had no choice but to send a wave of contentment out to the young woman. Feeling it wash over him to make it to her, Emmett turned to his brother.

"I'm sorry, but her pain was beginning to hurt me." he answered simply.

Emmett's brow furrowed once again as he looked into the young woman's feline face. Why did he cause her so much pain? No matter what he did, he managed to break her heart again and again.

"Goodbye." Edward declared.

As the young woman turned to leave, Emmett felt something rise in his throat. His stomach had been turning and he couldn't stop himself.

"Wait!" he called to her, too loudly for their sensitive ears.

Curiously, the large creature turned to face him, her bag never looking so small then it did right now in her mouth.

"What is it Emmett?" Edward asked for her.

"Where… you don't have to… how…" he stammered.

"I would have thought over the years you would have become more eloquent."

He smiled a crocked, unsure smile at her words.

"I want to talk to you." he finally said.

"About what?"

"About my human life." he told her sheepishly.

"You don't remember any of it?" her eyes looking sad once more.

Emmett shook his head.

"How?"

"When you get turned, you kind of can't _see_ your human memories, and if you don't try to remember then pretty soon after, you'll forget them all."

"I'm sorry Emmett… but I can't."

That wasn't the answer he had been expecting. He had hoped she would have welcomed the chance to help him. Instead, she shot him down.

"Why?"

"I can't be near you."

When she turned to leave again, Emmett felt himself being pulled forward. Within a flash of an eye, he was standing in front of her, a scowl on his face.

"What?" Edward asked for her.

"You're not leaving." he told her calmly, his eyes only having to look down slightly.

"What do you mean I'm not leaving?"

"I want to talk to you. You can't leave."

"I told you no."

A growl began to emanate from her throat.

"You're not leaving!" he snapped.

"Yes I am!" Edward replied in the same angry tone.

He had gotten better at relaying messages the way he heard them.

"You can't leave me!"

"But I killed you." he replied in a small voice.

The shock on Emmett's face was something that she had been expecting but still didn't want to see. It was heart breaking and before he could move, she had leapt over him, disappearing into the forest once more.

The family stood motionless, something that wasn't difficult for vampires to do, horror across their faces. Emmett was no different. He had assumed that the large brown blur he had seen in his memories was her, but there are so many animals that match that description in the woods. But to hear it, to hear the sentence out in the open like that, was something completely different.

Without so much as another look to his family, or his mate that had recently shown up, Emmett bounded into the forest behind her. It was easier then he thought to follow her. Despite the fact that the wolves stunk like wet dog, she had nothing rank about her. She smelt more like wildflowers, something that would have been hard to follow but he found it easy.

As he bounded through the trees, avoiding the low hanging branches easily, Emmet felt himself suddenly need to stop. Putting on the breaks quickly, he looked around, the sun shining brightly. In the distance was a stream. He felt the pull begin to take him towards it. Once he had reached the edge of the trees, he saw why.

She was standing on the edge of the water, her back to him. She was in her human form and trying to put her clothes back on. He felt himself stop in the shade under a tree, his hand bracing himself as he watched her pull her pants up. This was the first time he had a decent look at her.

She was narrow like her previously thought, the same size as Alice but with some curves. Her pants slid up her form, hugging her hips perfectly as she fastened them. He watched the lines of her back, her muscles move as she quickly clasped on a black bra before pulling a simple shirt over her head. It was then, as she sat on a clean rock, that he saw her begin to go through the same photo album he and his family had.

She ignored the pages at the front and flipped straight to the last picture in the book, the one of her and Emmett in an embrace. He had the image of the photo in his mind as he watched her fingers lightly touch it. It was while he watched her that he noticed something fall from her face. Another tear. How could she cry this much?

There it was again… the need to console her… It was beginning to dominate him and it was driving him insane. She wasn't his, and even if she was when he was alive, she wasn't now. He belonged with Rosalie, despite their lack of attention to each other. And, she had killed him, she said it herself. It wasn't a bear it was her. Then again, so had Rose. They just killed him in different ways.

Why was he making excuses for her? He barely knew her… Without noticing it, the wind had picked up and blew from behind him, taking his scent with it. He watched as her head jerked up and shot to him.

"What are you doing here?" she asked suddenly, shooting from her seat and across the stream, putting more then forty feet between them.

Her eyes were red, again, and he was getting far to used to seeing them that way. He didn't like it. With his speed, Emmett shot across the stream and grabbed her, holding her tightly to him. He felt her squirm in his arms, but he was more then capable of holding onto her. He couldn't control his actions anymore. He wanted to hold her, he wanted to feel her body against his, and he couldn't help it.

The smell of the open mountains and the wildflowers overflowed from her. He sucked in a deep breath and felt his eyes close. She was bringing up so many emotions inside him, things he didn't understand , but they were there. The longer he stood there, holding her tightly, the more comfortable he felt.

"I'm so sorry Josie." he muttered.

He didn't know where the words had come from but for the moment he didn't care. He didn't care until he felt her move. The young woman jumped back from him, and he could see nothing but shock in her eyes. She was just outside his touch and he felt himself yearning for her to be in his arms once more. But it was the look on her face that stopped him. She was terrified, or concerned, or something…

"What's…" he mumbled.

"What'd you call me?" she asked.

The look in her eyes was pleading and Emmett felt something inside him churn. He couldn't refuse her. What the fuck was happening?

"Josie… I think. Why?"

"What made you say that?"

Her brow pulled together as the red took over her eyes once more. Why couldn't he stop making her cry? No matter what he said, even if it just came out, she cried.

"I… I don't know." he mumbled, his eyes looking down.

Before he could have said anything, he felt her hand touching his cheek. His eyes looked up into hers. She smiled weakly. It didn't hold as much power as the first smile had, but it was still soothing. He couldn't help but let his own lips turn up into a smirk.

"You used to call me that before…" she whispered, her blazing skin radiating through him.

The smile on his face widened and he was rewarded for it. Her smile was bright and he found himself not even caring about the pointed canines smiling back. His hand moved on its own, touching her face as he pushed the hair behind her ear. Emmett felt happy, again. He felt warmth grow within his stomach at the contact between him and the stranger. Before he could stop himself, Emmett felt his body lean forward. His eyes closed as his mouth inched closer to hers. His heart would be racing through his chest if it could at the anticipation of kissing her.

The further he leaned, the more he realized that he was going in too far. Opening his eyes, Emmett saw nothing but the ground in front of him. She was gone. His arms were empty. She had slipped from his touch at some point between him closing his eyes and now and he hadn't even felt it. She was quick, and graceful to do something like that.

He smiled to himself at the cleverness of her before something else took over. He was disappointed. She had slipped away from him when he had tried to kiss her. Didn't she want him to? She acted like it. Maybe he was moving too fast… but it didn't feel like it. Then it dawned on him. Rosalie. Maybe she had left because of the psychotic blonde that always managed to show up at the worst times? Who knew.

Disappointed, Emmett sulked his way back home. He didn't know when he was going to see her again and he didn't know why that was bothering him so much. She was someone he didn't know no matter how he tried, and it was beginning to hurt him. She was holding more sway with him then he ever remembered anyone doing, and that bothered him too. Yet, the smile from her being in his arms was still plastered on his face as he walked up to the house.


	6. Back Home

**Chapter 6: Back Home**

Two months had passed since the day he had seen her and he felt himself beginning to hollow out. The bears he hunted held no sway with him one way or another. Rosalie's attempts to thrill him were nothing more then the routine, which honestly he never thought they'd become. Nothing he seemed to do made him as happy as simply seeing the young woman's smile.

As Emmett sat on the front porch, staring off into the dimming rays of dusk, he felt some one come up behind him.

"Hey Em." Bella said happily. "Edward, Alice, Jasper and I are going hunt. You wanna come?"

It was hard for him to say no to his favorite sister. Well, second favorite when ever Alice asked, not that she ever would. The large man smiled wide, throwing his arm over her shoulder and laughed.

"Why not Bells? Old Fork's just doesn't seem as much fun as it used to." he teased.

"Oh whatever. You know you love it here." she replied as Edward swept her away.

Emmett glided after them with Alice and Jasper, all heading to the state line for bigger game. He had to admit, Fork's used to be fun. He _used _to enjoy hanging out or fighting with the wolves. He _used _to enjoy going to the high school and watching the girls swoon and the boys cower. He _used _to love doing nothing but roaming through the forest, but not anymore.

As they came into a clearing, the scent of prey filled their sensitive noses and they took their places. Edward and Bella took the left, while Jasper and Alice branched off to the right, flanking a herd of large Elk while he took the middle. It was a formation they used often. One down the middle to separate them while the pairs on the outside caught their share. It always worked.

As the herd divided, Emmett noticed the largest buck run out of their grasp. He smiled to himself and settled for the great beast. He toyed with it, running behind it at half speed, if that, enjoying the time. As the buck ran down an embankment, Emmett lost sight of it for a moment. Before he could bound over it and grab the creature for the meal, he heard a loud roar and a thud.

The sound of the feral cat brought back memories of the young woman. A smile crossed his lips as he thought before making his way to the sight before him. And there she was.

Emmett froze in his spot. He only thought for a moment that it could be her, hoping in his heart, but never actually thought it would be. But there she was, ripping chunks of flesh from the buck, from his buck. The cougar was much too large to be the average size, nearly the same height as the prey it was devouring so it was easy to tell.

His breath caught in his throat. How did she get here? Why would she come to Forks? Was she following him?

Another smile crossed his lips at the thought. She could be following him, something he wouldn't mind being true. As she finished her meal, Emmett couldn't help but begin to skip down the embankment. He felt a song escape his lips as he whistled, still skipping closer to her. When he was within a few feet, her head shot up to see him.

She was stunning, even in her beast form. The black around her eyes, emphasizing the bright gold. The white around her muzzle was tarnished with blood but it still didn't detract from her. He smiled widely at her, and the shock on her face.

"What are you doing here?" he asked her before realizing she couldn't speak again. "I'm sorry but… you kind of took me off guard."

She took a step back as she watched the massive vampire fidget, something he noticed. The smile on his face dropped at the sight of her moving away from him again.

"Why do you keep doing that? You act like you're afraid of me." he answered.

"No, not afraid." a voice said from behind.

Turning, Emmett noticed his brothers and sisters had finished their hunt and come to join him. He knew Edward most likely heard Jocelyn or himself thinking and came to investigate.

"Then what?" Emmett asked, turning back to the mountain lion.

"You don't need to be around me."

And with that, she turned to leave again. Emmett's anger rose within him once more. This woman was so frustrating and confusing, and constantly running away. This was getting old and he was getting tired of it.

With his speed, Emmett ran in front of her, blocking her retreat.

"Why can't you just let me talk to you?" he asked angrily.

"I can't be around you. Why can't you accept that?"

"Why should I? I've run into you twice in three months in two separate states on opposite ends of the country. I think I deserve a chance to talk to you."

"You deserve a lot more then that." Edward muttered, reflecting the facial expressions of the beast. "But you don't realize how hard it is for me to be around you. I don't know if I could do it."

"At least try."

"I can't…"

She turned to leave again, moving away from him but Emmett wasn't having it. No matter what could have happened, she couldn't keep running away. No one was that cowardly.

"Enough!" he shouted, stunning his siblings and the cougar. "I'm sick of this shit! Stop running away."

"No! This is all my fault! It's my fault you died. It's my fault you were turned. It's my fault your mother cried herself to death. It's all my fault and I'm not going to sit here and rehash everything I did! It took me almost a century to forget and I refuse to think about it again!"

The words still hung in the air. He didn't know what to do with the information he had just been handed. What do you do with something like that? When someone you can't help but run into at every turn says it's their fault you are what you are? Are you happy? He did like being a vampire. He loved his new family, he loved being strong and handsome and eternal. He loved it all, so was it fair for her to shoulder guilt for it? No.

"I don't care. I like what I am." he finally said.

Her eyes shot to his, confusion saturating her face. It was easy to see, even through the feline features.

"I don't know if I can do this."

"Please? For me?" he asked, flashing her his most brilliant, dimple filled smile.

He heard her heart beat faster in her chest, if that were possible from the nerves she had running through her, and knew it was working.

"Are you sure about this? Are you sure you want to know about what you left behind?"

"I just want to know why it looks like I was dating an old woman." he teased.

"I am not old."

"The picture says you were born like, 1838. That means by the time the pictures of you and me came around, you were ninety years old. That's pretty old." he laughed.

"Ever the curious one. You couldn't help but go through my bag could you?"

Emmett's face dropped. He didn't mean to blurt out that he had gone through her things, it was an accident.

"It's okay. I was just hoping to get it back before you did it. Apparently not."

Emmett gave her a crooked smile again.

"So, you going to change or am I going to have to talk to you through Edward there?" he asked, pointing over his shoulder to the mediator that had been translating.

"I'll change but…" Edward translated before listening to what she was saying, speaking for himself when he opened his mouth. "Perhaps she's right Emmett. What about Rosalie?"

Emmett hadn't thought about it. Honestly, he really didn't care, but she would be a problem.

"She doesn't like me and I don't think it's polite for me to rip the throat of your wife out." Edward translated.

Emmett's face dropped. She knew who the blonde was, she knew it was his wife.

"How'd you…"

"I'm not stupid Emmett. I could see it. And I have already put your family through a lot so I would rather not add to the stress."

"What do you think we should do?" Emmett asked her.

The beast simply shrugged. She had no clue, why would she? In a flash, Alice was at her large brother's side, smiling wide.

"Me and Bella can take her shopping. That'll keep her busy for a couple of hours" she declared happily before turning to the cat. "That work for you?"

"Um, yes I suppose. Why are you doing this for me?"

"Because Emmett's our brother." she smiled wide. "And if this will make him happy, we'll help. Besides, he's been sulking around for a couple months and it's getting annoying."

"Thank you Alice." Emmett muttered, kissing the top of her head. "But you could've left that part out."

"No problem." she still grinned, nearly vibrating with excitement. "We should head back and get ready. Could you give us a little while to get her out of the house?"

"Of course. And thank you, again."

"No problem." she beamed, walking over to the creature and placing her hand on the young woman's shoulder. "We do anything for family."

The others smiled at the sight before them. Alice's hand was above her own shoulders as she touched the giant beast before patting her and motioning to Bella. The two young women disappeared into the woods, Jasper close behind. Edward remained with Emmett, just in case.

"Your family is very kind." he translated.

"Yeah. They're great." Emmett laughed. "So you know where to find me?"

"Yes. I can follow your trail to your house."

"Great. Be there in about a half hour or so."

"Okay."

When he turned to leave, he paused for a moment. Slowly, he turned to face her, an eyebrow raised.

"Are you going to show up or run away again?"

"It seems that no matter where I run, you find me."

"Damn right." he smiled before running off.


	7. Proper Introductions

**Chapter 7: Proper Introductions**

Emmett paced around the house, waiting for the young woman to arrive. Part of him was wondering if she would keep her word and show, or simply run away like she had before. He knew he was driving Edward, Jasper, Carlisle and Esme crazy as he paced, but right now he didn't care. Still, he paced. Poor brothers.

Jasper was trying his best to force Emmett to calm down but it wasn't working very well. As strong as his power was, Emmett refused to let it over flow into him. He was nervous, worried, and excited all at once. But still, Jasper tried and for that he was grateful.

Edward however was trying his best to drown out Emmett's thoughts, having little to no luck. His large brother's mind was spinning with questions, all of them bombarding him. What if she ran away? Why wouldn't she come here? She said she would. She wouldn't lie right? What can I ask her when she gets here? What am I supposed to do? Are my clothes okay?

"Emmett, please." Edward finally blurted.

The large vampire stopped and faced him, his face unaware he had done anything.

"It seems you are driving your brothers insane." Esme giggled.

"Sorry guys." he smiled.

As he stood there smiling, his head shot to the front door.

"She's here." he whispered before bolting for the front door and swinging it open.

"How does he know that?" Carlisle asked.

"Her scent. Apparently she smells very sweet to him." Edward mused.

"Come on in." Emmett said happily to the young woman.

Hesitantly, she obliged and stepped into the lair of the vampires. Her arms were crossed nervously in front of her as she looked around the home, obviously impressed. As he led her to the living room, the remaining bits of his family were already standing and smiling.

"Hello my dear." A tall, lean man with blonde hair said, walking forward with his hand extended. "I'm sorry we were never properly introduced. I am Carlisle Cullen and this is my mate Esme."

The young woman to his side smile wide and waved as Jocelyn shook Carlisle's hand then her own. Behind them, still smiling was another blonde haired man, covered in scars that could only be classified as bite marks. She had seen him a few times before.

"I'm Jasper Hale." he smiled, shaking her hand.

Immediately, the young woman felt relief take hold of her, something she knew she wasn't exuding herself.

"The small brunette was Alice, my wife." he replied.

And finally, the last one she had recognized before, the one she had watched rip the throat of her traveling companion out, stepped forward. She knew he felt her animosity and knew he could read her thoughts, but she didn't care. Still, he advanced to shake her hand, a crooked smile on his face as he tried to be polite.

"I'm Edward Cullen." he told her kindly. "And I'm sorry about your mate. I never thought he was more then a mountain lion."

The word 'mate' hung in the air. Emmett felt his heart drop but was immediately over taken with a calming wave. He glared at Jasper for a moment who only smiled.

"I'm sorry Em, but your emotions have been driving me nuts lately." he smiled.

"So it is you that does that?" Jocelyn asked.

He smiled.

"Jasper's an empath. He feels and can control emotions." Emmett whispered to her.

"And you're a mind reader." she replied, pointing to Edward.

He smiled and nodded.

"Is there anyone else who could take my free will and privacy away?" she asked with a hint of sarcasm in her voice.

"Not really." Emmett laughed. "Alice can see the future and Bella is a shield, but she can't effect you unless she's protecting you."

"Bella?"

"My wife. She was with us in the woods." Edward answered.

The young woman nodded her understanding, still remaining motionless. The silence stretched for a moment without anyone speaking.

"I wanted to apologize for our reaction in Tennessee." Esme finally said, breaking the silence.

Jocelyn was a little taken back by the sentence and only stared.

"You must understand, we are very protective of our family." she smiled. "So when we thought you were going to attack, we felt the need to protect each other."

She nodded her understanding once more.

"Well, enough introductions." Emmett declared, clapping his massive hands together. "Come on. You and I need to talk."


	8. Explanations Pt 1

**Chapter 8: Explanations Pt. 1**

There was no where in a house full of vampires that you could go for privacy, especially with an empath trying to control the emotions and a mind reader knowing exactly what was going on. So, with that in mind, and the fear that the others may come back too soon, Emmett grabbed his car keys and headed for the garage.

"Where are we going?" she asked as the two stopped by the silver jeep. She quickly noticed the car as the one she put gashes in. "I didn't know this was yours."

"So that _was _you?" he smiled. "No worries. It's been taken care of."

She seemed relieved but just barely as he opened her door for her, closing it once she was inside. She watched as he hopped happily inside and started the engine.

"You didn't answer my question." she finally said as they turned onto the freeway.

"Oh yeah," he sighed. "Sucks doesn't it?"

She stared at the wide smile on his face for a moment before one touched her own lips. She turned her attention to the window and felt herself content to stare out at the trees that seemed nothing more then a blur. When Emmett glanced over to her, he noticed her smile had faded. He had so many questions to ask, but didn't know where to begin.

"So," he chimed after ten minutes of silence. "How old are you?"

Her head shifted to his direction, a curious look on her face as she examined him. He immediately felt stupid for asking it.

"I find it hard to believe that's why you kidnapped me."

"Kidnapped? How did I kidnap you?"

"Really? You force me to meet you and then put my in a car to a destination unknown. I think that classifies."

"You want to get out, you're more then welcome." he smiled, checking his speedometer to see them traveling well over 100. Something that he made sure his Jeep could do when he customized it.

"Do you really think your speed would stop me if I wanted to get out?"

The tone of her voice made him think. She would do it. She would jump from a speeding car if she felt like it, just because he challenged her. Another smirk touched his lips at the thought. She was stubborn just like him.

"What was so important you had to talk to me anyway?" she finally asked, her eyes training once more out the window.

"I… just wanted to talk to you." he muttered.

"About what?" she asked without looking at him.

"Anything. Everything." he shrugged.

"Pick a topic."

He could tell from the tone of her voice, that she didn't want to talk about it. He didn't want to push her, but he wanted to know. He had to. It was his life after all.

"Were we really engaged?"

"It was arranged. But yes."

"Arranged?"

"Yes."

"Why? I didn't think they did that anymore."

"The guy that was my 'father' and your family wanted to join farms since the Depression hit and they decided you and I should get married to do it."

"Seriously?" he asked surprised.

"Why would I lie?" she asked drearily.

"Good point." he muttered. "So, were we happy?"

Her head turned to his and she stared. She just looked at his face, examining him as he drove. There was no need for him to pay so much attention to the road, being more then capable of staring into her eyes but he didn't want to. He didn't want to be caught in her glance as she spoke. Instead, she simply watched him while he watched the road.

As she stared at him, looking over his features, he couldn't help but use his peripheral vision to watch her. Her eyes were red again, her cheeks glistening as though she was trying to hold back the tears.

"No." she answered simply, her voice breaking as she spoke when she turned back to the window.

If he hadn't been watching her, he wouldn't have seen it. When she spoke the single word, he saw her stomach lurch as though she had been stabbed in the heart. She was lying and he knew it.

"Really?"

"Yes. We hated each other." she replied, her voice weaker then before.

"You're lying." he stated flatly.

"How would you know? You don't even remember."

Her words were angry and it bothered him.

"Why are you lying to me?"

"I'm not."

"Stop it!" he snapped. "Stop trying to feed me this bullshit. I'm asking you out right and you keep feeding me shit that's not true. Why won't you be honest?"

"What would it matter? You said it yourself you're happy as a fucking parasite. What would it matter if you were happy in you last life? It wouldn't change anything." though her words were cruel and cut him deeply, her voice was never above a whisper.

"Just tell me the truth. Please?" It was his turn for his voice to be quiet.

The yearning in his voice was enough to make the silent tears fall again. He could tell she wanted to tell him but she was either protecting herself, or him.

"Please?"

"Yes." she squeaked. "We were happy."

"How long did we know each other?"

"Four years."

"What happened after I died?"

"What do you mean?"

"Like, what happened to my family… and you?"

He heard her sighed heavily as though she was trying to steady herself for the new question she was going to have to answer. He could tell, this one was hurting her more then the others.

"Your mother went into a depression. She refused to eat anything until they found your body. Eventually, she withered away and died in her sleep. The rest of your family moved on. It was slow at first but when days turned to weeks, weeks into months, and months into years, it got easier for them. The thing that bothered them the most was there wasn't any evidence of where you went. The blood…" he heard her pause. When he turned to look at her, he saw her eyes clamped shut as she tried to push the image from her memories. "The blood didn't lead anywhere, so they thought something had carried you off. But there wasn't any proof."

This was a lot for him to comprehend. He felt his heart break as the image of a faceless woman formed in his head. He pictured her sitting in the window, much like Jocelyn was, staring out, waiting for her son to return. Slowly, as the time progressed, he saw her clothes fade, her body shrink into nothing before she just disappeared. The image was painful. It actually brought him physical pain to think about someone refusing to survive with out her son. He wanted to press further, but he couldn't form any words for the moment.

"As far as me, I left. I couldn't be there after we 'buried' you and your mother a month later." she replied, her voice still shaking.

"I don't understand." he finally muttered.

"What?" she asked surprised. She had been straight forward. What part didn't he understand?

"That stubborn woman!" he yelled, his massive fist slamming into the steering wheel, leaving a deep dent in it. "Why wouldn't she just eat?! Why did she have to let herself die like that?! I was fine! I was alive! God dammit!"

His anger surprised himself and the woman beside him. She stared at him with wide eyes as he tried to control his anger. He was shaking uncontrollably as he tried to shove his emotions aside and regain himself. As he stared ahead, gripping the side of the steering wheel so tight his fingers left indentations, he felt something on his arm. Glancing at the contact, he saw her hand laying gently on his forearm.

His eyes shot to hers as she tried to comfort him.

"None of us knew what happened to you." she whispered.

"You knew." he snapped. "Why didn't you tell them?"

"Tell them what?" she demanded, retracting her hand. "That a vampire ran off with you? I thought she was going to feed from you. I never thought she would _turn_ you."

He felt himself calm for a moment. Her words helped, barely, but they helped none the less. She was right. What was she going to do? Run to his mom and say '_Oh no, Emmett's just fine. Oh yeah, he was carried off by a vampire.'_ He couldn't see that going over very well.

A memory flashed into his head. He remembered his mother's face. She was fair, her hair was long and always tied back in a bun, but it was dark and curly like his. She had his cheek bones, and his lips, and bright blue eyes. He could see the pink hues in her cheeks as she smiled in his head. She was beautiful.

His heart wrenched again. It was better with her faceless. It was better to not have to think about her withering into nothing. It was better when he didn't have to picture her dying because of him.

"I told you." Jocelyn answered, turning back to the window. "I told you, you wouldn't want to know."

"I'm glad I do." he lied. "So,"

"Think about what you're going to ask Emmett. Think about whether or not you want to hear the answer." she told him, still not meeting his eyes.

His mind swirled with the question. He wanted to know. Whether or not it was going to be something pleasant, he wanted to know.

"How did I die?"

He saw her flinch once more. He knew this was going to be harder for her to say then whatever else she had told him. He wanted to hear the answer, but he didn't want to see her hurt herself in the process. Finally, she spoke.

"I'm not going to answer that." she whispered.

"What?" he asked shocked. "You said you'd answer my questions. You can't just pick and choose which ones."

"I don't want to answer that one." she repeated.

"You said you did it. You said you killed me. I want to know how. I want to know why they thought it was a bear."

He heard her heart beat faster in her chest, her breathing was erratic as she tried to steady herself before speaking. He could smell the salty liquid the continued to pour from her eyes, now picking up speed as she began to sob.

"Please." he asked her again.

His voice was low and sweet as his hand held her chin to face him. She stared into his face that was now contorted with sorrow. His eyes had never looked so desperate and sad before, not since she had seen him, and she didn't like it.

"It was my fault." she whispered, her voice breaking once more. "It wasn't a bear, it was me."

"Please tell me what happened."

"I can't." she cried, pulling her chin from his hand and burying it in her knees. "I don't want to think about it."

For the first time in their entire conversation, Emmett wished Jasper and Edward were here. He wished Jasper could take her pain away, calm her down so she wasn't shaking as hard as she was and Edward to tell him what she wouldn't. Maybe he should have stayed at the house?

"Josie please." he asked again.

Her gloves hands clenched around her narrow arms. He watched as her fingernails poked through the tips of her thin leather gloves and dug into her flesh. He saw spots of blood form beneath her fingers and felt his eyes darken. The smell was more then he could take. It didn't smell like the dogs in La Push, it smelt delicious. He turned his head and forced it to look forward, trying to will himself to avoid looking at the red, life giving liquid.

"I had gotten sick." she mumbled into her knees. "I had gotten the Spanish flu somehow…"

"Can you heal yourself?" he asked though clenched teeth.

The new sound of his voice caused her head to shoot to his. He was holding his breath, it was obvious. His eyes were nearly black, and every muscle in his arms and neck were tensed. She stared at him curiously for a moment before noticing the blood on her arms. Quickly tearing a piece of cloth from her shit and wiped it away, throwing it from the window. She kept her window rolled down until she saw him relax.

"I'm sorry." she whispered.

"Don't be." he replied with a forced smile. "Anyway, continue."

She didn't speak. Instead, she returned to her previous position, her hair waving violently in the breeze.

"Please Josie!" he snapped again. "Quit making me beg to hear about my life."

"You don't know how hard this is for me!" she yelled, her face turned to him, tears falling quickly from her eyes this time. "What do you want me to say? That I had gone mad and thought you were food? That I couldn't control myself despite knowing it was you?"

She sobbed harder into her knees again. Her body was shaking uncontrollably and Emmett couldn't help himself. He wrapped his large arm around her and pulled her close. He felt her relax enough to wrap her arms around his waist. She held on for dear life, trying to steady herself. His massive hand held her tightly as she started to calm down.

"Just tell me what happened."

"When I got sick, I couldn't control myself…" she began, much to his surprise. He thought he was going to have to try harder, instead, she opened herself up to the story willingly. "I was shaking, trying to hold back my transformation. I didn't want to hurt anyone so I was going to go into the woods and just let it happen. I knew it wouldn't take too long for it to pass through my system so I just thought waiting it out was going to work…" she paused again, her body beginning to shake once more. His grip tightened. "I came across you in the forest. You were sleeping, but even though I recognized you, I couldn't stop. I attacked you…"

She buried her head into his chest, trying to keep the images from taking over again, having little to now luck.

"I can still see you…" she sobbed. "I can still hear it…"

Emmett's heart sank deep within his chest. He felt his eyes burn as the tears tried to come up. He knew he would be crying with her if he were capable of it. His grip tightened again, trying to keep her steady, to keep her from hurting herself the harder she cried.

"I'm so sorry." she cried. "I'm so very sorry Emmett."

"Shh." was all he could say.

**This one is really long because there's another part. Tell me what you guys think. I want to know if I should keep going.**


	9. Explanations Pt 2

**Chapter 8: Explanations Pt. 2**

He didn't want her to keep crying. He didn't want her to blame herself despite it being her fault. If he didn't feel like it was her fault, then why would she?

"Every time I see you…" she balled. "I see it all. That's why I can't be with you." she paused again, her words barely audible. "That's why I tried to run."

"Didn't work for you very well did it." he teased, trying to make it laugh.

She cried harder.

"I tried to forget you…" she sobbed. "I tried to forget about it but your screams… they still wake me up…"

He couldn't even describe how bad he felt for her. Sure he had memories of the people he had killed when he slipped, their faces and screams still haunting him, but he didn't have to think about it. If he wanted to push the memories back, he could. But she would sleep, and her dreams would bring back the memories. For once, he was grateful that he was never capable of sleep.

"Calm down Josie." he whispered, her body shaking so hard it frightened him. "You'll make yourself sick."

She didn't listen, or she couldn't stop. The emotions flowing from her were palpable even for Emmett to feel. Before he could stop himself, Emmett leaned down and pressed his cool lips against the top of her head and kissed her. Immediately, she froze in his arms. His first thought was he had done something wrong, but at least she had quit shaking.

"I've never forgiven myself for what I've done to you or your family." she finally whispered.

"Why? You didn't have any control over what you were doing." he told her, his voice kind.

"It doesn't matter. It was still me. It was still my hand that destroyed everything."

"But I'm not mad." he told her truthfully.

Her head moved to look into his bright auburn eyes. She was surprised and confused, something he was more then capable of detecting as he looked into her own golden orbs.

"How?"

"I'm happy now." he smiled. "I have a family that loves me. I can't get sick or die. I can't even age. Not to mention, I'm the strongest dude I know."

"But I'm the one that killed you. You were happy as a human."

"Maybe." he shrugged, his eyes traveling back to the road. "But, if you hadn't done it, I wouldn't be able to see you now. I wouldn't have my family and you would have just stayed immortal without me."

Before he knew what was happening, he felt her move from his grasp and a hard smack on the back of his head.

"Ow!" he yelled, grabbing the back of his head as he glared at her. "What the hell was that for?"

"You moron!" she yelled, the tears finally gone. "I was going to give up my primal nature and live as a human with you! We could have had children! We could have had a life! Instead, you're as cold as ice and your eyes…."

Her voice trailed and he looked to see her looking straight ahead once more.

"You used to have the most beautiful blue eyes." she whispered.

"Hey!" he snapped jokingly. "Some people think I'm kinda hot now thank you very much."

She looked to him and smiled slightly. Ever the joker.

"But you were better then." she smiled.

The car was silent for a while, giving Emmett time to think about what he had heard and what to do with the information he now had. Jocelyn had moved from his touch when she had hit him and he wished she would return, but he wasn't going to press it. He wanted to keep her close, but he knew she needed some time to adjust.

"So," she finally muttered after an eternity of silence. "Where are we?"

Emmett had forgotten that the two of them were even driving. Glancing around, he noticed the sun had long since set and the highway was one he didn't recognize. Taping the GPS on the dash of the Jeep, Emmett let out a loud, booming laugh. He noticed Jocelyn giggle slightly at the sound.

"I've missed your laugh." she smiled.

"Well, this is kinda funny." he said sheepishly. "We're near California."

Her head shot up to the surrounding area and sure enough, not too far ahead, was an Oregon shaped sign with a 5 on it. Just after was another sign stating the city line to Medford.

"How long have we been driving?" she asked worried.

"I don't know. A few hours I guess." he shrugged.

"And you're not worried about your family?"

"No. They know I'm safe. Alice would have seen something anyway." he replied before realizing she wouldn't be able to see him with Jocelyn. "Well, maybe not."

"What?"

"Alice can't see you. I forgot about that." he laughed.

"Jesus Emmett, I don't want your family to get angry with me." she groaned, turning back to the window.

"Wait what? I thought we were nothing but parasites?"

"Just because I don't like _what _you are, doesn't mean I don't think you're good people." she sighed.

"You're a strange one aren't you?" he mused.

"Why?"

"You call us parasites, but you say we're good people. You run away from me, but end up finding me again. You say we're good people but you tried to kill Rose and want to kill Edward. You are so weird."

"A. You are parasites. B. I ran away for good reason. C. Just because most of you are good people doesn't mean the blonde didn't over step the line and as far as the other one's concerned…"

It was then Emmett remembered Edward had called the lion he had killed her mate. She had a mate and his brother had killed it. In his ring, that was something that was punishable by death. Vampires and wolves alike would search out the one that killed their true love and kill them mercilessly if they wanted to. So why did she seem so calm about it?

"Okay, I've got some new questions." he finally declared.

He felt her sigh as her shoulders dropped slightly. He knew she didn't want to talk about it, or anything really, but he didn't care. He was curious.

"Don't worry, they're not about me."

"I figured." she sighed. "What do you want to know?"

She still wasn't looking at him as the two pulled up to a gas station for a fresh tank before heading home. He smiled, trying to figure out which questions to ask first before hearing her stomach growl.

"Hungry?"

She nodded, her hand moving over her stomach to silence it.

"You want some food?"

She shook her head.

"What ever. Just tell me what you want." he said with a smile. "Although, after eating that giant Elk, I don't see how you can still be hungry."

"Crying takes a lot out of me." she answered quietly.

He nodded his head, remembering what they had just gone through, how fiercely she had been crying and shaking and understood.

"So what do you want?"

"Don't worry about it Emmett. I'm fine."

"Yeah, okay." he scoffed before closing the door and heading inside.

So many things were running through the young woman's mind. She knew what she had done, she knew she had told him things that she wanted to forget and that he soon wouldn't. She yearned to have the old Emmett back. To have the boy that would blush when he was near her. The one that had pledged to love her forever. The one that would make her knees weak with one smile. This wasn't her Emmett. This Emmett was dead, cold, pale, and the eyes were all wrong.

There she sat, trying to force the images from her head out before she felt the door beside her open. Her eyes still remained fixed on the trees outside before she felt bags shoved at her. Turning, she noticed three large plastic bags in Emmett's massive hands. They were filled to the brim with food, drinks, and all kinds of sweets.

"I didn't know what you wanted so I kind of grabbed a little of everything." he smiled. "Here."

She grabbed the bags from him, her eyes still wide in surprise while he began to pump the gas into the Jeep. As she began to search through the objects, she felt her hunger take hold. She wasn't sure how long Emmett was going to be pumping the gas, but she planned on eating as much as possible before hand.

By the time the pump had clicked and Emmett made his way to replace it, the passenger side door opened. He froze, waiting to see if she was going to run again, only to see her walking to the trashcan on his left. He smiled to himself as she threw away a bag of trash holding god only knew how much of what he bought.

"Feel better?" he asked with a smile.

"For now." she answered gloomily.

"You really got to cut that shit out." he said as they sat back in the car.

"What?"

"That moping shit."

"I'm not moping." she snapped.

"Yes you are. So cut it out."

"What ever Emmett." she muttered under her breath. "Just hurry up and ask your questions."

"Don't rush me. I want to make them count." he answered as they sped off towards Washington.

Another ten minutes of silence passed as they drove, but Emmet finally knew what he was going to say. She wouldn't like it.

"So, when you say you were going to give up your primal side, what does that mean?"

She glanced to him for a moment before looking back out the window.

"I was going to relinquish my birth right and remain human."

"Birth right? What does that mean?"

"My family descends from an ancient line of guardians." she replied, still avoiding his eyes. "It's passed down through the women, skipping one generation. I was the only daughter and it was my turn. My family was poor and when they couldn't take care of themselves and needed my protection, it was triggered."

"So you're kind of like the wolves?"

Her head shot to his. She had no clue what he was talking about and he knew it.

"In La Push, there's a pack of were-wolves." he answered simply. "They're there to protect the humans from vampires, from us." he laughed at the thought.

"Kind of." she replied, her eyes training back out the window. "I never understood why it was brought forward by something so trivial, but it did."

"So, you could just… give it up if you wanted to?"

She nodded.

"And you were going to do that for me?"

"I was happy. The only reason I hadn't before then was because I felt like something was missing and when I found you, I was complete." she sniffed and he noticed more tears. "But before I could do it, you died."

"So why didn't you do it afterwards?"

"I deserve to live with what I did, even if I never die."

Her words were full of anger but for once he felt it aimed towards herself. She was so much like Jasper and Bella, willing to take the pain into themselves if she thought it was best.

"So, how old were you when we dated?"

"We were going to be married on my ninety-third birthday." she muttered.

"Holy shit!" he exclaimed loudly, laughing his contagious laughter. "And I gave Edward hell for marrying an older woman! Ha!"

He heard her stifle her laughter under her breath as he laughed. It made him feel a little better.

"So, how did I not figure out what you were? I mean, the wolves burn up and when they get mad, they shake and turn if they can't stop."

"By the time you and I were together, I was able to control it. As for my body heat, you were always a little cold blooded so you always thought it was normal."

"Cold blooded huh? Well, if that's not foreshadowing I don't know what is." he teased.

"Is there anything else you want to know Emmett?" she finally asked.

"Yeah. Was that really your mate Edward killed?"

He wanted to ask the question but he knew he didn't want to hear the answer. He didn't want to think of what it would be like to have some one else touch her. Although, he didn't know why that bothered him so much.

"No."

He felt his spirits lift at the answer. It had been the one he was praying for.

"He was an actual mountain lion, not something like me." she answered.

"Seriously? That big?"

"He was smaller then me, but he was my companion. When you spend more the a hundred years alone, you like some company sometimes. I suppose I did lose my temper a bit with your brother."

"Wow. Edward will like that." he laughed. "So, have you really spent that long alone? How do you go through life without being found out?"

"After I…" she paused and he knew why. "I just decided to remain the animal I was. I stayed that way, only changing every once and a while to keep my human side, until last year."

"You really spent the last eighty years as a cat?"

"More or less."

"Wow…" he sighed. "That has to suck."

"You have no idea." she muttered once more.

Unable to think of anything else to ask, Emmett left her alone with her thoughts, his own a little difficult to get a hold of. As they made their way through Oregon, nearly making it to the Washington border, Emmett noticed the young woman had fallen asleep.

She had been leaning against the window and at some point, had let her eyes fall shut before completely passing out. Easing his foot off the peal, Emmett let the car slow to a more tolerable speed. Part of him didn't want to jostle her awake, the other just wanted to watch her as she slept.

Waiting nearly twenty minutes, Emmett made his move. Slowly, he wrapped his hand around her shoulder and let her lay on his lap, able to stretch out a bit more. It was times like this he was glad he hadn't gone with the typical bucket seats for the vehicle. With minimal movement, she adjusted herself and became comfortable. He stared down at her and watched as her delicate features told him nothing of what was going on in her head. She looked peaceful for the first time since he had met her.

With the slower speed, Emmett found himself more and more capable of looking at her for longer periods of time. She was laying, her face towards him, her hands delicately laid on her chest, her hair moving slightly in the wind. When a piece flew in front of her face, he pushed it to the side, not wanting it to tickle her face. He smiled wide at her.

She still slept as they made their way closer to Forks and closer to the Cullen home. He wondered what he was going to do. He didn't want to wake her, happy she was finally at peace, nor did he want problems to be caused by him bringing her home. Carefully reaching around her, Emmett grabbed the small silver cell phone in his pocket and dialed a number.

"Hey Carlisle." he beamed happily.

"_Emmett, how are you? Did you find what you needed to know?"_

"Yup. And then some." he laughed. "Look, I've got a question."

"_Okay."_

"Do you think we could find somewhere for Jocelyn to sleep tonight?"

There was a pause on the other end of the phone, and Emmett felt himself worry.

"_Emmett, is that a good idea?"_

"Well, the problem is, we drove pretty far and on the way back she fell asleep. I don't think she's got a home so I don't want to drop her on the side of the road."

"_No, I understand but what do you plan on telling Rosalie?"_

Emmett growled. She was causing more problems now then ever.

"I'll talk to her. If she doesn't understand then I don't know."

"_If you think it's best then I don't see why not. I know the others will be fine with the situation. Where were you planning on setting her?"_

"I guess me and Rose's room is out." he laughed, hearing his father giggle on the other end. "You think Edward and Bella will care if I put her in their old room?"

"_I'm not sure. Give me a moment."_

Emmett waited, hearing Carlisle discuss the decision with the others in the home before returning.

"_Aside from Rosalie, the others see nothing wrong with it."_

"Great." he smiled wide. "I'll be there in about five minutes."

With that, he hung up the phone and made his way to the drive way. He knew Rose was going to be a problem, there was hardly a day where she wasn't. But as he parked his car in the driveway, Emmett reached over and positioned the young woman in his arms. He laced one of her arms around his back and cradled her like a child, sure to keep her head secured against her chest.

His smile was radiant as he walked into the house, first to see Bella and Alice smiling. He knew he would be blushing if he could but instead, made his way upstairs to Edward's old room and laid her gently on the large couch. Before he turned to leave the room, he pulled the spare blanket over her. With one last glance, he smiled and closed the door.

The moment he turned around, he was confronted by an angry Rosalie. He forced a smile, hoping it would defuse the situation but instead, he received a harsh slap to his face. The loud boom echoed through the house as though some one had thrown the fridge down a flight of stairs. His face slowly turned to face her, his eyes burning with an anger she had never seen, but she wouldn't back down.

Grabbing a hold of her wrist tightly, the two made their way down the stairs and out of the house before the others could do anything about it. When he was sure they were far enough away, Emmett let go, thrusting her away from him.

"What the hell is your problem?" he bellowed.

"Me? I didn't bring the stray back! What is she doing here?"

"She fell asleep. I wasn't going to drop her on the side of the road."

"Why not? She belongs with the rest of the road kill!"

"What crawled up you ass Rose?! Why are you suddenly becoming such a royal bitch?"

His words shocked her, the proof plastered on her face.

"What did you call me?"

"A bitch. I can spell it too." he replied sarcastically.

"You ungrateful little bastard! I saved you! She ripped your throat out and I saved you!"

"You hate being what we are, so why would you sit there and tell me it was _saving_ me?"

"You would have died!"

"So?"

She opened her mouth to speak again but was suddenly at a lose for words. When Emmett took notice, he turned to walk back to the house.

"You were pathetic!" he screamed. "That's why I saved you! You were so helpless and weak! Like a child!"

The large man froze in his spot and turned to her. His eyes had gone nearly black with rage, something her had already done.

"Get out of here." he growled. "Go away and come back when you calm the _fuck _down."

"Fine!" she snapped. "_If_ I want to come back."

With that, she ran pass him and into the house. Ignoring her family, Rosalie ran to her room and began packing her things. As she threw the final bit of clothing into her suitcase, she felt something pull her closer to Edward's room. There was no way he'd get to her in time if she did it. All it would take was a bite, one simple bit and she could kill her.

As Rosalie made her way closer to the door, she was greeted by Edward and Jasper standing guard, their arms crossed in front of them as they watched her. She hissed before running from the house and to the garage. Within seconds, the loud purr of her engine sounded and she was gone.


	10. Sleepover

**Chapter 9: Sleepover**

"So where'd she go?" Emmett asked, not much caring either way.

"She's going to the Dennali's." Alice replied. "She doesn't know how long she's going to stay either. What did you do to make her so angry?"

"I didn't toss Jocelyn in the ditch." he growled, still angry with his _mate_.

"Rose wouldn't be that mean… would she?" Bella asked.

"She was furious when she realized Emmett brought Jocelyn home." Jasper replied. "I don't think I've ever felt that much hatred before. Not even for you Bella." he joked.

"But why does she hate Jocelyn so much?"

"She's jealous." Edward answered. "She thinks she's going to take Emmett away. She knows they had a connection during his life and it frightens her."

"That is ridiculous." Esme muttered. "She should know better then to fly off the handle like that. We taught her better."

"Here here." Emmett laughed.

"So Emmett," Alice beamed. "Did you find out what you wanted to know?"

"Yeah. I found out plenty." he smiled.

"Good." she swooned.

Just then, Jasper's face began to contort. Alice immediately ran to her mate's side and held him close.

"What is it love?" she asked quietly.

"Fear." he answered before looking at Emmett. "You need to get upstairs…"

Before he could finish, a blood curdling scream echoed through the house. Jasper twitched at the sound. It truly was frightening. There was so much pain, and fear in the one scream that even the rest of the Cullen's could feel it. In a split second, Emmett was up the stairs and in Edward's room.

She was writhing on the bed, her face contorted in pain, her brow furrowed. Her claws were digging into the leather, tearing it with her strength. Her body was moving in ways he felt uncomfortable seeing, sweat forming on her skin as she twisted. He wanted to help her but he had no idea how. Again, she screamed loudly. This time, it was drenched with the same emotions as before, but something was different. Mixed in with her human yell was a loud feline shriek. The two sounds together sent goose bumps down his hard skin.

He couldn't take it anymore. In a swift movement, Emmett was at her side, his cold hands running over her skin to try and keep her from sweating. She twisted into his touch, trying her hardest to remain cool, but the sweat still came. Again, her mouth opened to scream but instead, a name escaped, his name. His gut twisted. She was screaming for him, tears beginning to swell in the corners of her eyes as she began to cry. He knew what she was dreaming.

Lightly, Emmett began to shake her, trying to wake her gently. She didn't respond. Again, he shook, slightly harder then before, and again nothing happened. Tired of hearing her scream as though someone was hurting her, he shook her violently. At the new pressure applied to her, Jocelyn shot up in the bed. Emmett immediately wrapped his arms around her, trying to cool her down once again.

"Emmett?" she asked in a broken voice.

"I'm here honey." he whispered, his cool breath touching her overheated skin.

"Oh Emmett I'm so sorry." she balled, her face burying itself in his shoulder. "I'm so very, very sorry."

He felt her squeeze him tightly as though she was frightened to let go. His heart broke at the sight before him. She was shaking again, crying harder then before, holding onto him as though he was her last chance at life.

"Your shaking." he whispered.

He felt her nod into his shoulder. At this closeness, he felt her heart beating erratically in her chest. It was so strong, he could have sworn he had one in his own chest that worked. And still he held her, not wanting to breaking until he knew she would be alright.

"Is she alright?" a cool voice asked from behind.

Turning his head, Emmett saw the concerned faces of his family. They were honestly worried about what was happening and after hearing the sounds she was making and seeing what it was doing to her, he understood. With a slight nod, he answered the worried Esme who had spoken. She seemed immediately relieved.

"Jasper, you mind?" he asked.

Hs brother simply smiled and walked into the room. Jocelyn shifted away from Emmett far enough to see the tall blonde vampire kneel next to her. He was smiling.

"I promise this won't hurt." he said sweetly.

The young woman only stared at him as his hand came out and touched her bare forearm. She watched as waves of lethargy moved over her. As her eyes began to close and she felt herself relax, she began to fight. Panic gripped her as she tried desperately to wrench his vice like grip on her.

"Josie it's okay." Emmett muttered, trying to calm her.

"No." she sobbed. "Don't make me sleep again. Please don't make me sleep. I don't want to see it again."

Jasper stopped, not understanding what was going on, but after receiving a reassuring nod from his brother he continued until she fell into Emmett's arms. He held her close to him, adjusting her body so she could sleep comfortably against his massive chest.

"Is she okay?" he asked concerned, not feeling anything other then the emotions he had pushed on her.

"Not really." he muttered, still cradling her to him.

"What was that? There was so much fear coming from her, so much pain…" Jasper shook his head as he pushed the thoughts from his head. "I don't think I've felt anything like that before. Not in a long time at least."

"What happened?" Bella asked concerned.

He felt a lump form in his throat. He didn't want to say that he was the cause of her nightmare. He didn't want to tell his family that she was forever torturing herself because of what she had done to him.

"Just a nightmare." Edward finally said. "Are you sure you're okay now?"

Emmett nodded, whispering a silent thanks to his brother.

"Are you going to stay with her Emmett?" Carlisle asked.

Again, he nodded.

"Alright. Come on."

Their 'father' ushered the rest of the family out of the small room before closing the door. With a nod to Jasper, he released his brother from his task. Jasper patted his shoulder before leaving, closing the door behind him when he was gone.

There he sat, cradling her like a child that needed to be protected, staring down at her as she slept. He had to watch her closely, trying to keep an eye open for any change. As the peace took hold of her face again, he wondered what had been so painful for her to see in the first place. Was the view of what she did to him that bad? Honestly?

As he held her, he felt it safe to move her. Slowly, he made sure not to move her too much as he stood, something that was easy with his grace. Still keeping his eyes on her, Emmett made his way across the hall to the room he shared with Rosalie. It was one of the few rooms that held a bed that wouldn't put anyone out, and since Rosalie was gone for now, it worked.

Emmett carefully made his way inside the large room and laid the sleeping woman on the soft, king size bed, smiling as she sunk into the goose down blanket. Not wanting her to be out of reach, the large man moved effortlessly into the bed behind her, keeping his cool touch to hers. While she slept beneath him, peaceful for more then an hour, Emmett noticed the sweat begin to form on her brow as her eyebrows pulled together.

"Jasper." he muttered, knowing his brother could hear him.

Within seconds, Jasper appeared in his doorway and touched the young woman's bare arm. As he calmed her once more, Emmett took the opportunity to remove his shirt. Jasper shot him a questioning look as his brother moved back into the bed, pressing his cold chest against the young woman's hot back.

"Every time this happens, she starts sweating. I'm hoping if I can keep her cool, she'll be okay." he said before glancing down at her calm face. "Is she okay?"

"She's fine for now but how long are you going to keep doing this?"

"I don't know." he sighed. "I just want her to have one good night of sleep, ya know what I mean?"

Jasper could feel the concern in his brother's voice and it broke his heart.

"Does this happen often?"

"She insinuated it happens every night." he sighed, lightly guiding hair out of her face once more.

"If you need me brother, I'll help you." Jasper replied with a smile before leaving.

Emmett nodded to his long time friend and brother before he disappeared out the door again.

Hours had passed and there was still no movement. Emmett found himself wondering how strong the vibe was that his brother had laid on her, but was grateful all the same. She was at peace, calm, and hopefully her dreams were the same. Sometime before dawn, she curled into him, her arms curled to her chest, her head nestled on top of his arm. With her so close, Emmett found himself staring at her features, examining her delicate face.

Again, he admired the fair skin with a slight pink tint to her cheeks. She had pronounced cheek bones and jaw line without them being harsh. Her lips were full and another shade of light pink to nearly match her cheeks. The auburn curls of her hair soft and fragrant. Her ears were small and petite like her nose, everything in perfect proportion to the rest of her.

Grabbing a pillow, the curious man propped himself up and laid as much on his back as he could. When he moved, he felt her adjust herself, one of her hands coming up and lightly laying it on his chiseled chest. He smiled to himself, putting one arm behind his head to better see her. As she lay there, seemingly happy in her sleep, Emmett couldn't help but let himself stare at her.

Her breathing was steady, low and free from any hitch like when she cried. Her breath radiated on his skin, sending small shivers down his body at the heat. When she opened her mouth to take a deep breath, he couldn't help but inhale the sweet scent as she exhaled. It smelled like nothing else in the world had, and now he felt he understood what Edward had felt for Bella. With his head moving to the side, he took another deep breath of her hair. It reminded him of the forests in Tennessee, the open mountain air, the wildflowers that grew in the spring. It was so crisp and clean, he might as well have been there himself. But as he marveled with the unknown creature in his arms, he couldn't help but pick up her delicate hand.

His hands dwarfed hers without even trying as he lightly took it into his. Her fingers were narrow, something again you would expect from someone so small. But it was her nails that held his attention. As he interlaced her fingers with his, he adjusted her hand to better see them. They were long, nearly an inch, and resembled human fingernails. The differences were still staggering. They were slightly thicker then human nails, curling a little more at the sides but not much. The tips were pointed, something you expect when thinking of a feline, and painted. Despite being a feline hybrid, she still painted her nails, something that made him smile, and the deep blue she had chosen looked beautiful against her skin. Curiously, Emmett ran the nail along his chest. Almost instantly, a thin trail of blood formed before the cut disappeared. He couldn't help but smile.

Then came her arms. With her hand entwined in his, Emmett lifted her arm slowly, being sure to keep her from waking, and let his eyes travel. Her wrists were dainty, again he expected it, and lead seamlessly to her arms. Moving the hand that had been propping him up, Emmett softly ran his fingertips up the length of her skin, delighting in the goose bumps that formed. Once he made it to her sleeve, he continued back down, still enjoying the bumps that formed directly after his touch before they disappeared.

Having had his fun, Emmett lightly laid her arm back where it was, his taking it's spot behind his head, his hand still laced in her own. All there was to do now, was wait for her to wake and pray she wouldn't be angry with him for taking her home. As he though about how angry she might get, the young vampire felt her leg curl up against him, coming to rest on top of his before settling. A chuckle escaped his lips, vibrating his chest before it had. If she was going to get angry, he couldn't see it. Right now, she was taking every precaution in her sleep to keep him where he was.


	11. Morning After

**Chapter 10:**

The sun had risen and shown as brightly as it could through the clouds into his room. He felt her heart begin to beat a little faster then before. He knew she was either on the verge of waking or she was about to have another nightmare. Glancing down at her face, he noted there was nothing there. Her eyebrows were still stationary, her face still relaxed. She was going to wake.

Not more then ten minutes later, he felt her begin to stretch around his body, her arms coming far above her head while her legs lengthened as far as possible before she curled back into him. Emmett chuckled again. This time, the vibration in his chest had caused her eyes to open. Slowly, Jocelyn began to push herself away from him, sitting upright in the bed.

Her hair was a mess, something that Emmett knew happened when human's slept, but he still smiled at it. Her eyes were wide as she took in her surroundings, recognizing nothing. When she finally trained her sights on the man beneath her, she let out a gasp. Emmett laughed again, both arms propping up his head as he watched her eyes travel over his still nude chest.

She drank him in completely. He had been a large guy, bigger then most when he was alive, but now… now he was a beast of a man. Every muscle a human possessed was magnified, sculpted, and chiseled on him. His chest was broad and well defined, leading down to an impressive stomach. His arms were big, again more muscular then she had thought, and more then capable of hurting someone or crushing a car, whatever he felt like doing.

"See something you like?" he teased.

Immediately, her face froze, red rushing to her already pink cheeks turning them nearly crimson. When she realized he was teasing her, she scowled.

"Where am I?"

"My house." he answered, propping himself up on his elbows to better talk to her. "More specifically, my room. You fell asleep in the Jeep and I didn't know where your house was."

"I don't have one." she answered quietly, her eyes trying to focus on anything that wasn't his body. "Where's your wife?"

"She left." he answered solemnly.

Her head shot to his, examining his face.

"Because of me?"

He nodded, a smirk still on his lips. She sighed, her eyes falling.

"I'm sorry."

"I'm not." he smiled before seeing her eyes quickly dart away from his body.

Sensing her apprehension to look at him, Emmett laughed again.

"Why are you half naked?" she finally asked, irritation in her voice though he knew she wasn't mad.

The answer however, was something a little harder for him to say.

"Uh…" he replied trying to clear his throat, an old human habit. "Well, you uh…"

"Spit it out Emmett."

"Fine." he snapped, more of embarrassment then anger. "You had another nightmare last night."

She froze, her eyes locked on his once more.

"What did I say?" she asked gently.

"You were screaming." he replied, a shudder rippling through him. "I didn't think humans could make that sound."

"And?"

"You started thrashing around and sweating. I tried to wake you up gently at first but when you didn't I had to get kind of rough. When you finally woke up, I had Jasper calm you down so you could get a good night's sleep. I didn't want you to start overheating again, so I took my shirt off to keep you cool."

She had turned away halfway through his explanation to stare out the window as she took in his words. She remembered waking up and holding on to him. She remembered the dream too, if you could call it that. It was the same one she had been having for more then seventy years.

"Thank you." she finally said, turning to face him. "Tell Jasper thank you for me as well."

He watched in puzzlement as she stood.

"Why don't you tell him yourself?" he asked, hopping jovially out of bed and throwing on his shirt.

"I've already over stayed my welcome."

"Nah." he laughed, waving an oversized paw at her before looping his arm over her shoulder. "Come on, I bet Esme's been dying to use that kitchen again. We haven't had much use for it since Bells got turned. You're hungry right?"

"I suppose." she replied hesitantly.

"There you have it. Come on."

Without giving her a chance to protest, Emmett led the way down stairs to the living room. Once again, Jocelyn was met with the smiling faces of half the family.

"Hi!" Alice beamed happily, bounding up to the young woman and hugging her tightly. "I'm Alice."

When she pulled away, there was a distinct look of surprise on Jocelyn's face. Alice simply laughed.

"I have that effect on a lot of people." she smiled. "Most don't know what to do with me."

"You got that right." Bella laughed after receiving a playful glare from the little pixie. "Hi. I'm Bella."

"Hi." she replied nervously.

"So where're the others?" Emmett finally asked.

"Carlisle had to go to work and after all the tension from last night, Edward and Jasper had to hunt again."

Jocelyn shifted uncomfortably, the red taking hold of her cheeks again.

"I'm sorry." she whispered.

"Oh don't be." Alice said happily. "They were happy to help."

"I still feel awful." she muttered.

"Come on Jo, let's get you some food." Emmett declared as he led her into the kitchen.

Just as he had, a beautiful scent reached her nose. Eggs, bacon, sausage, toast, pancakes, all filled her senses making her stomach yearn for the food all the more. She couldn't stifle the grumble that resonated when they cleared the doorway. There, by the stove placing a large set of pancakes on a plate, was Esme. At the sound of people, she turned and smiled.

"Are you hungry my dear?" she asked in a sweet, motherly voice.

"Yes." she answered as Emmett motioned for her to sit. "Thank you. I was unaware vampires ate human food."

"We don't." she smiled as she placed the mass amount in front of her. "But I've cooked for humans and wolves alike. I hope it tastes okay?"

With her expecting glances and Emmett's smile, Jocelyn took an apprehensive bite of the pancakes. At that moment, there was nothing better in the world. When she had swallowed the food she smiled.

"It's delicious. Thank you."

"Oh I'm so glad to hear it." she cooed, placing the rest of the plates in front of the young woman. "I can't taste test it since it all tastes the same to me. I hope you have a healthy appetite."

"Something tells me she'll be fine." Emmett laughed.

Ignoring his remark, the young woman devoured the massive display in front of her. Emmett's jaw had dropped at some point, wondering how a person her size could possibly eat that much without so much as a food bump in her gut. She blushed again at his gaze.

"What?"

"You're a cow!" he replied with booming laughter.

"Says a Neanderthal." she muttered, smiling slightly at the look of mock shock on his face. "Look, I appreciate everything, but I have to go."

"Why? Where you going to go?" Emmett asked as he watched her clear her plates.

"I don't know. But I can't stay here." she answered without looking at him.

"Why?" a small female voice asked from behind.

Turning, Jocelyn felt the plate slip from her hands and before it could hit the ground, she grabbed it once again, setting it delicately on the counter.

"Nice catch." Emmett smiled.

"Why can't you stay?" Alice repeated.

In front of her, was the entire family, Edward and Jasper having just run into the house during her meal. She felt as though she were on display for an audience of beautiful sculptures. Her heart began to flutter as she looked from one disappointed face to another.

"None of you even know me." she finally said, glad her voice had come back to her.

"We know you well enough." Alice replied.

"But, you only met me a few times before, none of which were necessarily pleasant. And I have run off one of your own."

"Rosalie made her own decision." Esme answered. "She has her own demons to battle within herself before she can come back."

"Why are you so willing to bring me into you home?"

"Because you make Emmett happy." Alice beamed.

The simple answer took her back. When she glanced over to the man at her right, the uncomfortable way he moved was more then enough to verify what the small girl had said. But still, she shook her head.

"I can't. None of you even know me and I've already caused you problems."

"Trust me, it was going to happen regardless." Alice smiled.

"Psychic?"

"Yup." she declared happily.

"At least stay until you can find somewhere to go. I don't want you out on the streets, so to speak." Esme said in the same motherly tone she had before.

There was something about the tone that was unavoidable. How could you say no to a mom? You couldn't, not without feeling mass amounts of guilt afterwards. As she stood there trying to decide, she felt a sudden burst of love hit her. With a glare, she stared at Jasper who only smiled.

"Fine." she muttered.

Alice, she was sure, squealed, something that had taken her back once more.

"Shopping time!" she declared happily.

"Wait what?" Jocelyn asked nervously.

"Oh come on. You've got like, one pair of clothes. You need some more."

"I don't want you guys to buy anything for me." she replied.

"Why not?" Alice asked almost shocked.

"Trust me Jocelyn," Bella began. "You're better off just letting them do it. I tried for a year to get them to stop spending money on me and it didn't work. You might as well just roll with the punches."

"She's right you know." Alice smiled. "Besides, what do we have to spend money on? It's more fun to spend it on other people."

"Do I have a choice?"

"Hm… not really." Alice laughed before grabbing the young woman's hand and making her follow her to the car.

In the distance, Emmett's loud laughter could be heard clearly in their sensitive ears as she was ushered into the car. Bella sat in the front seat, Alice drove, both making it impossible for her escape if she wanted to.


	12. Wagers and Revelations

**Chapter 11: **

"So what was that about Jaz?" Emmett asked as his brother joined him on the front porch.

"What?" he asked with an innocent smile.

"What'd you do to make her glare at you?"

"Oh that." he mused. "I just sent her a little something… extra."

"Like?"

"Your love."

"What?" he boomed.

"Oh knock it off. You don't scare me." he smiled.

"Why'd you do that?"

"She doesn't seem to think anyone wants her here. I thought it's be best if she felt something that proved her wrong."

"Why would she feel like that?" he muttered to himself.

"She's so used to being alone, suddenly being confronted with a _family_ of any kind, makes her nervous. That coupled with suddenly being confronted with you being alive and so willing to forgive her, she doesn't know what to think about any of it." Edward replied, making his way through the front door to their sides.

Emmett thought about their words for a moment before smiling. She was just shy, something he could change.

"How long do you think they're going to be gone?" he finally asked.

Jasper smiled to his mind reading brother, who simply grinned back.

"Are you worried about her?" he asked with a smile.

"No." he laughed uneasily, wondering how truthful he was really being. "Just don't want the pixie to get a hold of her for too long."

"Alice isn't that bad." Jasper defended before feeling an overwhelming feeling of disbelief hit him. "Fine, so she can be a little… overpowering sometimes."

Edward and Emmett laughed, Jasper unable to keep a smile from his face.

Without thinking, Emmett let his mind wander to the young woman who was being held against her will. He smiled, remembering how she felt in his arms, laying against his body, her heat radiating through him. He almost felt her next to him now. He wanted her to come back, he wanted to have her near him right now. He didn't want to wait until she got home to see her.

"Really?"

Edward's voice broke him from his thoughts. Turning to see the grinning face of his brothers, Emmett growled. The brothers only laughed as the large man, the youngest of them all, stood and left. They continued to watch as he ran into the woods.

"You should have felt that." Jasper laughed.

"You should have heard it." Edward replied before they went back into the house.

The two young woman found themselves more or less forcing Jocelyn to try on clothes as they went from one store in Port Angeles to another. After a few hours, she had begun to lighten up a little bit, calming down and accepting their opinions. When they finally found a few outfits, Jocelyn's stomach growled again.

"I swear, I'll never get used to you hybrid's metabolisms." Bella laughed. "You're as bad as the rez boys."

The color returned to her face at the comment before they made their way to the restaurant that was the closest. As the food had been served and Jocelyn had begun to eat, she felt the others watching her.

"Do you know how difficult it is to eat with you guys always watching me?" she asked as she took a sip of water.

"I'm sorry. I should know." Bella laughed.

"But that's not why we're watching you." Alice chimed.

"Then why are you staring at me?" she asked skeptically.

"Because…" she swooned.

Jocelyn's eye brow raised at the comment.

"Am I missing something?"

"Yes." she answered blatantly.

"Just tell her Alice." Bella laughed. "I don't think she likes being toyed with."

"Not particularly no."

"Fine." she sighed. "Emmett's in love with you."

Jocelyn had taken a bit of her pasta and immediately began to cough. The other two women watched as she tried to get the food dislodged with water and coughs. Finally, she had managed to get the food down, and her throat clear.

"Beg pardon?" she asked with a raspy voice.

"Emmett is in love with you." she repeated, drawing out the sentence a little more then before.

"How would you know something like that?"

"Jasper tells me everything." she replied with a wide smile. "He says the amount of emotion coming from him is almost overwhelming every time he even thinks abouy you."

"That could mean anything." she answered, feeling herself calm a little more. "I knew he was worried about me, I just didn't know why."

"Because he loves you." she smiled again. "Jasper told me that when you were screaming last night, that he felt so much fear it made him sick."

"I would imagine so." she muttered, shudders ripping through her at the thoughts of what she had seen.

"It wasn't from you."

Jocelyn rose a quizzical eye to the young woman in front of her who was simply smiling that same smile as before.

"The fear was coming from Emmett because he didn't know how to help you."

"Are you sure?" she asked, almost afraid of the answer.

"Very. He said that he never felt worry or fear like that from Emmett before."

She felt her heart sink in her chest. She didn't want to hear this. This was something she had hoped wouldn't happen. He wasn't hers anymore, he wasn't even alive anymore.

"Is something wrong?" Bella finally asked after moments of silence.

Jocelyn looked up from the table and into their eyes.

"You don't share his feelings do you?" Alice asked in a quiet voice.

Her lack of response was more then enough to confirm their suspicions. Alice and Bella's faces fell.

"I shouldn't have told you that then." Alice muttered.

"It's not that I don't love him." Jocelyn answered. "I'm just too confused to have any idea."

"What do you mean?"

"I loved the Emmett he used to be, more then anything else in the world. I was willing to have a human life with him. But I don't know this version of Emmett at all." she sighed, tears beginning to burn her eyes. "I don't know anything about him."

"What do you want to know? We can tell you everything." Bella replied.

"It's not that. It's not things he likes or dislikes. It's who he is."

"He's the same as he was before… isn't he?"

"It doesn't matter if he is or isn't."

"Why?"

"I don't deserve a second chance, not after what I did. He can't love me. If he knew what happened, he would rather rip my throat out then talk to me."

"He already told you he forgave you." Bella said.

"Because he doesn't remember." Jocelyn snapped before silencing herself. "I have done unspeakable things to him. I don't deserve his forgiveness, or his love."

"You do love him… don't you?" Alice asked, eying the young woman closely.

Her lack of response was yet another confirmation. Alice began to beam once more, nearly bouncing out of her seat while Bella just looked at Jocelyn's sad face.

"What is it you miss the most?" she asked quietly.

"His eyes." she answered simply. "He had eyes that made the sky look pale in comparison."

Alice swooned at the romantic notion of it all.

"You'll love him again. I know you will." she smiled before looking at her watch. "Oh god, we should probably head home."

The others agreed and stood from the table before paying and leaving. As they made their way outside, a multitude of bags in hand, Alice immediately stopped. Standing in front of them, leaning against the light post, was Emmett, smiling wide.

"What are you doing here?" Alice asked with a wide grin.

"Oh uh, just seeing what you girls are up to." he smiled, trying to hide his nerves.

"How'd you get here?"

"Ran." he mumbled.

"Just couldn't keep away could you?" Bella teased.

"Shut up Bells." he snapped before turning to Jocelyn's stunned face. "See you're in one piece."

"Yeah. I survived." she said with a weak grin.

"Hey, why don't you guys go ahead and head home. Bella and I will meet you later." Alice laughed.

"You sure? You ready for that far of a run?" Emmett asked Jocelyn with a wicked smile.

"Are you suggesting I can't keep up?" she asked with a raised brow.

"Suggesting?" he laughed loudly. "I know it."

"Sounds like there's a wager to be had." Alice laughed.

"She's right, let's make it interesting." Emmett smiled.

"What'd you have in mind?" Jocelyn asked, slightly afraid.

"If I win, you have to come with us to the Denali's ball."

"The who's what?"

"The Denali's ball. Every year at Halloween, they have a ball for all of the 'civilized' vampires." he smiled. "And you'll have to go with me as my date."

"And if I win?"

"What's it matter? You won't."

The teasing in his voice was more then enough for her to become intrigued.

"Fine. You're on."

"Fine." he smiled, shaking her hand to seal the deal. "You ready? Set… Go!"

Before she had a chance, Emmett ran off into the distance.

"McCarty! Get back here!" she yelled, a smile on her lips as she dropped her bags and ran.

"So, what was that in the restaurant?" Bella finally asked Alice as they got into the car.

"I have no idea what you're talking about." she teased as they loaded their bags.

"Uh-huh." Bella laughed. "That part about you _knowing_ she was going to love him again. I thought you couldn't see her."

"I can't." she smiled. "But Jasper feels her love for Emmett when ever he got close enough to her. She loves him, she just doesn't realize it yet."


	13. Wolves

The two ran through the trees with blinding speeds, Jocelyn long since having changed into her feline form. Emmett's laughter echoed through the forest as he kept pace with her. He was only going part of his full potential, knowing she was doing the same. When they grew closer to the house, Emmett kicked it into high gear. Seeing him pull far ahead of her wasn't going to cut it. Jocelyn launched herself forward, easily able to catch up with him again. She knew she was faster then him but she found herself letting him win. She smiled, temporarily enjoying the view before realizing what she was doing. Seeing the clearing coming closer, she stepped it up. As they neared the tree line, she felt herself fall back once more. Why was she letting him win? Before she had rationalized what she was doing, Emmett was already on the front porch of the house, smiling back at her.

Digging her paws into the ground, Jocelyn forced herself to come to a halt before she took out the front porch. Emmett's laughter sounded loudly in her ears as she growled playfully at him. At the sound of their brother returning, Edward and Jasper emerged once more. As the thoughts went through her head of what she had just done, she heard Edward snicker.

_If you tell him I let him win, I'll kill you._ she thought to him.

Edward only smiled and nodded as the car came up the driveway. Bella and Alice couldn't help but laugh at the two who had run the entire distance as they grabbed the bags. The small pixie was smiling, handing the large beast one of the multiple shopping bags.

"Here." she smiled. "You can change into these."

"Thank you." Edward relayed. "And don't think you've gotten away with this Emmett."

"Yeah, yeah." he laughed. "Don't be a sore loser."

"Don't test me."

With that, she turned and made her way into the forest to change into the new clothes Alice had forced her to buy.

"So… Emmett…" Bella laughed, making her way up to her big brother. "Did you really have to run all the way to Port Angeles?"

"You really couldn't stay away could you?" Jasper laughed.

"Shut up." he grumbled.

"Awe, poor baby." Alice cooed, pinching her brother's cheeks like a child. "Don't get mad. We're just teasing you."

"Sure, sure." he grumbled.

A few moments later, Jocelyn emerged from the tree line, trying her best to adjust the shirt she had been forced to buy. Emmett smiled wide as she came closer.

"You look cute."

"I feel ridiculous." she mumbled.

"Oh calm down. Ya know, I love blue."

"I knew you would." Alice sang as the others made their way inside.

The grin on his face made her almost uncomfortable. She felt as though she was becoming the center of attention and was beginning to hate the simple blue, v-neck shirt Alice had gotten her. It was just low enough for her cleavage to show, and she was beginning to feel that Emmett was not above looking.

"You need to quit squirming like that." he teased.

Instead of a reply, she glared at him before she remembered something.

"So, why'd you run to Port Angeles?" she asked with a smile.

"Oh, uh…"

It was Emmett's turn to fidget and squirm uncomfortably. She knew he would be blushing if he could, something that made her smile. She simply stood there, crossing her arms in front of herself as she watched his eyes dart about, doing their best to avoid looking directly at her.

"I just wanted to make sure you were in one piece." he replied, hoping she would buy the same lie his brothers wouldn't.

"Really?" she asked skeptically.

Maybe she wouldn't. As he tried to come up with some kind of lie to make more sense then the truth, a whiff of dog filled his nose.

"Is it Sunday already?" he asked with a wicked smile.

Just as she eyed him with curiosity, five large men, the biggest she had ever seen with a pulse, emerged from the tree line. Turning, she couldn't help but feel the breath catch in her throat. Each of them, well into six feet of height, muscles adorning every possible inch or their body, dark black hair cut down in short styles, nearly black eyes that seemed to glint with every light in the sky and wide grins on their faces.

"Hey guys!" Emmett boomed.

"What's up Emmett?" the one in the lead replied. "Who's this?"

Jocelyn soon realized as the closer they got, the new comers were looking at her, ten eyes focused on her. She suddenly felt the blood rush to her face again.

"You guys aren't going to turn another human are you?" the first guy asked almost angrily.

"Trust me, she's better then a wolf or a vamp." Emmett replied with his smirk.

The eyes shot back to her. Jocelyn felt her heart beat faster in her chest at the sight of all of them, once more, looking at her. After so many years of being in the background, blending into her surroundings, she felt more then slightly uncomfortable with being thrust into the lime light. Now though, their glances were full of curiosity and confusion. The best she could muster, was a half hearted smile and wave. The instant she had, the tanned men burst out in laughter, Emmett joining.

"I think Esme's made some more food for this one. If you guys haven't eaten yet, you know your welcome to it."

"I can always go for more." Another man smiled before walking forward.

"Hey guys!" Bella chimed from the front door. "I thought I smelt dog."

"Sure, sure." the first one mused. "How's it going Bells?"

"Pretty good." she answered, hugging each of the men in front of her. "I see you guys met Jocelyn."

Once again, eyes trained on her and she felt herself blush once more.

"Nice to meet you." the first one that hugged Bella said. "I'm Jacob."

Jocelyn finally felt a real smile take her lips as they went around introducing themselves. Apparently, these were the 'wolves' the others had been talking about.

"You ready to play some ball?" the one they called Quil asked.

"Hell yeah!" Emmett boomed.

"You guys are playing baseball again?" Jocelyn asked.

The group of men looked from one to another and laughed loudly before answering.

"We don't play baseball with the wolves." Emmett laughed.

"Yeah. We're much more a _football_ kind of group." Jacob smiled.

"Football? Really?" she asked with a grin.

The men gave one curious glance to one another before another smile crept over their faces.

"You wanna play?" Emmett asked.

"Sure. If you boys aren't scared." she teased.

"That's my girl!" Emmett boomed, wrapping his arm around her shoulder and walking off, the wolves behind them.


	14. Football!

"So, vampires versus wolves?" Carlisle asked with a smile.

The groups of Cullens and wolves had made their way to the same open field they used for baseball, Bella marking one end zone while Alice the other. Slowly, the family made their way to the side lines, each smiling in anticipation for what was to come.

"Um, where do I fit into that?" Jocelyn asked nervously.

"You mean you aren't a wolf?" Jacob asked.

She shook her head.

"I thought you said she wasn't a vampire?"

"She's not." Emmett smiled. "You'll see."

The large man smiled as the very petite young woman took her position. Honestly, he couldn't think of anything funnier to him at the moment. She was perhaps a head or more shorter then all of them and was more then fifty pounds lighter then the smallest person on the field. It was fantastic.

"Don't worry." Jacob sneered with a glance to his friends. "We won't hurt you."

Jocelyn shot up from her crouched position and stared at him in disbelief. There was no way he just said something like that to her… But he did. Her brows came together as she scowled, a wicked grin touching her lips as she knelt back down.

"You ready for this hun?" Emmett laughed.

"Bring it on Fido." she teased.

The groups positioned themselves and with a loud HUT, the game commenced. To see a game being played with such large men and their speed, there was truly nothing better for the family to watch. Everyone screamed for their mates, and for their friends, unable to keep from laughing at the small woman, the only female in the game.

As Edward launched the ball into the air, Jocelyn found her opportunity. Spotting the toss, Jacob ran for an interception. When he felt the ball come close enough to jump, something leapt onto his back. Doing his best to shake it, Jacob noticed pressure on his shoulders before seeing Jocelyn launch herself from his broad shoulders and snatch the ball from the air. Feeling himself nearly freeze, he watched as she cradled the ball to her and hit the ground with a faint thud, as though she had leapt no more then two inches in the air. She turned and smiled just in time to see Jacob getting tackled by a large Emmett. Unable to enjoy the look of shock on the poor man's face, Jocelyn ran as the rest of the wolves took chase after her.

When she was within mere yards of the end zone (inches at their speed) she felt them close in. Thinking quickly, Jocelyn jumped into the air once more, avoiding the two men that came smashing into each other underneath her feet. Laughter rang in her ears from both teams and the audience as her feet landed within their goal. Turning and smiling wide, Jocelyn held the ball above her head in declaration of her score.

"Get her!" Quil yelled.

"Wait!" she yelled as the smiling boys ran to her. "I already got the point!"

Before she could do anything, the young woman found herself on the bottom of a large 'dog' pile. Three of the five men were crushing her beneath them and all she could do was laugh as she wiggled her way out. Slowly, after hearing a laughing reprimand from Sam and Jacob, Quill, Embry and Seth stood, helping her up from the ground.

"Good game little one." Embry laughed, patting her shoulder. "You may not be a wolf, but you aren't half bad."

"Thanks." she smiled. "Still our possession."

Jacob could be heard giggling as she ran the short distance to the ball and tossed it to Edward.

The game commenced, the points nearing the triple digits by the time it was over. The men whooped and hollered happily when they finished, the vampires winning. Jocelyn's face turned red again as they congratulated her, not being used to the attention.

"That's not fair!" Quil whined.

"Why not?" Carlisle asked. "You agreed to let her play."

"We were scared to tackle her."

"But not body slam me?" Jocelyn asked with a raised brow.

"What ever." he smiled, putting his arm around her shoulder for a small hug. "You did good for your first time."

"Thank you." she smiled before lightly touching her stomach. "I'm starving."

"I figured you would be." Emmett laughed. "You want to hunt or eat human food?"

"Hunt. I still have so much energy from the game." she giggled.

"Hunt? What are you?" Embry teased.

"You'll see man." Emmett smiled, hugging her tightly to his chest. "You'll see."

"So, where do you want to go?" Bella asked.

"Well, there's snow up by Canada so the deer and Elk already have their winter fat." she smiled.

The others couldn't help but giggle at the eagerness in her voice at the thought.

"I'll come with you." Emmett smiled. "I could use something to eat."

"Us too." Alice chimed speaking for her and Jasper.

"Why don't all of us just go? You guys want to join us?" Carlisle asked the wolves.

"I have to get home to Emily." Sam smiled.

"Yeah. I've been missing Claire." Quil smiled sheepishly.

"I'm up for it." Jacob laughed.

"Me too." added Seth.

"I'm going to change then, so we can leave." Jocelyn answered before disappearing.

Emmett couldn't help but gaze almost lovingly at the trees, waiting for her to return. Within seconds, reluctantly, Jocelyn emerged. She heard a collective gasp from the ones who hadn't seen her before and felt heat fill her cheeks once more as she came forward.

"Wow." Embry muttered. "I'm curious to see what she can do."

"Why are you all staring at me?" Edward asked, translating for the young woman.

"We've never seen a cat." Jacob laughed. "Come on guys."

The five wolves disappeared, three returning after they had changed. Jocelyn felt her heart stop at the sheer size of them as they sauntered up to the group. Coming to stop next to her was a beautiful brown wolf, explained to be Jacob. She could tell they were comparing size, and there wasn't much of a difference.

Her shoulders only came a few inches shy of his, their chest about the same width, and her head only slightly shorter. It was magnificent to see three wolves that could easily look an average sized man in the eyes and a cat almost as big.

"You guys ready?" Bella finally asked.

With a nod from the hybrid animals, the group set off towards the Canadian border.


	15. The Hunters

The snow fell in soft waves, blowing effortlessly in the breeze as they went. The family of vampires couldn't help but smile as the light flecks managed to get caught in the thick fur of the animals, hanging lightly on their whiskers before their sheer speed sent the flurries flying once more. Seeing the fresh snow was making Emmett feel some what frisky. When the large hunting group was still moving North, he felt the sudden urge to break the monotony. With her back to him, Emmett launched a massive snow ball at the cat's back, taking her completely off her feet and sending her reeling into a snow bank. Perhaps a snow 'ball' wasn't the right term. The ball more resembled a boulder sized chunk of the icy substance.

When the large puff of loose snow managed to settle, the massive amounts of loose snow from the trees above falling, her head poked out. Flakes and bits of snow clung to her fur and whiskers as she looked for an explanation. The Cullens and Quils had slowed when the loud thud sounded, each making their way back to see what had happened. At the sight of the confused feline none were able to hold back a laugh.

Snickering sounded lightly before she noticed the expression on Emmett's face. He looked as though he were in complete pain trying to hold back his laughter. When he heard the growl emanate from her throat, he couldn't stand it. Loud laughter boomed through the trees, knocking loose snow from the branches with its force. She watched in disbelief as he doubled over, laughing louder and harder then a normal human would have. She was certain if he could, he would have broken a rib.

Having enough of it, Jocelyn launched herself out of the snow bank and into Emmett's chest. Her massive paws landed hard as he fell backwards. The large vampire still laughed like an idiot as she stood on top of him, her teeth bared as she growled.

"Are you done laughing like a moron?" Edward asked for her.

"Not… yet…." he struggled to say.

But as he laid there underneath her, snow deep enough to nearly cover him, he suddenly stopped. He was distracted by her eyes. There they were again, less then a foot from his face. Her golden eyes. It was at this distance that he noticed some flecks of green in them. Beautiful.

"Eh-hem?" a voice suddenly replied.

Turning, the two saw everyone, vampire and wolf alike, staring at them. Quickly, Jocelyn stumbled back from him while Emmett simply remained on the ground smiling back.

"Jealous." he smiled.

"Come on Em. I know you smell that." Alice finally said.

Sure enough, with his attention finally back on track, there was a distinct smell of small game deer. Smiling still, Emmett stood and the groups set off. With Jasper, Alice, Carlisle, Esme and Seth not eating, there was more then enough for the others, even with Jacob's, Embry's and Jocelyn's ravenous appetites.

The group broke apart, each doing their own thing while Jocelyn began to stalk. Her body was low to the ground, her massive paws making no sound as she stepped slowly through the fresh snow. She watched the creatures carefully in the distance, careful to make sure they weren't going to be able to get away.

As she made herself ready to pounce, something suddenly burned in her shoulder. The sound was something that she didn't comprehend, but the pain, the pain was definitely there. Turning to look around, Jocelyn was sudden met with the scent of humans. Hunters.

Trying to find where they were coming from, Jocelyn felt another burning in her side. She was their target, she was being shot. The young woman let out a low roar to the others, trying to communicate with Edward what was happening as she began to run. Before she was able to disappear, two more shots hit her.

"What's going on?" Emmett yelled as he met her, a great distance from the hunters already.

When he looked down, Emmett was more then capable of seeing the blood remaining on her fur. Panic gripped him as the others came close.

"Fucking hunters." he mumbled, making his way to her side to check the wounds. "You already healed. You okay?"

"No. Son of a bitch shot me in my shoulder and hip." Edward answered.

"We should get those out of her soon before they do some real damage." Carlisle finally said.

"What do you mean? She's already healed."

"If they're left to rattle around in there, there's no telling what kind of damage they'll do." he answered simply. "Come on."

"I'm sorry to cut this short." Edward translated.

"Don't be." Emmett laughed. "I'm sure a human would love to have you mounted. I would."

The blatant sexual innuendo was more then she could ignore. She felt her face burn once more as she tried to take a step forward only to let out another cry of pain. Carlisle immediately rushed to her side and began to feel her shoulder. Sure enough, wedged right in the socket, was a large caliber bullet.

"Can you phase back?"

"Yeah but, I don't have anything to wear."

"Here." Emmett chimed, volunteering his shirt without a second thought.

Again, Jocelyn felt herself completely absorbed in his physique, something she was sure he had been planning on. Shaking her head back to normal, she looked at Edward.

"She doesn't have anything to wear for pants." he replied.

Without translating, Edward made his way to Jacob's side and unlatched his shorts from the strap on his ankle. Turning, he smiled and held them up for Jocelyn to see.

"She says thank you Jacob." Edward replied. "He says your welcome."

"I'll help you if you want." Alice answered.

"No thank you. I can manage."

But when she took another step, Jasper cringed. Alice smiled sweetly and walked up to the large animal. Taking Emmett's shirt and Jacob's shorts into her mouth, Jocelyn limped painfully into the distance, finding somewhere she could change.

"You just can't keep your shirt on when you're around her can you?" Bella laughed.

"Shut up Bella." Emmett grumbled, still looking into the distance.

A few moments later, the young woman emerged, her arm draped over Alice's shoulder. She was drowning in fabric. Emmett's shirt hung to the side, her shoulder exposed, while Jacob's shorts begged to fall from her narrow frame.

"Now isn't that cute?" Emmett laughed as she glared.

As she tried her hardest to keep from screaming in anger and pain as she walked, Emmett ran to her side and scooped her up into his arms and out of Alice's help. The look of shock on her face made him smile all the wider, his dimples well on display. She felt her heart beat faster again at the sight. He draped her arms around his neck and with one final smile, he began his run to the house.

Jocelyn found herself incapable of taking her eyes from the man that was holding her. He was fascinating to her, beautiful, something so much stronger and colder then she remembered. There were traces of the man she had fallen for buried in there, somewhere, but it still wasn't him. She tried to keep reminding herself of that fact, but the more time she spent around him, the more she realized it wasn't working.

"You just going to stare at me the whole time?" he asked with a crooked smile.

"I wasn't staring…" she lied, training her eyes forward for the first time.

"What ever. You can't keep you eyes off me." he teased. "Don't worry about it. I can't keep mine off you either."

The comment made her face blush again without even trying. He was definitely the same.

Within the hour, the group made their way into Forks and soon to the house. Without stopping, Emmett took the young woman in his arms upstairs, waiting only a split second for Carlisle to come in behind him.

"How you going to find them?" he asked as he laid her on the operating table. "There aren't any entry wounds."

"I know." he frowned, digging through his tools. "I have to use a high powered magnet to bring them close enough to the surface so I can cut them out."

"That sounds delightful." she replied sarcastically.

"Are you ready for this?" Emmett asked with a slight smile, trying to hide his concern.

"I don't have a choice." she groaned.

"Okay Jocelyn, lay on your side." Carlisle told her kindly. "Would you like some morphine?"

"No." she answered simply.

Emmett and Carlisle shot each other worried glances for a moment before speaking again.

"You sure hun?"

"I'll be fine." she replied, rolling onto her left side. "Just do it."

"Emmett, perhaps you should hold her hand."

Emmett nodded and took her small hand in his for the first time, that she knew of, and held it tight. Carlisle positioned himself beside her and set his tools down before bracing himself.

"Are you ready?"

"Just do it."

With a nod from his son, Carlisle brought the industrial magnet up to her side and turned it on. Within seconds of the power being set free, Jocelyn felt the bullet in her shoulder begin to move. Her hand clamped down on Emmett's, squeezing it tightly as she closed her eyes. It took only a moment for Carlisle to see the bullet right under the skin. Quickly, he turned off the magnet and cut into her skin, pulling the bullet out before it closed. After he had, her wound took only a fraction of time to heal itself.

Jocelyn let out a sigh of breath as she steadied her heart beat. Without speaking, she pulled her shirt up and pointed to the next area she felt the bullets hit. Resuming his task of holding her hand, Emmett waited. Carlisle took the magnet in his hand once more and turned it on. This bullet took longer to come to the surface.

Jocelyn felt it rip through her internal organs as it was forced to the surface. Emmett watched as she bit down on her lip, blood forming where her teeth dug in. Her eyes were shut as hard as they could be and she held desperately to him. Emmett felt himself having to fight back his own groan of pain as the fingernails of her other hand dug into his arm, reaching the bone. Still she held on, refusing to scream or any painkillers as Carlisle saw it coming to the surface. Moving with the same sure hands and speed as before, he cut the bullet out once again, dropping it next to its partner.

When she had healed, Jocelyn let herself breathe again, her body relaxing, her grip loosening. Emmett slowly felt himself pry her nails out of his arm, feeling them jerk out of his bone. Glancing up at him with teary eyes, she saw him simply smile down at her.

"You could have screamed." he told her kindly as he wiped the blood from her lip.

"I think it might be better if I give you the morphine now." Carlisle muttered, his heart wrenching at the sight of her willingly putting herself through hell.

"No." she answered in a quiet voice, positioning herself for the next one.

Carlisle sighed heavily at her refusal for anything comforting before he returned his attention to his tasks. Better expecting what was going to happen, Emmett braced himself for the inevitable. Sure enough, her fingernails found their way into his flesh once more. This time, he bit his lip, refusing to take his eyes off her. Why would she do something like this to herself? Did she think herself a martyr? Stubborn woman.

Faster then before, it was removed, the final one in her hip. Carlisle had no use for the magnet, knowing exactly where it was from touch alone. As he tried to feel its position, he soon realized the metal was buried in her bone. He knew this was going to hurt more, and he knew she wasn't going to want to do anything about it. Reluctantly, he cut open her skin and began to dig.

As her grip tightened once more, there was no holding back. Jocelyn let out a loud scream mixed with the feline shriek, the same as when she dreamt. It was filled with the same pain as what ever haunted her at night. It was a God awful sound that Emmett never wanted to hear come from her again. Trying to keep her from suffering further, Carlisle moved as fast as he could. Within minutes, the final chunk of metal was free from her body and the trio breathed a final free breath.

"Thank you Carlisle." she finally muttered in a quiet voice.

"You're a quite welcome." he answered, his own voice sounding as though he had gone through the pain himself. "Since there isn't much clean up, I leave you two alone for a moment."

"Thanks Carlisle." Emmett said to his father as he left the room. "What the hell's wrong with you?"

"Excuse me?" Jocelyn asked, removing her hands from his grip and sitting up.

"You know exactly what I'm talking about. Why the hell wouldn't you want pain killers?"

"What's it matter? It's done now."

"You are the most stubborn woman I have ever met."

"You've told me that before." she replied, jumping off the table and nearly loosing her shorts.

"I should go back there and rip those hunter's throats out." he muttered under his breath.

"What?"

"Nothing." he snapped.

"No. Don't nothing me. Did you seriously just say you wanted to go kill those people?"

"They shot you! How are you not mad about that?"

"It's my fault. If I would have been paying attention I would have smelt them."

"Your fault? Quit making everything you fault?!" he asked angrily.

"I'm not going to talk about this with you." she answered. "I'm going to give Jacob back his shorts."

With that, she turned to leave the room. Emmett wasn't done with her, by no means. How could she sit there and think everything's her fault? Why can't she accept help when people are willing to make things more comfortable for her? Did she just like being in pain all the time?

Finally convincing himself it was a good idea, Emmett stormed out of the office and to Edward's old room. As he threw the door open, not even bothering to knock, he was met with something he wasn't expecting. Standing in front of him, was Jocelyn in nothing more then a pair of lace panties and bra. Emmett froze. His mouth hung open with what he was faced with as she turned bright red. However, the red in his face wasn't embarrassment, it was anger.

"What the hell is your problem?!"

He tried to speak but nothing was coming forward. Instead, his mind was filled with images of her in all manners of inappropriate poses.

"Get out!" she yelled, grabbing a blanket to cover herself.

Still, he didn't move. Letting her anger take over, Jocelyn lunged at Emmett, punching him hard in the jaw. The man fell limply down the stairs, hitting the door at the bottom. With his family rushing to his side, Emmett couldn't help but laugh.

"Are you okay Em?" Bella asked with a giggle.

"Oh my." Edward muttered with a raised brow. "That would put you in a good mood wouldn't it?"

"You have no idea." Emmett beamed.

As his smile widened, a furious Jocelyn came down the stairs in a flash, clothes now covering her body.

"What the hell is your problem? You can't knock before you walk in on people?" she yelled.

It was then the others finally knew what had happened.

"Oh don't be mad." he laughed, finally standing to face her. "It wasn't that bad."

"That bad? I could kill you for that."

"Oh yeah? You think you could?… Sweet cheeks."

As though he was begging to be knocked out, Emmett smacked her ass and ran out the front door. Anger boiled inside her as she took chase after him.


	16. I've Missed You

Chapter 16

His laughter led the way as Jocelyn took chase. She was furious and Emmett knew it, he just didn't care. The man taunted her as he ran, dodging in and out of the trees, making sure to keep some distance between them but it wasn't working. In an instant, the young woman leapt forward and tackled him. The two of them rolled on the ground until finally coming to a stop.

Emmett lay on top of her, smiling wide as he kept her arms pinned to the ground.

"You're fast aren't you?" he laughed. "But not as strong as me."

"Let me go." she grumbled, struggling against his weight.

"Not until you calm down." he smiled.

"I'm going to kill you." she hissed.

"Been there, done that."

Her face immediately froze and her body quite struggling. Emmett knew immediately he had said something wrong. Before he could apologize, tears began to well in her eyes again. In an instant, he had her up and cradled in his arms.

"Why would you say that?" she demanded, pushing herself out of his arms. "You asshole!"

Without a chance to explain, she left him where he was, sitting on the cold ground of the forest with nothing but his regret for opening his mouth.

Emmett had tried to apologize to Jocelyn but she wasn't letting him. Apparently, she had told Alice and Bella when she had gotten home and after that, they refused to let him near her until she felt like speaking to him. Hours had passed before his two sisters left Edward's old room. Emmett immediately jumped up from his spot on the floor and faced them.

"Can I talk to her yet?"

Without speaking, Alice reared back and punched him in the arm.

"Ow. What the hell was that for?"

"Do you know what you did to her? She was so upset by what you said it took us forever to get her to fall asleep." she scolded.

"I didn't mean to."

"Seriously?" Bella asked. "Because rubbing something like that in her face seems pretty deliberate."

"I honestly didn't think she'd take it that hard."

"You're right." Alice answered, throwing her hands in the air in frustration. "It's only been torturing her for the past few _decades_, why would it bug her?"

"Look, can I just talk to her?"

"She's finally asleep. You can talk to her tomorrow."

"But…"

"Go."

"Fine." he huffed, making his way down stairs and out the front door.

Emmett had lost track of any time as he sat on the front porch. As far as he could tell, it was somewhere around three a.m. but he didn't care. He quite asking what time it was hours ago. Everyone was getting irritated with him constantly checking, but he just wanted to know how close it was to sunrise, to her waking up.

As he sat there, staring off into nothing for the hundredth time, something pulled at his neck. The hairs on his neck began to stand and a split second later, her screams rang in his ears. Without any regard for the front door or the furniture he had pushed out of the way, Emmett ran up the stairs and to her temporary room.

Again, she thrashed on the bed, tears falling down her cheeks as she screamed for him. Pushing his family out of the way, Emmett swooped her into his arms and held her tight. Almost immediately, she clung to him tightly. She was shaking again, more violently then before, her heartbeat erratic, her breathing heavy.

"Shh, I've got you Josie." he whispered, rocking her gently back and forth in his arms. "It's alright. Everything's fine."

"Oh god…" she sobbed, her breath and tears burning his shoulder.

"It's okay." he told her again. "It wasn't real."

"Yes it was." she cried. "It was always real."

"Do you want me to have Jasper put you back to sleep?"

"No!" she almost yelled the words as she pulled back from him.

The look in her eyes was heart breaking. Tears stained her cheeks and clung to her eyelashes before they fell.

"I don't want to sleep again. Please don't make me sleep again."

"I won't." he muttered, his own voice breaking as he held her close once more. "Do you want me to stay here with you?"

He felt her nod and was immediately relieved. Turning, he motioned for the others to leave which they did without hesitation.

"Come on." he told her quietly, picking her up into his arms. "We're going to my room."

"Why?" she whispered.

"You slept better in my bed last night." he answered simply, and that was the end of it.

As they made their way to his room, Emmett closed the door quietly behind him and laid her on the bed like before. The moment he moved himself in behind her, she adjusted her body to cling to his side, refusing to let go. He smiled to himself at her contact before moving a bit more. He made sure she was comfortable in the same position as the previous night before he stopped.

"I'm sorry Emmett." she whispered.

"About what? I was the one being a dick." he answered truthfully. "I didn't mean to open my mouth like that. I'm sorry."

"You don't understand how much it hurts, reliving what I did night after night."

"Why can't you just let it go?"

"I… don't know. It just won't leave my thoughts."

"Look at me." he said, moving the two of them so she could see his face.

Emmett sat there for a moment, staring into her tortured face. With a delicate touch, Emmett wiped the tears from her cheeks, feeling his stomach jump as she closed her eyes and leaned into his touch. Lightly, he held her chin in his hand and made her look at him.

"I'm not angry with you." he told her calmly. "It was an accident."

She tried to shrug out of his touch again, refusing to confront what he was saying but he refused to let her move.

"Look at me." his words were gentle again, but held more authority then before. "I don't blame you. I'm glad you told me what happened, and I'm glad I ran into you. I don't have any regrets about anything that happened."

"I'm sorry."

"Stop apologizing."

"But it's my fault you are what you are."

"And what am I?"

"Dead."

When she tried to move her face this time, he let her. She was right, he was dead. He had no pulse, no color, no body heat, or any need to breathe. He was the walking dead.

"Does… does that bother you?"

She looked up at him with a questioning glance. This time, it was her that had to force him to look at her.

"What do you mean?" she asked quietly.

"I heard what you said at the restaurant in Port Angeles. The part where you said you missed the way I looked."

"Oh Emmett…" she whispered, her face falling into her hands.

"Is that what you want? I could wear contacts. I could even wear make up to make it look like I have a skin tone if you want."

The need in his voice made her heart break.

"What ever you want me to do I will."

"Why? Why would you do that?" she asked as she looked up.

"Because I want you to be happy." he muttered, his forehead resting against hers. "I want you to stay here… with me."

"Why?"

"Because you deserve to be as happy as you make me."

"Why?" she pressed.

Emmett felt the words bubble in his throat. He wanted to explain how happy she made him. He wanted to tell her that he couldn't help but watch her sleep and would do it for the rest of eternity if he could. He wanted to tell her that he felt empty without her in his arms. He wanted to tell her that nothing smelled sweeter to him then her skin. He wanted to tell her that he would follow her to the ends of the Earth if he had to. He wanted to tell her he would die to keep her safe. But his mouth wouldn't work.

"Just stay with me Jocelyn. Please?" he finally asked.

He felt her begin to silently cry again and when he opened his eyes, he could see the drops hit the fabric beneath them. He felt her hands come up and lightly touch the sides of his face, holding him closer to her.

"I never thought I'd see you again." she whispered, her voice cracking from her emotions. "I've missed you so much."

"I never knew happy until I found you again." he told her in a husky voice, his own eyes burning as they tried to cry. "I would have gone through eternity, not even aware my heart was empty."

"Why did you have to be so wonderful?" she cried, more tears falling.

"Just lucky I guess." he chuckled lightly. "Please stay with me Josie."

"Do you forgive me?"

"Always. There's nothing you could do to hurt me."

"Really?" she asked almost hopeful.

"As long as you stay by my side, there's nothing that can hurt me." he whispered with a smile.

Feeling her body begin to shake again, Emmett pulled her head back, his hands cupping her cheeks lightly as he kissed her forehead. His eyes met with hers as she smiled lightly. Emmett pulled her forward once more and kissed her nose. She smiled again and before he could control himself, Emmett leaned in and kissed her lips.

Her lips smoldered against his as he held her face. She didn't move or make any attempt to get away from him, something he was grateful for. Electricity coursed through his body at the touch of her soft skin and before he could stop himself, Emmett let his tongue come forward and touch her lips, beckoning to enter her mouth.

She obliged. At the feeling of her tongue touching his with such care and yearning, Emmett's grip shifted. Clamping down on her hips, Emmett moved the young woman on to his lap, leaving one hand on her hip as the other entwined in her hair. He felt her arms around his neck, pulling him closer to her as their passion grew.

Jocelyn's hand dug into his shoulders as he nipped her bottom lip lightly sending shivers down her back. Reluctantly, Emmett's mouth left hers and moved to her neck. He never remembered anything so intoxicating before as he pressed his parted lips to her pulse points. He could feel every bit of her. He could feel her hands holding on for dear life, the moans emanate from her throat, her pulse quicken, everything.

"I've missed you so much Emmett." she whispered, her voice breaking again but from lust, not despair.

That was more then enough for him. His arms tightened around her as he nipped her neck lightly, careful not to break the skin. He felt her body quiver from the touch and had to have it again. As the sound escaped her lips, he knew he had to claim them again. With a crushing force, he closed his mouth over hers and kissed her with renewed passion. As their kissing continued, he had forgotten her need for air. Smiling to himself, Emmett released her mouth only long enough for her to take in one breath before kissing her again.

His body couldn't take it anymore. He had to have more, he had to have all of her or he was going to burst and he could feel it. With quick, gentle movements, Emmett turned her over, her back laying on the plush bed.

"Wait…" she muttered between kisses.

Immediately, Emmett ceased his movements and looked down at her. His eyes were black with lust and he knew it, it was reflected in her own unique orbs as she struggled to breathe.

"Did I do something wrong?" his voice deeper then she had ever heard it.

"You're not mine to have." she sighed, her head turning to the side as her eyes closed. "I can't do this Emmett. You're not mine."

He felt his arms begin to shake as he lowered himself to her neck and kissed her lightly. She shivered again from the touch of his cool lips as the circled around her ear, nipping her lobe gently.

"I was always yours." he whispered.

But, he understood what she meant. He was married to someone that wasn't her, something that never bothered him until now. Frankly, the thought broke his heart. Slowly, he rolled to the side, wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her to his chest.

As the two of them lay there, trying their best to calm themselves from the events that had just taken place, he couldn't help but kiss her neck again. Once more, she shivered. He enjoyed that reaction, one he never got from Rosalie.

"I was always yours." he repeated, his breath gracing her skin. "And that will never change."

He knew his words were genuine and judging by her reaction, so did she. He felt her shake again, this time from the tears that came forth once more. She was crying again, and he was certain he knew why.

Jocelyn held his arms close to her chest as the words he had spoken echoed in her head. She had wanted to hear them, more then anything, but it didn't change anything. He still belonged to another, and no matter how much she wanted to change that, she couldn't. All his words did, was reaffirm that she wasn't worthy of having him. Her own actions had taken him from her once, and her chances of happiness with it.

There they laid until he felt her fall asleep. Emmett held her as close to his body as he could while keeping her comfortable. He refused to let her go again. He wasn't going to open his mouth and say anything stupid. He wasn't going to do anything that would make her question the fact that he cared about her. He was going to make sure she was as happy as she made him, especially after all of the pain he had caused her.


	17. One Last Thing

The bright light was hurting her eyes as she tried to steady her headache. This was becoming a regular occurrence when she fell asleep crying. Keeping them closed, she felt around, noticing that Emmett was gone. Her heart sank in her chest as she buried her face in the blanket. He had run away from her. What did she expect?

"He went to get you something."

The sudden voice sent the young woman flying off the bed, and before her grace could take hold, she hit the ground. Giggling was more then audible in the background. Eventually, she stood and saw the young spiky haired vampire sitting on the edge of the bed. Another wide smile was plastered on her face like so many times before.

"He went to go pick something up for you." she repeated again.

"Meaning?" she asked slowly as she stood.

"I can't tell you." she beamed.

"Okay…"

Jocelyn was going to leave it at that. Turning, she planned on taking a shower only to hear a huff from behind. Turning, she saw a pouting Alice, her arms crossed over her chest.

"What?"

"You're not even curious?"

"You said you weren't going to tell me."

"Yeah but, I thought you'd at least _try_ to get some kind of information out of me."

"Would it matter?"

"Maybe." she smiled.

"Okay, what'd he get me."

"I can't tell."

"Fine." she replied with a shrug before turning once more.

"He got you a dress!" she blurted.

Jocelyn turned quickly to see her clamping her hands playfully over her mouth while she smiled. Eyes wide with shock at the outburst and the randomness of what she said, Jocelyn walked forward.

"A dress? For what?"

"The baaaalll." she smiled.

The young woman rolled her eyes. She had completely forgotten about the ball.

"When is it again?"

"Three days."

"What?! What day is it?"

"October 28th. You don't keep track do you?"

"There isn't much of a point for me to." she mumbled. "I never should've let him win."

"You let Emmett win?"

Jocelyn's eyes widened again. She had spent so much time by herself and with people that were normal, she had forgotten vampire's had hearing like hers. But as she waited for the shock to take hold of Alice's face, something else happened. Alice was smiling.

"I told you so."

"What?"

"I told you you'd love him."

Jocelyn tried to open her mouth to rebut what she was being told, only to have Emmett come swinging into the room with a large garment bag in his hands. The smile on his face quickly faded when he saw his little sister sitting on his bed and the shocked expression on Jocelyn's face. Quickly, he scowled at his sister.

"What are you doing here Alice?"

"Nothing." she sang with a smile before leaving.

"What'd she tell you?" he asked worried.

"Nothing." she answered quickly.

Emmett narrowed his eyes at her as he took a step forward, examining the face of the nervous young woman. Another smile took his face. Those dimples were going to be the death of her.

"Do you want to see it?" he asked with a taunting smile.

"No." she answered simply. "I have to talk to you Emmett."

The tone in her voice and the fact that she refused to look at him let him know this wasn't going to be a good talk.

"Never good to hear that." he muttered before laying the bag on the bed. "What's wrong?"

He watched as she paced for a moment, trying to come up with the words for what she had to explain. It was hard for her. She knew with what she was going to say, he wasn't going to be happy.

"I can't go with you Emmett." she finally blurted out.

It was the best she could do. There was no way to sugar coat something like that and the best thing to do was to come right out with it. Her heart broke the instant his smile vanished.

"What do you mean?"

"I can't go to the…"

"Denali's."

"Yeah that. I can't go with you."

"Why? You lost. You said you'd go."

"Where's your wife?"

Emmett's back tightened at the mention of Rose. She heard the growl he emitted from his throat as he looked away from her. Then he thought of something. She was in Alaska with the Denalis. He had forgotten about that before betting for her to accompany him. Rose was going to be there and there would be all kinds of hell to pay if her brought Jocelyn.

"She's in Alaska." he finally answered.

"I can't do this." she mumbled, letting her body fall onto the bed, her back to him.

"Is this about last night?" he asked worriedly.

"No." she replied with a faint smile. "But you're still married Emmett and I can't walk into a den of vampires at your side if you're supposed to be there with your wife."

"If I take care of it, will you keep your promise?"

His quiet voice made her turn to face him.

"What are you going to do?"

"Don't worry about it." he declared happily as he stood.

"Emmett, what are you going to do?" she asked again, standing to face him.

The large man smiled and pulled her into a hug.

"Something I should have done a long time ago." he smiled before kissing her head. "I'll be gone for a little while but I'll be back before tomorrow night."

"Wait what?"

He smiled again and kissed her cheek lovingly before darting quickly out of the room. Jocelyn took a moment to comprehend what he was saying before she ran after him. Quickly making her way down the stairs and to the front door, she managed to stop just in time to see him drive away, his hand sticking out of the window waving as he disappeared.

Growling to herself, Jocelyn went into the house to find Edward. Screaming his name in her mind so not to alert the rest of the house, she waited for him to appear behind her at the door.

"Where's Emmett going?" she asked him irritated.

He simply looked at her dumb founded for a moment.

"I wasn't here." he answered simply.

"Alice!" Jocelyn called.

Within seconds, the young woman glided down the stairs and came to a halt in front of her, a smile never leaving her lips.

"He went to see Rosalie." she answered simply.

"Oh god. Why?"

"Don't worry about it." she cooed, her hand laying gently on the young woman's shoulder. "He's been wanting to do this for a while. He'll be just fine."


	18. Give Me a Divorce or Give Me Death!

The ride to Alaska was long, longer then he ever remembered it being in the first place. The only thing Emmett could think would make it better, would be having Jocelyn at his side. He smiled to himself at the thoughts of the young woman as he braced himself for what he was about to do.

Hours later, Emmett found himself making the trek up to the beautiful house the held the other coven of their kind. Another smile crept over his face as his friends made their way to the front step to welcome him. Alice must have called.

"Emmett!" Kate declared happily.

"How's it going?" he asked with a happy tone, hugging her tightly. "Alice called?"

"Of course." Eleazar smiled. "Nothing gets passed her."

"Should've known." he smiled. "Where's Rose?"

The others looked from one to another with curious glances, something Emmett didn't like.

"She's still pissed?" he groaned.

"A bit." Carmen cringed.

"A bit? She nearly ripped my throat out when I asked what was wrong." Tanya muttered. "What'd you do anyway?"

Emmett smiled uneasily as he ran his fingers through his hair, but before he could say a word, Rosalie emerged from the front door. Her face lit up at the sight of him without the young woman.

"You left her!" she declared happily as she ran to his side and hugged him.

Emmett made no move to hug her and she soon realized it. Within an instant, she backed away to stand next to the others.

"You still have the stray at home?!" she screamed.

"Hey! Josie's not a stray!" he snapped.

"Josie?" she hissed. "Why are you here?"

"I want a divorce." he said unnaturally happy.

The faces of their friends fell immediately, some fidgeting at the uncomfortable nature of the conversation. Rose was completely still, her face frozen in an uncomfortable grimace that hadn't changed for more then a few heart beats.

"What?" she finally asked.

"Maybe we should go talk somewhere else?" he asked, hoping to spare his friends from the display.

"Why? So you can spare telling them you're leaving me for a giant cat?" she asked angrily.

"She's my mate." he answered, his own tone becoming angry.

"What?"

The echoes from Rosalie's outburst could be heard through the serene landscape without fail. His brow furrowed at her as he grabbed her arm and led her away from the others.

"Why can't you just be happy for me?" he hissed as the others made their way into the house.

"Happy? You're telling me that after all our time together, you're leaving me for a fucking cat!"

"_Don't _talk about her like that." he growled. "Just do the civil thing and give me a divorce."

"No." she declared as she crossed her arms.

"Huh?"

Emmett wasn't completely sure he heard her right. He reiterated the conversation over and over in his head until he came to the final conclusion.

"You're a bitch." he blurted.

Again, her face froze and the cocky smile that had once touched her lips faded.

"What?"

"You're a bitch. I can't believe I never saw it before. You are a horrible person."

"I am not."

"Yeah. You are. You're selfish and conceited and god forbid any one gets the chance to be happy when you can't. Jesus. You refuse to let Bella change because you _knew_ she'd be happier and prettier then you. You despise what you are but you're too scared to do anything about it so instead you just make the people around you miserable. You even _knew_ you weren't my mate and let me believe you were."

The last sentence sent a chill down his spine from her reaction. He noticed, for the first time, that she looked sad.

"How can you say that to me?"

"You said it yourself!" he declared. "You told me the only reason you changed me was cause you wanted to take care of me like a kid. You would rather me stay miserable away from Josie and with you then let me be happy. Why? Don't you want to find your mate?"

"I don't want _her_ to be happy." she hissed.

Emmett looked at her dumbstruck. She really was as bad as people said she was, he was just too stubborn to see it. She was a horrible, horrible person and he never felt more angry with her then he did at this moment. He was beginning to hate her. He couldn't believe it, but he was actually beginning to hate the young woman that had given him so much.

"Fine." he replied throwing his hands into the air. "I'll do it anyway. Last time we got married was more then twenty something years ago. They wouldn't believe I'm the same guy."

As he headed off to the house, Rosalie found herself resenting what she had just done. The real question was, was she too stubborn to do anything about it or would she let yet another person be happy without her?

"She going to be okay?" Tanya asked as she watched Rosalie run into the woods to hunt.

"I don't know." he grumbled. "I didn't know she was really this difficult. I mean, Jesus."

"She was always a little thick headed and stubborn." Carmen laughed. "But I can't believe she's not willing to let you be happy."

"So, you really think you found your mate?" Kate asked with a smile.

"Yeah. I do." he smiled.

"What's her name? What's she like?" Carmen chimed.

"Why'd Rosalie call her a cat?" Eleazar asked.

"Oh yeah…" Emmett grinned nervously. "She's kind of like the were-wolves, but a cat."

The others glanced worriedly from one to another. The were-wolves were mortal enemies of the vampires. The stenches alone from the other was enough to make things uncomfortable let alone him choosing one to be his mate.

"Look, I know what you're thinking, but she doesn't have a problem with vampires." he said with a weak smile. "And none of us have had a problem with her either."

"Does she stink?" Kate asked with a turned up nose.

The comment was understandable but Emmett couldn't stop the growl from coming from his throat. He knew she didn't mean anything by it but the thought of some one saying his beloved stinks pissed him off.

"I didn't mean anything by it." she defended. "Chill."

"I know. Sorry." he smiled. "No. She actually smells amazing."

"So, are you bringing her here on Halloween?"

"Yeah. I mean… if it's okay."

"Of course." she beamed. "As long as everyone's comfortable I don't care. She does make you happy."

Emmett smiled at the comment before his face fell. That wasn't why he came and without any headway with his previous goal, this wasn't going to help anything if he didn't get Rose to give him his divorce.

"What's the matter Em?" Tanya asked sweetly.

"Rose. Josie won't come if Rose doesn't give me a divorce."

"She gave you an ultimatum?" Carmen asked, almost appalled that some one would do something like that.

"What? No." he laughed nervously. "I wanted the divorce. She just doesn't feel comfortable about me and Rose when I keep trying to…"

He trailed off, not wanting to get into any details about what he had been thinking or wanted from her. Kate smiled wide at the silence.

"It takes a strong woman to keep herself sane with our little Emmett trying to steal her heart." she teased, pinching his cheeks as she spoke.

His large hand came up and shooed her away from him as laughter rang in his ears.

"She'll come around." Kate finally said. "If she cared about you at all, Rosalie will come around."

"I hope you're right." he muttered.


	19. Never Leave Again

Being without her in his arms was torture. Everything he saw, smelled or heard reminded him of her. On his way through Anchorage he saw a cat in the window of a house with the same golden eyes she had and nearly lost it. It had only been twenty or so hours without her near him and he couldn't stand it. He had long since given up his chance of trying to convince Rosalie to give him a divorce and instead spent some time with his friends before coming home. Honestly, he didn't know how fast he was going and didn't care. The only thing he was grateful for was stealing Alice's bright yellow Porsche for the trip. Sure there was snow, but it was fast and it he did get stuck in the snow, he only had to pick it up and move it.

He rounded the corner of the driveway sometime after eleven. The lights in the house were on, something he expected since no one slept, but his light were off. Curiously, he stared at the wide window to his room, searching the darkness for a hint of the young woman from his angle. Parking the car in the garage, Emmett was abruptly met with an angry Alice.

"What?"

Again, she ran to his side and punched him hard in the arm, harder then before.

"Will you stop hitting me every time I come home?" he snapped.

"Don't ever leave like that again unless you want to take her with you." she yelled.

"Why?"

"She nearly drained Jasper when she fell asleep. It was all he could do just to give her an hour or so last night."

Fear plastered on his face as Emmett ran pass the small woman and to his room. Carefully but quickly, he opened his door and saw her laying there in the middle of the California King. She looked peaceful for the moment, but he knew it was because of his brother. Sure enough, in the corner, sat an exhausted Jasper.

"Bout time you got here." he muttered. Though he was tired, his voice was kind.

"How is she?"

"I didn't think she could get worse then before." he answered with a loud sigh as he stood. "I was wrong."

When his brother came closer, Emmett could see his eyes were nearly black. It had taken all of his energy and more for him to keep her peaceful.

"I'm sorry man."

"Don't be." he replied with another weak smile. "I'm going to get something to eat."

"Yeah. You look like shit." Emmett teased.

"Look who's talking."

When he turned to close the door behind Jasper, he saw Alice, her arms crossed in front of her again as she eyed him.

"What?"

"Don't ever do that again." she snapped quietly.

"I didn't do it on purpose." he replied.

"You should have seen what was going on. Poor Edward said he had to leave and go home with Bella because he was getting sick by what she was dreaming."

"Seriously?"

She nodded.

"Apparently, she wasn't kidding when she said they were nightmares. I'm surprised Edward hasn't gone insane by the images he's seen."

"Jesus…" he muttered, looking at the calm young woman on his bed. "Hey Alice?"

"Yeah?" she sighed, not being able to stay angry at her brother for long.

"Is Rose going to give me my divorce?" he asked timidly.

Alice closed her eyes for a moment, her mind focusing on what she was trying to read. A few seconds later, she opened them and stared at him, her face unchanging.

"That is definitely going to be interesting…" she muttered before leaving the room.

"I hate it when you're cryptic." he hissed as he closed the door behind her.

When he calmed himself from the days events, Emmett made his way to the bed and laid behind her. He saw her move again, immediately wrapping her body around him once more. He knew she was going to be angry about what had happened in Alaska, but there wasn't anything he could do to convince Rosalie one way or another. The best he could do was beg her to come with him and hope she would.

"I missed you." she whispered in her sleep, curling her body as close as possible.

The large man smiled and hugged her to his body.

"I missed you too baby." he whispered quietly, kissing her forehead again. "I love you."

The sun rose on the day of the ball and the house was in full swing. Jocelyn was still sleeping while everyone was gathering their things and getting ready head out. Slowly, Emmett leaned forward and lightly shook her awake.

"Rise and shine." he muttered sweetly.

Jocelyn rolled over on to her side and smiled as her eyes opened to the sight she had longed to see, Emmett smiling. His hand came to her cheek and lightly brushed some of her disheveled locks away, still smiling wide.

"How'd you sleep?"

"Better." she muttered as she forced herself to sit up. "What'd you find out?"

He frowned slightly at her question. He was hoping that they would get to enjoy their morning at least a little before she asked him something like that. He should have known better.

"She won't give me a divorce." he mumbled.

"I'm sorry then Emmett." she answered standing from the bed.

"You can't seriously be thinking about leaving just because of Rose?"

"Yes I am." she sighed. "I came in here and disrupted everything your family had and you're acting like nothing's happened."

"Nothing has. Nothing they can't get over."

She glared at him.

"Look," he began, jumping from the bed to look at her. "You've seen how much everyone here likes you. Hell, Jasper sat here the entire time I was gone just so you'd be comfortable."

She blushed at the thought of having to be babysat while he was away.

"The point is, no one has a problem with you. The only one who does is…"

"The one that counts."

He stared at her with his mouth open, still trying to say the words he wanted to say as she watched him.

"The only reason she's acting like this is because she wants me to be miserable. That's all. She's not doing it because she loves me." he told her, desperately hoping she would understand.

"I'm sorry Emmett."

And for once, he could tell she really was. As the two stood there in their silence, a light knock came on the door. Slowly, Alice poked her head in.

"You guys ready?"

"She's not coming." he said, his voice one of disbelief.

"What do you mean you're not coming?" she asked, making her way into the room.

"I'm not going to come between Emmett and Rosalie."

Emmett felt his gut turn. This was the first time since she had come to their home, that Jocelyn had called Rosalie by name. As much as he hated her having to utter the word, he couldn't help but marvel that even _that_ name sounded beautiful coming from her lips.

"You have to come."

"I'm sorry."

"You apologize too much." she teased. "Look, trust me, you have to come."

"Alice, what aren't you telling me?" Emmett asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Don't worry about it. Jocelyn, you have to come. Trust me." she smiled.

"Never argue with Alice." Emmett laughed. "You're coming."

"I don't have a say in the matter?"

"Not when Alice says you have to be there." he smiled.

The young woman shot a frightened glance to the small young vampire who only smiled and tapped the side of her head.

"Psychic remember?" she smiled. "We're leaving in ten."

With that, she left the room.

"I'm not completely sure what just happened…" Jocelyn muttered.

"She's has that effect on a lot of people." Emmett laughed. "Come on, let's get your stuff ready."

"I really don't have a choice do I?"

The tone of her voice ripped any of the fun Emmett was having from him. In an instant, he took her shoulders into his hands and looked her in the eyes.

"You always have a choice." he told her quietly. "But I really wish you would come with me."

A sweet smile crossed her lips as she looked into his beautiful eyes. Slowly, Jocelyn nodded. A look of pure joy and happiness took hold of Emmett's beautiful face as he pulled her into a bear hug and spun her around.

"Thank you." he whispered kindly as he put her down, kissing her head lightly.

"I still can't say no to you."

"You had good practice a couple days ago." he teased before grabbing a bag. "Let's pack. We only have like 5 minutes now."

With their inhuman speed, the two grabbed what they needed and had everything packed in time to meet the departing Cullens. Alice, Jasper, Esme, and Carlisle drove together in Carlisle's car while Edward, Bella, Emmett and Jocelyn rode together in Edward's Volvo. Each was sitting by the one they were going to spend the rest of their afterlives with while Emmett and Jocelyn sat in the back seat playfully hitting each other.

As they drove towards their destination, Emmett's stomach turned with his nerves as he thought about what was going to happen. Sometimes, he wished he had his sister's gift. He wanted to know if Rosalie was going to cause a scene. He wanted to know if everyone was going to accept Jocelyn. He wanted to know if she would be comfortable. Most of all, he wanted to know if she was going to say yes.


	20. The Ball

Chapter 19: The Ball

The young women all disappeared into the west wing of the house to get ready while the men took the east. The house was more then adequate when it came to accommodating the many vampires and the few that were coming.

Emmett messed with his tie for the hundredth time, his brother's laughing at him as he went. He frowned at them but still let a smile cross his lips in the process.

"Will you just calm down? You're making me nervous." Jasper teased, smacking his brother on the back of his shoulder.

"So do something about it." he teased.

Within an instant, the entire atmosphere of the room shifted to one of calm and peace.

"I didn't mean it literally." he teased. "I just hope your wives aren't ripping her apart."

The other men in his family laughed at the comment, knowing it was possible.

In the womens half of the home, Jocelyn couldn't help but be nervous. She was waiting for someone to say something threatening to her, some one that didn't know her. She was waiting for Rosalie to come out of no where to try and attack her again. She was worried about what Alice and Bella were doing to her face and her hair. They had made her sit with her back to the mirror almost thirty minutes ago and the longer they took, the more nervous she got. She was already told to stop moving so much but it was hard for her to do.

"What's the matter with you?" Alice finally asked. "Your heartbeat is hurting my ears."

"Where's Rosalie?"

The room suddenly froze. In the commotion, none of the Cullens had thought to ask and none of the Denalis had offered and answer. She had been forgotten. With the question presented, Alice closed her eyes and looked for her sister. Jocelyn still wasn't used to the trance she went in when she did that, only having seen it a few times including now. After she came back, Alice opened her eyes smiling.

"Don't worry. Everything's going to be fine okay?" she answered with that beautiful voice that was only hers. "She won't cause any problems."

With a slight nod, Jocelyn let them continue.

"So…" she struggled as Bella did her lipstick. "Why do you have this ball anyway?"

"Well," Kate began sweetly. "Humans have parties on Halloween when they dress up and act like us so…"

"You act like humans?" Jocelyn asked in disbelief.

"No." Tanya laughed. "We just like to use it as an excuse to dress up and have a real party. Most of us are from the Victorian times where stuff like this happened all the time so it's kind of like reliving the glory days."

"Oh… So how many vampires are going to be here?"

"Why? Do we make you nervous honey?" Carmen asked with a sneer.

Jocelyn simply eyed her.

"I'm joking." she laughed. "With the Cullens and ourselves, and the Irish coven…"

"Oh Maggie's coming?" Alice beamed.

"Of course, all three of them are." Kate laughed. "So that makes fifteen including you my dear, and if Rosalie comes back sixteen."

"That's a lot of vampires and me…" she whispered.

Forgetting once more that the vampire women were more then capable of hearing her, Jocelyn couldn't help but jump at the thunderous laughter of the room.

"We aren't going to eat you." Carmen laughed.

"Don't worry." Bella said sweetly. "I know how you feel. I used to be the same way. But, you are more than capable of protecting yourself. I was only human."

With a slightly reassuring nod, they continued to primp and prime themselves. Finally, it came time for their dresses. Until this moment, Jocelyn hadn't even felt the nerve to look at what Emmett had gotten her. Suddenly, she was full of dread. Emmett had gone by himself to pick out a dress… That left a lot of room for error.

When the zipper to her dress was being undone, Alice's head popped to the door.

"Open it and I'll punch you again Emmett." she called.

Nothing was said on the other side only a deep grumble.

"We'll be out in a minute. Wait at the bottom of the stairs with the rest of the guys." she called before turning back to her task.

One by one, the vampire women stepped into some of the most beautiful gowns Jocelyn had ever seen, each ranging vastly in cuts, colors and fabrics. Jocelyn still held her bag up, the zipper only half unzipped.

"Don't worry." Alice smiled as Bella zipped up the back to her deep pink silk dress. "I gave him a picture of something that would look good on you."

Hesitantly, the young woman completed her task of unzipping the bag. As she brought the zipper back up, a plethora of black silk billowed out from the bottom of the bag, a pair of black heels with it. Her eyes wide, Jocelyn hung the hanger on a hook and opened it the rest of the way. Inside was the most beautiful dress she had ever seen.

Hanging from small invisible straps, was the dress. Smiling wide, Alice helped her put it on, which she was grateful for. There was no way Jocelyn would have been able to do it on her own.

"Come look in the mirror." Alice chimed as she scooted her towards it.

Jocelyn's breath caught in her throat. She had never, in all of her years, ever had a need to dress this way so the sight of it was striking.

Her dress was a simple black, something none of the other women were wearing. It had no actual straps, only thin beaded strings that hung delicately off her shoulders, they served no purpose other then decoration. The bodice was a corseted style, clinging tightly to her body, exaggerating her curves. The embellishments were simple, only a few spares areas of black beading to match her little shoulder pieces. The skirt begun low on her hips and despite the amount of fabric she knew was there, the dress hung relatively flat. The only thing that came to her mind was that it was one of the dresses meant for spinning. She knew that if she spun in a dance, the yards of fabric would spread into a beautiful cascade around her.

Her hair was perfect. It hung in long waves to the middle of her back. It wasn't often her hair was brushed let alone curled. One side of her part was left alone while the other was clipped back in a black barrette adorned with more black gems and beads. Her make up was simple but the smoky grays and blacks around her eyes, she couldn't help but realize how much they made her golden eye color pop. Finishing was a deep red lipstick, something she never would have chosen for herself.

"It's beautiful." she muttered, tears trying to well in her eyes.

"Oh come on. Don't cry." Alice teased. "I'll never get your make up just right if you do that."

"Sorry." she laughed, trying to dab her eyes with the back of her hand.

"Well ladies," Carmen declared loudly. "Let's go show the boys what they're lucky to have."

With a round of light hearted laughter, the women began to make their way to the steps.

"Now Bella, Jocelyn, there's a procedure here." Alice said with a smile.

The two young woman looked to each other then back at the small vampire for an explanation.

"First, the ladies of the house descend." she smiled. "Then me and Esme will go so you two will know what to do. Okay?"

Reluctantly Jocelyn nodded, but with the joy coming from the small young woman in front of her, it was hard not to be excited.

In front of them was the corner of the hallway. As they turned, below was nothing but a room filled with smiling men, each adoring their own mate with ties that matched the dresses colors. Carmen descended first, her light blue dress trailing behind her on the stairs beautifully. Then came Kate and Tanya. Kate lightly rested her hand on top of her 'sister's' as they too descended with grace. Then came Esme and Alice. Again, they descended the stairs, Alice's hand on her 'mother's'. Jasper and Carlisle never looked so happy as they went up to meet the young women, taking them lovingly into their arms before joining the others in the adjacent ballroom.

Then, it was time for the newcomers to the event. Slowly, each unsure of their own ability to pull the task off, Bella and Jocelyn joined hands and began their descent. With their grace, it was easier to keep from falling, but Bella didn't have to worry about something as silly as getting so nervous you got dizzy.

Emmett's face lit up at the sight of the young woman in front of him. Of course his sister looked beautiful in her deep blue dress, Edward's favorite color for her, but Jocelyn was something else. As they neared, the two men walked closer, each crossing the path of the other to be joined by their mate.

"You look wonderful my love." Edward told Bella sweetly before ushering her off.

"Wow…" was all Emmett could muster.

"Thank you." Jocelyn whispered, her eyes looking away from his as the pink in her cheeks turned red.

She felt a cool hand under her chin, beckoning her to look up into the eyes of the man in front of her.

"You are more than gorgeous..." he told her sweetly. "When you don't squirm."

The light hearted joke made her scowl playfully at him, but also made her feel better about the situation.

"Shall we?"

She smiled a little wider as Emmett extended her his arm. Glad to have something to steady herself, she hooked her around it and entered the ballroom.

Inside the high ceiling room were beautiful decorations made all the more breath taking by their simplicity. There weren't any fake skulls or orange and black banners hanging from the walls like she had partially expected. Instead, the banners that did hang were simple shades of white and black. They were simply there to do their job, adding to the surroundings. In the far corner was a DJ, human from the smell of him, setting up the music that was to play. She found herself wondering how long he would actually be there?

"Would you like to dance?"

The voice wrenched her from her thoughts and admiration of her surroundings. Turning, she saw him smiling.

"We Cullens like to show the Denalis how it's done first." he smirked.

It was then Jocelyn noticed the music had begun to play, a light concerto of brass instruments, and all of the Cullens made their way to the center of the enormous marble dance floor.

"You want to stick back and see how they do it first?"

"Can you lead?" she asked with a raised brow, laughing when she heard his scoff of mock insult. "Then I'll be fine."

"Let's boogey." he laughed, taking his spot in the circle.

Jocelyn glanced around and noticed they were standing in a large circle, the men with their backs to the middle. Carlisle and Esme standing to their left, Alice and Jasper next to them, with Edward and Bella on the other side of her and Emmett. They stood still for a moment, Emmett's left hand on her waist, her left hand on his shoulder, their right hands together, his stance mimicked by the others. Still they waited and soon she understood why. When the instrumental break came and the music grew in intensity, more of the instruments joining the song, the vampires moved.

They twirled in graceful circles, the women's dresses swaying far behind them as they went. Still in their formation, they danced. Finally, they broke apart. Emmett smiled wide as Jocelyn held tight to the unsure movements, never missing a beat. The scene, to her, seemed as though it was choreographed to appear as the most sophisticated and elaborate dance possible. Then again, she had to remember, there was no telling how long they had been doing this.

She couldn't help but let herself go as they continued their beautiful movements. She smiled wide into the face of the man that had brought her and was more then happy she had come. When the song began to slow, something that signaled the last few minutes of it, the vampires slowed as well, never loosing tempo. In an instant, Emmett had her pressed close to his body, something that didn't bother her in the least.

"I'm glad you came." he whispered.

"Me too." she smiled.

The two continued to dance until the final beat of the song sounded. Emmett abruptly dipped her. The shock on her face was priceless to him but when she looked around, her noticed they had come full circle, making their way to the same position they had started from. Slowly, everyone lift their partners from their leaned position, all but Emmett. He continued to smile lovingly into the young woman's face.

"Emmett?" a voice came from the side.

He turned to see Carmen and Eleazar standing beside them, smiles on their faces.

"Would you mind moving so we can show you how its done?" Carmen asked with a smile.

"Oh please." Emmett laughed as he lifted Jocelyn. "You guys only have four people."

"Maggie just showed up so we have a few more thank you." she smiled.

Looking up, Emmett saw the new comers. Siobhan and Liam already in their positions, Tanya and Kate hand in hand, and Carlisle walking up with Maggie.

"Traitor." Emmett teased as he and Jocelyn made their way off the floor.

Carlisle only smiled as their dance commenced. Jocelyn watched in fascination with Bella at the wonderful movements. Their feet never even seemed to touch the ground as they moved, something she wondered if they ever did. Part of her hoped she and Emmett had looked even half as lovely when they danced.

"And that's how its done." Carmen laughed as their dance ended.

The Cullens clapped, something Jocelyn had been to preoccupied to hear when they had been dancing, as the music started once more. This time, all of the vampires made their way to the floor, each with a partner and each dancing beautifully.

Emmett couldn't take his eyes off the woman in his arms, something he was sure she wouldn't want any way. A smile had been plastered on his face for so long, he was sure if his muscles could hurt, they would. But, all good things must come to an end.

When they made another round on the floor, something caught his eye. Shifting his head quickly, Emmett saw Rosalie standing in the doorway to the front entryway in a red dress he had picked out for her years ago.

"Rose, what are you doing here?"

All movement in the ball room ceased, all that was but Alice and Jasper, Bella and Edward. The four kept right on their motions as though nothing had happened. Noticing this, the others reluctantly joined, knowing they would only be dancing if they knew something unsaid.

"May I speak with you Emmett?" she asked timidly.

Emmett shot Jocelyn a worried look, able to feel the vibrating in her chest from the hand on her back. He knew she was on the verge or growling, or she was forcing herself not to damage the new dress.

"I'll be right back." he told her sweetly. "Okay?"

"I suppose." she whispered. "I don't have much of a choice."

Emmett leaned forward and lightly kissed her forehead before walking out of the room with Rosalie.


	21. A New Beginning

Chapter 20: A New Beginning

"What do you want Rose?" Emmett asked angrily, his arms crossed in front of his chest as the two stepped outside.

New flakes of snow were just beginning to fall from the sky. The light wind carried them effortlessly through the air in random patterns while the full moon shown brightly over head in the clear sky. Perfect weather for Halloween.

"I just wanted to tell you I'm sorry. I _may_ have overreacted last time I saw you."

"_May_ have overreacted? _May_? Seriously?"

"Okay." she snapped. "So I did overreact. I just want you to know why."

"Fine." he grumbled.

"I was made for Edward, and obviously we didn't click. Then I found you and I thought after a while, if I could make you love me, then I would fall in love later on. I just never did. I held on to you selfishly because I keep thinking that maybe, you would end up being the one for me. But you aren't." she sighed, pulling a manila envelope out from behind her back. "You were right when you said I was selfish, so I'm going to do something a little out of character. Here."

She handed him the envelope and with a hesitant hand, Emmett pulled it open. He knew his heart was on the verge of beating again at the sight of the divorce papers. His wide eyes shot up to meet Rosalie's.

"I hope you don't mind. I forged your signature. I thought you might want to get this over as soon as possible." she smiled.

"Thank you Rose!" he boomed, grabbing her and pulling her tightly into a hug. "You have no idea what this means to me."

"I just want you to be happy… brother." she smiled.

"Ew!" he laughed loudly. "I had sex with my sister!"

His boisterous laughter made her happier but his comment made her smack him.

"Ya know, between you, Josie and Alice, I can't even count how many times I've been hit on one hand. And that's just the past couple days." he exclaimed.

"That should tell you something then." she replied with a smile.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah." he answered, throwing his arm over her shoulder. "Come on sis, let's party."

The two made their way into the ballroom, met quickly by a beaming Alice.

"You knew this was going to happen didn't you?" Emmett asked with rolled eyes.

"Duh." she laughed.

Emmett only smiled and made his way to the column Jocelyn was leaning against, her back to him. With sure hands, Emmett wove them around her waist and pulled her in close.

"Did you miss me?" he chuckled.

"It seems I'm starting to miss you even when I know you're close by." she smiled, turning in his arms to face him. "What happened?"

"It seems I'm still not a single man." he answered with a sad face.

Jocelyn's face fell as she pushed herself out of his arms. Before he could explain anything to her, she had made her way out of the ball room and through the front door. Feeling stupid for what he had done, Emmett took chase.

It took him a moment to find her, but when he did, his breath caught at the sight of her again. The wind had picked up a little more then before. The snow flurries were waving violently, the wind catching the cloth in her dress and her hair as it blew. She had her head down, and her arms crossed over her chest as he marveled at her.

"Josie…" he muttered, walking up behind her and seeing her cheeks glisten. "Shit, I'm sorry."

Quickly, Emmett grabbed her and held her close to him, hugging her tightly.

"Emmett stop." she said angrily pushing herself away from him. "You made me care about you again. You made me think everything was okay, but I can't have you. Stop doing this to me."

"Is that what you think? That I'm toying with you?" he asked, his own voice slightly angry.

"What would you call it?" she spat back.

Moving quickly once more, Emmett grabbed her tightly, refusing to let her go when she tried. His free hand came to her chin and forced her to look at him.

"I'll never be single." he told her calmly. "I'll never be without my wife by my side."

The tears came harder then before but Alice's makeup held strong.

"But the name of my wife…" he told her calmly. "Is what's going to change."

She looked into his eyes, her body not trying to get away from him anymore. She was confused, something he thought she would be. All he could do was gently wipe the tears from her cheeks and smile.

"Rosalie is no longer my wife." he told her calmly. "But you are the one that has my heart. You've had it from the first time I kissed you on the side of the creek behind my house, until now. Longer if you want it."

At the mention of their first kiss, her eyes grew wide and he simply kept his smile.

"It was snowing, kind of like it is now. I remember I had to go and check the rabbit traps and see if anything got caught. When I tried to cross the stream, I managed to step on an ice covered rock. I fell into the water and it felt like someone had punched me in the chest. Out of no where, I felt you pull me out and wrapped me in a blanket with you to keep me warm. You said I looked like a drowned rat." he chuckled, wiping the new tears from her skin as they fell. "According to you, my mom had sent you to look for me, but now I think you were just spying on me."

"You were clumsy." she smiled, her voice cracking.

"We sat there forever, both wrapped up in the blanket to stay warm. I remember my heart never beat so hard before at the thought of kissing you. I remember I missed the first time and got your chin I think." he smiled when she nodded. "But then you put your hands on the side of my face and kissed me. Nothing in the world ever felt so perfect then that."

"When…" she struggled. "When did you…"

"Last night while you were sleeping. It just kind of came to me when I kissed you again."

"Oh Emmett." she sighed, grabbing him close to her.

"I never knew how much I missed you until I remembered that. You were brought back to me for a reason." he whispered into her hair as she held tight. "I love you Josie. I always have."

This was the first time she had been awake to hear it, the first time he had been brave enough to say it. Slowly, she turned to look at him, her hands resting gently on either side of his face. She smiled sweetly to him as she pulled him into a kiss. When they parted, he felt her forehead lean on his. With his eyes still closed, Emmett couldn't help but breathe her in.

"I love you too Emmett." she whispered.

His skin prickled and Emmett honestly felt that if she didn't have her hands on his face, he would jump out of his skin. She had said it, there was nothing in the world that was better then this. Nothing. Well, maybe one thing.

With her hands still on his face, Emmett slowly knelt down on his knee. Quickly, feeling him move from her, Jocelyn opened her eyes. At the sight of the man kneeling in front of her, her hands left his face and covered her gaping mouth.

"Josie, I never want to think about a time without you at my side. I can't even fathom a time where you aren't within arms reach. You being gone is pure torture to me." he muttered before fishing around in his pocket for a small box. "Jocelyn Nicole Andrews, you would make me the happiest undead man in the world if you would become Jocelyn Nicole Andrews McCarty Cullen."

He paused for a moment and laughed at his words.

"That's a little long. How about Jocelyn Nicole McCarty Cullen?" he asked as he opened the box to display a beautiful, antique ring. "I hope you don't mind. I had Edward check your memories for what I gave you the first time."

"Oh Emmett." she cooed, falling to her knees to hug him tightly. "I do. Of course I do."

She kissed him lovingly as he struggled to put the ring on her finger. He heard her heart beat and knew that the erratic speed was something good.

"But," she said with a smile. "The next time you have him go into to my mind without asking, I'll stake you."

"Like that would work." he laughed as he picked her up into his arms and hugged her tightly, their lips connecting once more.


	22. An Intriguing Turn of Events

**Chapter 21: An Intriguing Turn of Events **

Reluctantly, the new couple parted their kiss and headed inside, knowing that some one was bound to come and look for them soon.

"So?" Bella beamed as they walked into the door.

"What?" Emmett asked skeptically as the entire room watched the two walk in. "Can't a man and his _fiancée _talk a breather?"

The room erupted in joyous praise and clapping, everyone extending their congratulations to the group. All, that was, but Alice.

"What's wrong midget? Emmett asked, wondering about the expression on her face.

"Engaged?" she asked unbelievingly.

The two nodded.

"And I didn't know about this?" she asked, her voice near a screech. "How long ago did you plan this?"

"Like, three days ago." he answered with a smile.

"How could _I_ not know?"

"Because it involved her. You can't see her, remember?" he asked sarcastically. "Besides, I'm surprised Bells or Ed didn't tell you."

"What?" she shrieked again.

"Thanks Emmett. You ass." Bella muttered as the glaring pixie advanced.

"I don't like not knowing what's going on." she pouted.

"Sucks being just like everyone else doesn't it?" Emmett laughed, swooping his sister into his arms. "Don't act like you're not happy."

"Fine." she sighed, the smile beginning to poke through. "Put my down you gorilla so I can see the ring."

He did just as she asked and in a second, all of the women surrounded Jocelyn to see the beautiful piece of silver on her finger. It was simple, as was the time, with two thin pieces of silver entwining the entire way to form the band. As they stood there, complimenting her on the ring and engagement, the men couldn't help but stay behind and laugh.

"Vampire, human, were-cat… they're all the same." Emmett laughed.

"Buy them a ring and they freak." Jasper teased.

As though on cue, ten women turned to them and glared.

"Ouch." Emmett replied, mocking being stabbed in the heart. "If looks could kill."

More then half of the women rolled their eyes before turning their attention back to the blushing young woman. After an abnormally long amount of time, Emmett felt the burning in his gut that meant it was time for his Josie fix. Moving quickly, he ran to her side and plucked her from the admirers. With a laughing young woman in his arms, he cued the DJ and music began to play once more.

This night couldn't have been more perfect to her. Jocelyn had the man she had been yearning for since the nineteen twenties, and never thought she would see again. He felt her curl into his chest as she yawned. Emmett smiled to himself. He was so used to being around only vampires, he forgot others needed sleep.

"Are you tired?" he whispered to her.

"No." she lied.

Emmett laughed, something she was more then able to hear in his chest before it touched his lips.

"Come on. You need some sleep."

"No." she cooed, her arms tightening around him. "Everything's been so perfect, I don't want it to end."

He smiled sweetly and lightly kissed the top of her head, his large hand brushing her hair as the other guided her back while they swayed. He didn't want it to end either but she was getting tired and he was more then happy with the way the night had gone. She had said yes, despite his previous thoughts, she had agreed to be his for eternity.

When he finally felt himself holding her more upright then before, Emmett swooped down and grabbed her in his arms. The family members smiled at the man holding his soon-to-be in his arms.

"Is she asleep?" Bella asked sweetly.

"No." Jocelyn muttered, her voice weak from being tired.

The family simply smiled and went back to their dance while there was still one to be had.

"Emmett my dear," Carmen said coming up to his side. "The two of you are welcome to one of our rooms."

"Thank you Carmen." he smiled, kissing her cheek sweetly as he made his way up the stairs.

There were more then enough rooms in the house, at least one per couple, but what did it matter to a clan of vampires? They only served an aesthetic purpose, something to give the appearance they were human and something new to decorate. Unless you happened to be as insatiable as Emmett and Rose were, or Bella and Edward, did you really find use for a bedroom.

Sure to keep her from moving too much in his arms, or step on her dress, Emmett made his way up the large set of stairs and down the right hallway. There was a room on the far end, far enough away from everyone else that he would be comfortable. Careful not to jostle her, he managed to open the door, closing it immediately after he was through the threshold.

A low whistle escaped his lips at the sight inside. He knew this wasn't Carmen and Elaezar's room, but it had to be close to the same size. The theme was the same as the old Victorian mansion, something he expected. A large king size bed sat in the middle of the room, ornate four poster bed frame holding it, as it sat on a platform as though being presented to its visitors. A large mirror was held tightly to the wall to his right, nearly the same size as the wall it was on. Beautiful furniture scattered about and perhaps the most impressive double doors he had ever seen leading to a small balcony. There was a bathroom to the side, just as impressive from what he could see with gold fixtures and embellishments. He smiled, knowing she was probably grateful to have somewhere to bathe when she wakes.

Emmett finally laid her gently on the plush, red velvet blanket, moving some pillows out of the way for her to be comfortable. He smiled down at her, lightly touching her face again. At his touch, she smiled and leaned into his hand.

"You're tired." he whispered.

"A little I suppose." she replied, prying open her eyes to stare at him. "I never thought I'd see you again."

The words broke as she spoke them aloud, her eyes becoming glassy.

"Shh." he smiled. "It doesn't matter. I'm here now and I don't ever plan on leaving."

She smiled again and pulled him into a kiss. She felt even more perfect then before. Her lips were soft and warm, something her couldn't help but enjoy. He smiled as she parted from his, her cheeks slightly flush from their contact and laid back in the bed.

He watched her face for a moment, a slight smile still touching her lips as her breathing steadied. It was then he remembered she was in an evening gown.

"We need to get you out of this dress." he finally said with a sly smile.

She barely stirred though he was sure she heard him.

"If you say so." she muttered in a dreamy voice.

Much to his excitement, Jocelyn didn't make any move to do it herself. Instead, she rolled onto her side and curled up as best she could to a pillow.

Emmett felt his hands shake slightly as he inched closer to the ties on the back of the corset. He was going to do it slowly, whether it was to keep her comfortable, or enjoy it more, he wasn't sure. Lacing the black silk ribbon into his fingers, Emmett had only time to tug it lightly before there was a knock on his door. Grumbling profanities under his breath, he reluctantly stood from the bed and walked to the door. Opening it, he saw Bella with a bag in her hands.

"You kiss her with that mouth?" she whispered with a laugh. "Here. I thought you might need her clothes."

"Thanks Bells." he smiled, accepting the bag from her.

"You two play nice." she teased as she left.

_If only you knew._ he laughed to himself as he closed the door.

Jocelyn still hadn't moved from her spot, cradling a pillow in his absence. Still smiling, Emmett reached in the bag and grabbed a loose fitting shirt and a pair of cotton shorts for her to sleep in, if sleeping was the goal.

Taking his position beside her once more, Emmett threw the bag to the side, set the clothes on the bed behind her, and resumed his task. Again, he took the thin ribbons in his hands and paused. He waited to see if anyone was going to knock again, but after sufficient waiting, he continued.

With light tugs, he untied the bow and began to pull the ribbons loose from the corset. Once it was loose enough, Emmett began to pull lightly at the skirt portion of the dress. As it came slowly down her body, he couldn't help but watch as more and more of her body became visible. A laugh left his mouth as he noticed her cling to the pillow again, keeping anything he had been hoping to see from showing. Being sure to keep her comfortable, Emmett continued to pull until her slender legs were free from their confines and the dress was off.

With quick movements, Emmett walked to the other side of the room, laid the dress carefully over the back of a high backed chair and turned to face her. If he had to breathe, he knew he would have passed out instead. There was no more breathing. He just couldn't make himself do it.

There she was, the most perfect woman he had ever seen in all of his life and after life, laying topless, clinging to a pillow, the only thing on her body being black lace, boy short panties and the black heels he had gotten her. Nothing may have been showing but it didn't matter.

He stood completely still, making sure to commit the image to memory before he moved her again. Her arms were wrapped delicately around a pillow that was easily half her body length. Her hair was laying in soft waves behind her head as though it had been intentionally arranged that way, and her perfectly tones legs were bent slightly as she curled into the pillow further. Her pale skin seemed to glow in the dim lights, and for the first time, Emmett felt truly lucky he had died. He knew, deep down, his human eyes would never have done her justice.

Hesitant to actually do anything to disrupt this perfect sight, Emmett made his way to her feet and began to untie the straps to her shoes. He smiled as she remained immobile, as though she were completely unaware she was nearly naked. Throwing them to the side, Emmett finally made his way to her side, trying to move the pillow from her grip. As he moved, he found himself not caring that she was almost completely nude, and despite how uncomfortable his pants had become, he wasn't going to try and do anything while she was sleeping.

With quick, sure actions, Emmett managed to pull the shirt over her head before anything was seen, one of his old shirts to be exact. Seeing how long it really was on her, he made the decision that the shorts were unnecessary. With the pillow moved, he quickly found her wrapping herself around him, something he wasn't about to ruin.

Slowly, seconds became minutes and as he felt himself grow more then comfortable, he heard something terrifying. Deep within Jocelyn's chest, Emmett heard her heart begin to beat quickly. Still, he waited, moving her body just enough to see her face. No furrowed brow, no sweat forming on her forehead. Then why was her heart beating so fast?

Before he could shake her awake or call for Jasper, he felt warm hands loop around his arms and force him onto his back. His eyes met hers and he couldn't keep a gasp from escaping his lips. Her hair was wild around her face as it fell into a wall of curls, her eyes nearly black, a wicked smile touching her beautiful lips.

"Tag. You're it." she smiled.

Before Emmett could even fathom what had happened, the young woman leapt from her place. Her feet made almost no sound on the carpeted floor when she landed in a crouched position. Again she smiled her intriguing smile and ran for the double doors. With quick hands, she flung them open and dove towards the ground below. As he lay there, trying to comprehend what was going on, he heard her call to him.

"If you want to play, you have to catch me." she called with a seductive laugh as she disappeared into the surrounding forest.

Emmett's gut turned at the possibilities of her words and with more speed then he thought capable, he was out of the bed.

"Oh hell yeah." he laughed as he dove from the window and followed after her.

**Okay, so this is a little long and I am sorry to those of you that had been waiting for this story to be updated. But here's another chapter and believe me when I say, I am finishing it this time! lol. I hope you like. Let me know.**


	23. Here Kitty Kitty

Chapter 22:

The large man ran through the forest, trying to find where she could have possibly gone. There was fresh snow on the ground but it didn't help with tracks. Something like 'chasing tracks' with beings that run so fast and with such grace they barely touch the ground was useless. The only thing Emmett could do was track her scent. Her beautiful, glorious, open aired scent.

As he slowed, he searched the area, his nose in the air as he tried to find her. She was there, or had been recently. Her scent was still strong but he couldn't find where it had led to. There wasn't anything leading away from where he was. Curiously, Emmett searched the scene around him and found her.

Off to the right was a large mound of snow, a small area towards the ground was hollowed out. He smiled to himself and couldn't help but wonder how long she had survived when she was so inept at hiding. Taking his stance, Emmett readied himself to pounce on top of her. As he counted backwards, keeping himself steady, something suddenly hit him, hard.

Emmett's back slammed into the snow. Flurries surrounded him in the two foot deep snow. When he opened his eyes to see what had hit him, he saw a smirking Jocelyn. Her hands were pinned to his shoulders, her legs on either side of his hips as she held him.

"You're a tricky little one aren't you?"

"Word of advice, don't go for the easy marks." she purred.

"Where were you?"

She glanced up, motioning to the bare branch above them.

"Tricky little kitty."

Instead of replying, she bent down and kissed him hungrily. He received her without a second thought, feeling his emotions take hold of him once more. His hands clamped down on her hips, and he was sure bruises would be forming from his force. Feeling himself become slightly lightheaded, though he wasn't sure why, he pulled away. He was met with the same dark eyes as before and realized quickly it was hunger. It was hunger for him, not food, a thought that sent chills down his back.

"What's gotten into you?" he asked with a crooked smile.

"I don't know." she smiled. "But I'm not going to fight it."

"That's all I've got to hear." he replied.

Cupping her head in one of his hands, Emmett brought her forward and crushed her mouth into his. He felt her grip his shoulders and pull him into a sitting position to better feel him. Emmett clawed for her almost desperately, ensuring she wouldn't leave him.

Moving from her lips once again, Emmett bit her neck. He applied the most pressure he could without breaking her skin and was rewarded for it immediately. Jocelyn let out a loud moan as her fingernails dragged across his back, fabric ripping loudly.

Emmett felt himself laugh as he reluctantly pulled back from her. The moment his hands and lips left her heating skin, he heard her let out the most disappointed sigh he had ever heard. The sound made his heart nearly break. After this, he was going to make sure she never made that sound again. But still, the jacket had to come off.

"Give me a second." he laughed, pulling his body out of the black fabric.

"One." she replied impatiently.

Before the jacket left his fingertips, Emmett felt a tug at the front of his shirt. When he looked down, the increasingly lustful Jocelyn had begun using her fingernails to pop the buttons off his shirt. No sooner then he noticed it, she had the buttons completely off. With a quick movement, she shoved the white shirt off his shoulders and marveled at the sight before her. Emmett couldn't even begin to describe how sexy she looked.

Her eyes glanced over him with want, something he had longed for. Even Rose never looked at him like that. Her mouth was parted slightly as she ran her fingers over his rock hard chest. Still, her eyes traveled over him and he was more then content to let her do so until she inadvertently did something that sent him through his skin. As her eyes traveled over his body, her tongue poked out slightly and lightly traced her upper lip. That was it.

His own eyes turning black with need, Emmett gripped her shirt tightly and pulled, ripping it open with little to no effort. There she was, in all her glory before him.

"What was that for?" she asked in a raspy voice.

"You rip mine, I rip yours." he sated flatly, his voice breaking in his husky tone.

Without another word, he claimed her mouth again, his tongue delving deep within her mouth to be sure he tasted everything. Again, he was rewarded by the most beautiful sound he had ever heard, her enjoying herself. Tired of waiting, tired of playing their games, and just plain tired of kissing, Emmett spun her over and made little work of the rest of their clothes.

Watching her face, and loving the expression on it, he plunged himself deep within her, knowing both of them were far pass being gentle. At the feeling of him inside her and the sudden force, Jocelyn let out a loud cry of pure pleasure. The sound rang in his ears causing him to nearly explode with the combined pleasure of her warmth enveloping him. Being careful, Emmett kept himself sane the only way he could at the moment, by keeping still.

This however, was something Jocelyn was unwilling to do. She had Emmett now, all to herself, and after waiting almost a century for it, she wasn't about to wait longer. With fast movements, she rolled the large man over onto his back and took the reigns. Poor Emmett was helpless to stop her and wasn't about to try.

Jocelyn's rhythm and movements picked up a pace that seemed to make his mind spin. Being completely immersed in her was something dreams were made of. His hands found her hips and began to guide her as her pace quickened. The sight before him was something he was sure was reserved for heaven and heaven alone. Everything moved in glorious synchronicity as sweat began to form on her skin.

Emmett was met with a new sight. The snow had begun to fall around them once more, something neither of them was able to feel. His skin was cold enough to the surroundings that the small white flakes wouldn't immediately melt, but with Jocelyn… that was a different story. With her already hot body combined with the heat from their actions, the snow stood no chance. In fact, it looked as though the flakes weren't even making it to her skin before they melted completely. It was marvelous.

As their actions continued to grow in intensity, Emmett felt his gut begin to tighten. Working quickly, he wanted to be sure, she was taken care of first. With sure hands, Emmett went to work making her squirm and scream. Finally, he felt her clamp down around him, her body shaking once more as she called his name before slumping over on to his chest. The sights, sounds and sensations were too much for him so with one final thrust, Emmett felt himself completely drained.

Jocelyn struggled to breathe as her head rested on Emmett's cold chest, her cheeks red from exertion, sweat still forming on her skin and much to his delight, steam emanating from her as well. He knew he did a good job. Still, the couple rested, waiting until he felt her erratic heart slow its pace, her breathing following suit. His hand came up and lightly brushed her hair free from the side of her face so she could better breathe and smiled. The scent of her skin was intoxicating, all the more now after coitus.

"You are the perfect girl." he laughed in a husky voice.

"I love you." she whispered.

It was in her voice that he heard complete happiness, exhaustion, and elation. Laughter rumbled in his throat as he continued to stroke her hair.

"You ready to move?"

"If I must."

"We should get back into the house." he smiled. "You can still freeze even though you're smoking."

She sat up at his joke and noticed what he meant. Her skin, though cooling down, was still steaming ever so slightly. A smile crossed her lips as she watched her arm, once crossing Emmett's as he stared at her naked torso.

"Come on." he finally said with the smile still plastered.

"Um, you destroyed my clothes." she replied with a raised brow.

"Oh boo-hoo." he laughed, gently picking her up to her feet.

She watched as he hurriedly put on his pants, and grabbed his jacket and shirt.

"Here." he smiled, handing her the ripped jacket and shirt.

She eyed them for a moment and pulled her arms through the mass amount of fabric before the two started back towards the house. Much to Emmett's delight, her knees were wobbling from their escapades, so with a loving movement, he pulled her into his arms and cradled her as they ran.


	24. Explanations

**(Okay, for those of you who are still reading this, THANK YOU! I appreciate it so much, you have no idea. I'm going to try and finish this story hopefully within the next few days so stick with me if you're curious. More drama ahead. But FYI during this chapter, I didn't go the 'graphic' version of going in heat. I know it would have easy given they're vampires, but it was just a little too much that I didn't want to deal with. So keep that in mind and thanks again. :) )**

Chapter 22

In the morning, after Jocelyn had more then enough time to sleep, the Cullens made their way back towards their home in Forks. This time, Jocelyn and Emmett had no choice but to travel with Carlisle and Esme. Jasper and Edward weren't able to tolerate the mental images or the overflow of emotion coming from the new couple, something that made them laugh heartily.

As they neared the house, something began to stir inside Jocelyn. It started deep within the pit of her stomach, a churning heat that began slowly, but by the time she exited the car with Emmett at her side, it had become a five alarm fire. Emmett noticed her squirm uncomfortably as she tried to shake the feeling from her body with little success.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

Jocelyn didn't reply. Once she felt the fires ebb, she glanced up and smiled a reassuring smile to her soon to be husband.

"I'm fine." she smiled, the grin wavering slightly.

Out of the corner of her eyes, Jocelyn got a sight of Jasper and Edward walking arm in arm with their wives. At the sight of the two men, Jocelyn felt the fires suddenly take hold of her once more. With a deep breath, she closed her eyes before opening them once more, a low purr emanating from her throat.

Images and words flashed through Edward's mind, ones that would make him blush if he could. The young vampire froze in his step, turning to see Jocelyn staring intently at him as though he was food, her eyes nearly black once more.

Jasper felt an overwhelming emotion taking over, something that wasn't coming from his wife. Turning, he too was met with the dark eyes from Jocelyn. She had a smirk on her face that made him uncomfortable for a moment. Trying desperately to calm her, Jasper felt himself exerting more of his power then he ever thought, none of which was helping.

Emmett stood as dumbfounded as his sisters as Jocelyn left his side and began to walk closer to the two. Slowly, Edward and Jasper took precautionary steps back. She was more then capable of seeing it.

"Oh come now." she cooed in a sultry voice that was hard for Emmett to ignore. "Don't be like that. I only want to play."

At the mention of her 'playing', something he had experienced first hand, Emmett grabbed the young woman and forced her to look at him. He felt anger rise in him that she would say something like that to his brothers only to have her grab his face and kiss him with the same intensity she had in Alaska.

"Emmett."

Edward's voice broke their contact. Emmett glanced up to his brothers, trying his best to ignore the young woman kissing his neck. His eyes rolled into the back of his head for a moment, a grunt escaping his throat when she pierced his skin with one of her fangs. She giggled at the sound not caring that it was taking all of Emmett's concentration to ignore her advances at listen to his brother.

"I think it best you keep her from the rest of us for a few weeks." he told his brother calmly.

"Why?" he snapped, not sure if it was jealously or anger.

"Emmett, I say this to you as a brother, and some one that loves you very much. You have to keep her away from any man." Jasper told him calmly.

"Why?" he snapped again, this time it was anger. "Are you saying I'm not good enough for her? You really think she'd go after you two?"

"Not just us." Edward answered. "But Carlisle, and possibly the pack. You must isolate her immediately."

"Oh come on Edward." Jocelyn said in a sweet, loving voice. "Are you saying you aren't the least bit curious?"

Emmett watched in horror and disbelief as she toyed with the edge of her shirt as though she was teasing him. Anger rose in Emmett as well as he noticed his brothers still watching her, Jasper himself beginning to get the same look in his eyes she had. Something was terribly wrong.

"Emmett!" Jasper yelled, forcing himself back. "Get her out of here now!"

"Take her to mine and Bella's house and keep her there. Please." Edward begged.

"What aren't you telling me?" he snapped loudly.

"She's in heat Emmett. Get her out of here before something happens!" Edward yelled.

With quick arms, Emmett grabbed his mate and ran the distance to Edward and Bella's home. Once he was inside the doorway, he set her down and looked into her eyes. The black had faded for a moment as he looked at her. The look in his eyes was something Jocelyn didn't recognize.

"What's wrong?" she asked timidly.

"What the fuck is the matter with you?" he boomed in rage.

"I… I don't know!" she snapped back. "I couldn't help it."

She shook her head once more as the fires took hold again. When she looked back into his eyes, hers had returned to their lustful heat.

"Looks like I've got you all to myself." she cooed. "Lucky me."

Emmett pushed her back from him for a moment, keeping her at arms length.

"Seriously." he muttered. "Are you okay?"

"I'm perfect." she smiled, lunging for a kiss.

He was beyond trying to rationalize what was happening. Instead, Emmett steadied himself for what was going to be one trying night and he was completely ecstatic to do so.

The sun had begun to rise on a new day before she was finally tired. Emmett found himself more then a little surprised she could last that long but was elated to oblige her. As he quietly got himself up from the bed, Emmett made sure he was already dressed and out the door before she could even stir.

"Okay!" Emmett boomed as he entered the house, surprising all that was there. "You and you come here. Now!"

Edward and Jasper glanced unsure at their brother before kissing their wives and heading outside with him. They followed Emmett until he came to a stop in the garage, the only place the walls were thick enough.

"What the hells going on?"

"Jocelyn didn't tell you?" Edward asked timidly.

"Tell me what?"

"She's in heat." Jasper told him calmly.

"Which means?"

He knew what it meant, her being in heat, but he wanted to know what his brothers saw and felt.

"Felines are primarily… promiscuous animals." Edward began. "She can't help it Emmett, it's in her nature."

"To try and jump the bones of every man around her?" he asked in disbelief.

The two only nodded.

"I've never felt such strong lust and longing coming from a person before. Ever." Jasper told him calmly. "It felt like… a newborn's thirst."

Emmett and Edward's eyes shot wide at the declaration. They knew there was no way to ignore Jasper's comment. He, more than even Edward, knew what she was feeling. Edward could only see, Jasper knew. There was no trying to refute his beloved brother and Emmett knew it.

"You just need to keep her in the cottage away from anyone else so she doesn't do something she'll regret."

Anger twisted Emmett's beautiful features.

"Emmett, she loves you more then anything. Just trust us. Ask her when she wakes up." Edward told him calmly before the two left to go back inside.

Emmett ran home, determined to find out exactly what she was thinking. Despite knowing he would have fun with it, he also knew that he wasn't going to always be there. Their little tryst all day yesterday and in through the night was enough to almost drain him. He had to hunt after one night. God only knew how long it would last until she was back to normal.

When he finally made it to his temporary home, Jocelyn was stirring to wake. Quickly, he made his way to her side before she opened her eyes.

"Last night was wonderful." she smiled dreamily.

"We need to talk." he told her in a gruff voice.

Immediately, Jocelyn sat up, covering her naked form with the sheet around her.

"Oh god what did I do?"

"You almost got a hold of Jasper and Edward yesterday." he told her blatantly.

"Oh god." she groaned, burying her head in her hands. "Oh Emmett I'm so sorry. Oh God! What did Alice and Bella think?"

"Their fine. I think. I'm pretty sure Edward and Jasper explained what was going on."

He saw her shoulders slump slightly but he knew she was going to beat herself up about it anyway.

"Tell me what's going on."

"I'm in heat." she muttered, sounding completely embarrassed.

"That's what they said. What's it do to you?"

"You didn't see?" she asked with a cocked eyebrow. "It makes me insatiable. I can't control myself. It's like… a burning, deep within my stomach. I used to be able to control it when I was alone but… suddenly being around so many different men…" she sighed, her head falling once more. "I'm so sorry Emmett."

When she looked up into his face, there were tears in her eyes once more. He smiled sweetly to her and wiped them away with his large hand.

"It's okay." he told her kindly.

"No it's not." she snapped. "I almost jumped on you brothers. Your _brothers_!" it was then she noticed their surroundings. "Where are we?"

"Bella and Edward's place. They said we could borrow it until you calm down." he said with a smile. "How long does this last?"

She blushed before looking down.

"Two weeks."

"Are you serious!" he asked, laughing loudly. "I got the hottest chick in the world for two weeks who wants to do nothing but have sex? Holy shit I lucked out! I'm going to have to go hunt like once a day."

She smiled timidly at his comment before speaking.

"Emmett I don't know if I could do this."

"Oh god. What now?"

"Every few months I'm going to get like this. I can't be around your family then, or any one else for that matter. I don't want to take you away from them though either."

"Will you stop making excuses as to why we can't be together?"

"It's not that. You said yourself you're going to have to feed everyday. You can't leave me alone. I have no control over myself when I'm like that. If you aren't here, I'm going to go find someone. I finally found you and I'm not going to let something like this ruin everything."

He sat there, pulling her into his arms as he tried to console her. She was right. He knew they would be able to get her under control, but something eventually was going to happen. What if she went into heat one day while he was hunting? What if the only one there was Jasper? Sure the guy had control over himself, but if the lust coming from her was that intense, he would eventually give in and they would end up doing something that would do incalculable damage to their family. He sat there, trying to keep her calm and let her know everything was okay before something occurred to him. There was a way they could take care of the problem, if he could really call it that. But would she go for it?

As he sat there and thought, the young woman wrapped in his arms, he felt the purring begin again. A smile crossed his lips as she pulled away from him and kissed him lovingly. He was going to have to wait to hunt for now. The solution he had come to would have to wait too. Right now, he was going to enjoy every bit of her for the next two weeks.


	25. Emmett, Meet Foot

Chapter 23

Two weeks lasted longer then Emmett had ever thought it could, but finally, after a vast amount of reassurance on Jocelyn's part, they left the cottage. Hunting had been difficult. Emmett had to settle for taking her with him which was fine, but he had to be sure to call the wolves and make sure none of them were doing their rounds and his brothers and father to ensure they would be far away. It was a bigger task then he thought, but the sex was fun.

Jocelyn had apologized copiously to his sisters and the rest of the family for her actions, trying to explain herself only to have it fall on deaf ears. None of them blamed her for what was going on and Emmett knew they never would. She seemed less then willing to accept it.

With her sleeping in his arms once again, like she had been ever since she had agreed to be with him for eternity, he watched her. He had made up his mind on what to do. She was scared something bad would happen in their incalculable amount of time together and he wasn't about to let her leave him, not again. He still remembered the pain from the first time she had walked off and it was the first time he met her. He couldn't imagine what it would feel like now that he had grown to love her once more. The pain, he imagined, would be similar or greater to what Edward felt when they had left Bella behind in Forks. Everyone remembered that and it was excruciating.

Dawn approached and the young woman in his arms stirred. It was odd to him, that she woke at dawn everyday, but he liked it. It meant the two of them would spend more time together during her time awake then when she was sleeping. Slowly, she rolled to her side and opened her eyes. A smile touched each of their faces at the sight.

"Good morning my dear." she whispered kindly.

"As always." he smiled, kissing her lips lightly.

When she pulled back, she saw the perfect man in front of her frowning. In an instant, Jocelyn sat up and peered into his eyes. Her hands lightly touched his cheeks as she examined him, trying to find out what might be wrong.

"Emmett?"

"I want to talk to you." he whispered in a defeated voice.

He felt his heart pain at what he was about to ask, but he had to. As far as he could figure, it was the best way to avoid anything bad happening in the future.

"What is it?" she asked, adjusting herself so she could look better into his eyes.

"More of a question I guess…"

His voice was still low and he felt his eyes wander to the white blanket beneath her. She squirmed uncomfortably.

"Can I turn you?" he blurted.

Emmett felt her move a bit and was sure she had turned her head to the side in confusion, still looking at him.

"What do you mean?"

"I want to bite you. Turn you."

"Emmett, that'll kill me." she told him, her voice slightly stern. "I don't want to die. Are you serious?"

He felt her stiffen as anger took hold of her and he knew why.

"Why would you ask something like that?"

"It'd make everything easier." he told her in the same monotone of defeat. "If you were a vampire like us, I wouldn't have to worry about you going into heat."

"But it would kill me." she repeated. "I would die."

"You could make yourself human. Then I could turn you." he told her, looking up into her eyes this time, still talking as though he hadn't heard what she was saying.

There was nothing but silence while they stared at each other. He felt as though an eternity had passed before she looked down, an answer at her lips.

"No." she stated flatly.

"Why?"

Emmett should have expected her to reply like that, but he was still taken aback. He thought she would have jumped at the opportunity to spend carefree time with him.

"I'm not going to change." she told him. "I shouldn't have to."

"You said yourself you can't control it. This would just make it easier."

"No." she snapped. "Why should I have to change myself."

"It would just make things easier. Jesus." he replied, his own anger taking hold.

"Not everything that's easier is better." she added angrily. "I thought you loved me."

His eyes shot to hers and he saw the familiar glassy look. It had been weeks since she had cried, out of pain or hurt at least, and he felt it hit him just as hard as before. It was a devastating force that could have leveled a city if it had to.

Emmett felt his hands move to comfort her only to have her jump away from him. In the flash of an eye, she was off his bed and on the other side of the room facing him.

"I shouldn't have to become something completely different for us to be happy." she finally said angrily, her arms crossed in front of her chest as she frowned at him.

"All it would do is make you like me. It wouldn't change who you are."

"_What_ I am made me _who_ I am." she answered sternly. "This is a part of me."

"Why are you being like this? I'm only suggesting it so I wouldn't have to baby-sit you every six months."

The shock on her face made Emmett realize the words had come out completely wrong.

"I mean…"

"No." she snapped, cutting him off quickly. "You just don't want to be married to an animal. That's it isn't it? You don't want to be with someone who doesn't have as much discipline as vampires."

He opened his mouth to speak only to have her cut him off again.

"Out of the two of us, I think I'm the one with the better end of the deal anyway. I don't have any fucking rules like you do. You can't even walk in the sun without having an armada of vampires hunting you down. It's ridiculous. God forbid you're in a room with humans and one cuts their finger. You'd all go ape shit crazy."

She was angry and her words were beginning to piss him off. She was being mean on purpose and it was working. The worst part was, she was right about the humans. As far as he knew, none of the family had told her about Bella's birthday party and she had still managed to hit the nail on the head.

"At least I don't get hair balls." he snapped. It was his turn to be mean.

"Parasite!" she yelled.

"Hybrid!" he bellowed.

"Leech!"

"Wild animal!"

"Corpse!"

Her word cut him deep and he only knew one thing that would make her feel as bad as she had made him feel.

"Only because of you!"

Anguish washed over her and in the split second after the words were spoken, the tears flowed. There was no build up to it, no hesitation, nothing. The words were so mean, so harsh, that the tears were instantaneous.

Too stubborn to say anything, to apologize to her, Emmett stood his ground and glared at her. Before he could think of doing anything, or even attempt to protect himself, Jocelyn lunged after him and grabbed his shirt tightly. With her claws dug deep into his shirt and skin, she threw him mercilessly over her shoulder. Emmett felt the glass shatter behind his back and vaguely remembered hitting the ground. He didn't want to stop himself, or even land on his feet. Instead, he simply let himself fall the three stories and hit the ground.

The moment his back had hit the hard Earth, Emmett launched himself up and to his feet. He had gone too far this time and knew it. There was no excuse for what he had said. No matter how much she had hurt him, there was no excuse for what he had said. It was lower then a low blow and utterly cruel.

As he made his way upstairs at half speed, trying to think of the words to say that would even begin to tell her how sorry he was, Emmett felt something was wrong. He froze, his body rigid as it felt like something was ripped from him.

Forcing himself to run as fast as possible, Emmett headed to his room and threw the door open. Nothing. There was nothing inside his room but the furniture. The bed was made as though no one had slept in it. Nothing was moved or out of order. Everything was eerily calm and after what had just happened, it should have been a wreck.

He walked around, trying to find some sign of life only to find nothing. He felt his heart break in his chest as he ran to the bathroom. Nothing. She wasn't inside the small room and there was no evidence to suggest she ever had been. Feeling it could only get worse, he bounded to his closet and threw the doors open. Again, nothing. Everything that was Jocelyn, everything he had given her, everything that she had even touched, was gone.

"Edward!" he yelled, turning to the door only to see his entire family behind him.

"She's gone." Edward told him calmly.

"Where?" he growled.

"I don't know."

"Liar!" he bellowed. "Where'd she go?"

"Emmett, if she doesn't know, neither can I." he answered, still as calm as before.

"When's she coming back?"

"She's not…" he replied, his head down as he spoke.

Emmett's back tightened and he felt burning begin in his eyes as the dried tears tried to come to life again.

"What do you mean she's not coming back?" he asked quietly.

"She made up her mind after she threw you out the window and left. She's never coming back."

"She can't stay away." Emmett replied angrily. "She can't. She's my mate!"

"You're the one that fucked it up!" Jasper yelled.

The eyes of the family turned to the somber man, marveling at the sudden outburst.

"What did you just say to me?" Emmett asked in a dangerous voice.

He knew it was his fault but for the others to know as well, and hearing the accusatory tone of his brother's voice infuriated him.

"You just had to get the last word didn't you? Are you a moron? She loved you unconditionally!"

"Then why'd she leave?"

"Because you brought up the one thing that would rip her heart out you asshole! You just couldn't listen to her and hear her out could you? You had to try and force her to do what you wanted her to do! Jesus Christ Emmett…" he yelled, throwing his hands into the air. "You will _never_ know what that does to her. Edward and I are the ones that had to deal with it the most. I felt sick every time she dreamt about you. Edward had to watch every time she dreamt about when she had ripped your throat out! You have no idea what you've done."

"Fuck you Jazz!" he screamed.

"You didn't deserve her." he muttered before turning to leave.

Before he could yell at his brother, the others turned to leave as well. It was his fault, and he knew it. He didn't deserve her. He couldn't let go of the one thing that he knew would hurt her the most and he didn't even want to hear why she didn't want to change. He was an asshole. He was a moron. And he deserved to be alone.


	26. The Aftermath

Chapter 25

Seven months had passed. Seven months without her in his arms. Seven months of yearning for her. Seven months of days alone followed by nights the same way. Seven months of wishing he had done something, said something different. Seven months of searching for her with nothing to show for it other then a concerned family. Seven months of nothing to live for but the madness that was slowly taking him.

Blood held nothing for him. The joy of the hunt, the beautiful aroma and intoxicating copper taste was nothing. He had long since given up of hunting, isolating himself as his eyes grew black from need. He wanted to starve. He wanted to starve to death despite knowing it wouldn't happen. The hunger was the only thing that seemed to dull his real pain. In his lack of eating, Emmett's temper had grown increasingly shorter to the point of nonexistence and it was all _her_ fault.

He sat alone in his room for who knew how long. He hadn't bothered moving for days now and he didn't care. The sun would rise, settle itself high in the sky, and then retire for the night and still he would sit. Time held no importance to the immortal, nothing did anymore.

The chair he occupied was facing the window, the same window she had thrown him from. At some point, his family had replaced it though he wished they wouldn't have. It crossed his mind, multiple times, to throw something through it just to break it again. It had been a reminder of _her_. Perhaps, the events leading up to the window weren't the best memories but he still preferred them to the nothingness he had now. The broken glass signified she had existed.

There was nothing left behind when she ran away. There wasn't a single article of clothing left, her pictures were all gone, everything that had been her was gone and all that was left was the empty feeling in his gut. It was as though she never came into his life, as though she had never kissed his face, touched his skin, or screamed his name.

The more he thought about her, the angrier he got. He had professed his undying love for her, multiple times, and she spit in his face. His self hatred had begun to boil over to the point of insanity. But still, he sat.

His chair was big, big enough to hold his massive stone frame. It had high arms and a deep seat, more then enough room for him to slump down and almost completely hide himself. It faced the window, the only thing he felt like looking at, and held a perfect imprint of his body. The sheer amount of weight in his body was more then enough to leave its mark in the soft chair.

His family had long since stopped trying to speak with him. They would still come in, about once a week, asking if he wanted to hunt. He would never answer. Though he knew they were only looking out for him, he didn't feel the need to speak. Besides, his brother was more then capable of hearing his answer. The young man only wanted to be left alone.

It had been closer to six months since the last time he had fed and the burning was uncontrollable, but still, he didn't move. He didn't have the energy to move, or the will and the only reason he had bothered hunting was to take his anger out on some poor animal that held no chance of survival. His family was disgusted by what he had done to the carcass of the poor Elk. The burning was actually welcomed too at this point. It helped ebb the feeling of pain in his gut and empty chest. His eyes had turned black months ago from need and want, but he wasn't sure it was for blood or for _her_.

He would hear his family, laughing and talking as though he weren't there. Part of him felt the need to declare his presence but it was such a small, miniscule portion, he was able to squash it easily.

So many times, his mind would venture into the darkness that was beginning to consume him. He wished he could dream, if only to have his way with _her_. He was pass loving her, now it was pure, unadulterated hatred. She ruined him. She ruined his happiness, his life, his afterlife, his family. Everything she had touched was destroyed. Sure the others acted like there was nothing wrong but he knew otherwise. If he hated her, they did too.

He would let his mind wander to her every once and a while though. A few nights ago, he had the most pleasant day dream he had ever experienced.

He had found her, finally. She had been sitting in the sun. He snuck up behind her, marveling at her beauty as she read a book. Her hair was waving in the slight spring breeze, her scent filling his nose. She had heard him approach and turned to smile. He remembered a feeling taking hold of him with such force, there was no avoiding it.

He felt himself lunge for her and wrap his arms around her torso. He delighted in hearing her bones break beneath his mammoth grip. She screamed for him to stop, to let her go but he didn't listen. Emmett then threw her to the ground, the Earth giving way slightly under the strength. She cried out in pain again as blood began to pour from her mouth from her internal bleeding.

Smiling wickedly, Emmett picked her up and ran back to his house. The family had gone hunting so he would be alone with her for a while. As he ran to his room, Emmett quickly tied her to the bed with anything he could. As she began to slowly gain her strength, he lunged forward and bit into her throat. The blood filled his mouth with glorious flavor as he drank from her. She screamed again, writhing in pain.

Finally, he let her go and smiled as the blood continued to pour from her wounds before closing. Producing a knife from his back pocket, Emmett began to carve into her flesh, filleting her like he would a fish. Again, he would delight in the sounds she made, reveling in the fact that he had caused her the same pain she had bestowed upon him. Then he would wait for her wounds to heal, and begin all over again.

Emmett took so much delight in this that there were multiple times he felt his pants grow tighter at the thought. Edward and Jasper were still so in tune with him that he knew he made the two of them sick with his thoughts. Again, he just couldn't make himself care about it. He knew his thoughts were so powerful, he prayed she felt them too. Perhaps it was wishful thinking, but still, he hoped.

The family had tried their best to keep him stable since she had left, but they were having little luck. After sitting in that chair, in the darkened room for so long, there was nothing of the man he was left behind. He was hollow, evil, and cold. Since she had left, he did nothing but occupy that room. His silence soon followed, but not before he laid down some rules. _Her_ name was to never be mentioned. When and if Emmett hunted, he would only kill cougars. Jasper wasn't allowed to influence his emotions no matter how foul Emmett felt. And any cat that was within a mile of him was destroyed.

Edward had long since given up on trying to speak with Emmett. The man's thoughts and feelings were so dark, it honestly made his brother frightened to think of what might happen. Emmett was beginning to turn his self hatred out and aim it directly at _her_.

It was _her_ fault he didn't want to live. It was _her_ fault his family wouldn't let him kill himself. It was _her_ fault he loved her so much. It was _her_ fault she was an animal. It was _her_ fault she couldn't control herself in the first place. Everything, absolutely everything, was _her_ fault.

"Emmett!" a voice called from downstairs.

He didn't reply.

"Emmett!" Bella yelled with more authority.

Again, nothing.

He heard footsteps on the stairs and didn't care. The door to his room opened letting the light from the hall spill into the dark room. None of them knew when the last time he had bathed was, nor the last time he had even changed his clothes.

"Emmett?" Bella asked in a quiet voice.

He still stared forward, his eyes looking at nothing as he glared out the window. Truly horrifying sight to find.

"The guys are thinking about going on a road trip." she told him calmly.

Nothing.

"It's about Jo…"

"Don't." he snapped, his black eyes on her golden orbs, his finger pointed threateningly at her. "Don't even say it."

His voice was foreign to her but she couldn't help but feel glad she had heard it. The last time he had said anything aloud was close to eight months ago, right after he had set down the ground rules and hunted for the last time. She missed his voice but still, the hatred in his eyes was frightening so with a nod, she turned to leave.

"Did you tell him?" Jacob asked calmly as the others gathered what they would need for the trip.

"Yeah." Bella sighed as she made her way into the living room. "But I don't know what you expected. He's been a zombie for months now."

"I don't know." Jacob shrugged. "I just thought he'd be more of a man about it." he replied, making sure to speak a bit louder than usual so Emmett was sure to hear him.

He knew he had done his job when a horrifying hiss came from the dungeon upstairs. Jacob smiled triumphantly to himself, not caring one way or another about the hell Emmett was putting himself through. In fact, he was thoroughly enjoying it. He thought the bastard was getting off too easily for what he had dared to ask Jocelyn to do.

"Are you ready then?" he finally asked.

"Yeah." Edward replied. "Jazz?"

"Yeah. I'm good." the young man answered as he gave Alice one last kiss. "We'll bring her back. I promise."

"I know." she smiled. ""I know you'll find her somewhere in Chicago."

"How do you know that?" he asked her in a quiet, sweet voice, a crooked smile on his lips.

"Cause every time you thought about leaving, that's where you disappeared." she smiled. "So, I'd check there first."

"You know best." he smiled, kissing her one more time.

"You sure you don't want me to come with you?" Bella asked her husband with a disappointed look.

"No. I don't want to overwhelm her with everyone showing up if we do find her." he told her sweetly, his hand moving some of her hair behind her ear. "So I figured Jazz, me and Jacob would be the best to do it. That way she can't hide anything." he smiled.

The young woman laughed nervously before kissing her husband once more.

"Call me when you can. Okay?"

"Of course."

And with their final goodbyes, the men left the house. The faint sound of tires screeching echoed through the ears of the vampires before it faded in the distance. Only time would tell at this point. There was no way for Alice to know for sure where the young hybrid was, especially now with Jacob tagging along. All she knew was that there was a fifty percent chance the young woman was in the aforementioned city. She crossed her fingers, hoping for the best.


	27. Unexpected Reunion

Three nights had passed before the two vampires and werewolf had finally made their way into the windy city. They had nowhere to start, not really. The only reason they were here was because of Alice. They knew it was a long shot but they had nowhere else to start and this was as good a place as any. The only problem was, this was a very large city. Forks was nothing compared to Chicago. It was a blip on the radar compared to the population here.

"Where do we even begin?" Jacob asked in a slightly defeated voice as Edward drove them into the city.

Jasper could feel the disappointment of his companions envelope him and he couldn't make himself purge them of it. He felt the same. His brother, his life long friend, was withering away into nothing before their eyes and none of them could do a thing about it while Jocelyn seemed to have everything under control enough to live in another city and possible being her own life without any of them. She hadn't even bothered to call them in the time she was gone, not that they could blame her. Honestly, none of them were completely sure of what to say to her if she had and they knew it would be the same for her. But there was still Emmett to worry about.

Vampires always went through some kind of 'mid-life crisis'. When you're confronted with eternity and the impossibility of death, you can feel it weight you down. No one wants to die, not really. It's a final solution to temporary problems, but you accept that you will some day. When you're a vampire, famine, illness, starvation, none of it matters. You can live through anything that would destroy a human. But that is why they had mates.

Eternity passes in a blink of an eye when you had the other half of your heart, of your soul. That was why vampires were so determined to avenge the death of a mate and why they tried to hold so tight to the one they found. Jasper never knew what it felt like to lose his true mate, but now half of his family had and he felt their pain when they did.

As the group sped down the freeway, he felt them become a bit more crest fallen. If they were going to try and find her, they had to think about what they knew of her to narrow it down.

"I don't know." Edward replied as though answering Jasper's silent question.

"Well, where would she go?" Jasper asked aloud.

"She's not one for clubs or anything… is she?" Jacob asked.

"I don't know but maybe we should just get out and walk around. At least that way we could probably smell her. Or even hear her." Edward answered with a sigh.

The others agreed as best they could, none of them really feeling too confident about their plan but not wanting to return either.

There were so many people populating the streets as the three men walked along the sidewalks. Thankfully, they had arrived around the time the sun was setting. That, coupled with the tall buildings, all Jasper and Edward had to do was avoid the last bits of light shining brightly through the tall buildings. It made Jacob laugh slightly when they would random waver in their gate to avoid the light.

The three of them continued to walk through the crowds, Jacob smiling at the people that couldn't seem to believe how large he was, or the girls walking by and giggling at them. He had winked to one or two receiving near hysterical laughter when he had. Edward and Jazz weren't above some slight flirting either, anything to make them feel a bit better about what they were doing, but it didn't help as much as they had thought.

Hours had begun to pass without so much as a whiff or sound of the young woman they had sought. They weren't tired, not really, but Jacob was beginning to get hungry. The two vampires knew he had been holding it back for sometime now, determined to keep going and not get sidetracked, but with the final growling protest of his gut, he had to stop.

"You guys mind?" he asked slightly embarrassed as he held his stomach.

"No." Jazz smiled. "What do you want?"

"I don't care. Anything." he shrugged before noticing a small bar off the alley nearby. "Lets just see what they got." he said pointing to the doorway.

The other two men turned just as a young couple came walking out. Music filled their ears of a live band while Jacob sifted through the smells of food.

"Burgers… Hot dogs… ooo nachos!" he said happily.

Jasper and Edward laughed slightly as they followed the insatiable werewolf through the small groups of people that remained on the streets and through the door. Jacob felt like a giant as he turned his shoulders to the side to fit comfortably through the doorway but ignored it. All he could focus on was the small of delicious food.

A few moments had passed before a young woman caught their attention. She smiled, blushing slightly as she walked up to the three men. Honestly, she was attractive, for a human, but the men barely noticed her staring at them.

"You boys want a seat?" she asked in a flirting tone.

"Food." Jacob declared with a smiled, causing her to laugh.

"Okay." she giggled. "Follow me."

They did as she asked, following her to a booth in the back and sat.

"There anything I can get you guys?" she asked in a sultry tone.

"Nothing for me." Jasper replied kindly, flashing a dashing smile.

"I'm fine." Edward replied in the same tone.

"I want two double bacon cheeseburger with everything. Three hotdogs. And the largest thing of nachos you got." he said with a brimming smile.

"Anything to drink?" the young woman asked surprised.

"Yeah. A couple of cokes." he smiled. "Thanks."

"No problem." she smiled. "You guys enjoy the entertainment and I'll be back as soon as I can with your grub."

"Who's playing?" Jasper asked, noting the band on the small stage on the other side of the club.

"Just local bands. Right now's Static Oasis but they're almost done. Eternal Youth's up next. They're pretty good."

And with that, the young woman left the men alone to begin their planning once more.

!

The young woman sat in the darkened room staring at the mirror on the small vanity in front of her. She had been sitting there for a while now, just staring at herself and wondering what was wrong with her as she did her best to put her makeup on. She hated days like this, when she felt as bad as she did. She always felt like something was wrong but she knew what it was. She was empty.

The place in her chest where he heart used to be was empty, hollow and there was nothing that would fill it. The only one that could, the only one she even wanted to see, was thousands of miles away and probably living the dream life now that she was gone. The tears returned at the thought. Since she had left, she cried nearly every night, lamenting her choice but knowing it was best. How much could he have loved her if he wanted to kill her? That's what it basically was, asking her to change. He wanted to kill her just to make life easier for him. He didn't even care about her point of view. It was all about him.

She scowled at the image in the mirror, wondering why she wasn't meant to be happy. Was someone punishing her? Was she always meant to be miserable? What could she have possibly done to merit this? Then it hit her. She had done the unthinkable in her life, killed the man she loved. That's what she had done to deserve this.

Jocelyn sighed as she finished putting on her makeup, covering the circles that had seemed to always be under her eyes. She couldn't explain it but now-a-days, she looked so tired and no matter how much she slept, which seemed to be all she did, she was never refreshed. Her golden orbs seemed to lack all the color they once held, her cheeks no longer pink like they used to be. She looked so cold, so 'dead' and there was nothing she could do about it.

"Nikki?"

The door behind her opened and Jocelyn was more than capable of seeing her guitarist pop his head in.

"You ready?" he asked kindly.

She smiled sweetly in the mirror at him and nodded.

"Yeah. Give me a sec and I'll be there."

He smiled to her once before ducking back out of the room.

Again, Jocelyn looked into the mirror. She hated who she was and had hoped going by her middle name would have made her forget what 'Jocelyn' had done in her life. It hadn't. If anything, it made her feel worse it seemed. All she did now, after trying futilely to forget who she was, Jocelyn spent all her time writing down poems and lyrics about her dreams, her passed life, or simply feeling as though she were dying.

Sighing heavily, Jocelyn thrust herself out of her chair and headed for the small stage. The only thing that seemed to help her now was singing her woes and her feelings for a room full of strangers, making them feel a bit better than she did. Maybe it worked, maybe it didn't. She honestly didn't care. All she cared about was the man she had left behind.

"And here they are!" the announcer called over the bustling crowd. "Eternal Youth!"

The crowd clapped happily, a few whistling as the band that had become a regular fixture on the Friday Night Amateur Hour took the stage. Jocelyn stayed behind the black curtain, as she usually did, until the music began to play.

The crowd still cheered as an upbeat, fast tempo guitar began to play, the band soon joining.

The three men in the back watched as the lights on stage flickered to the beat, Jacob ignoring it as he woofed down another hotdog. It surprised the two vampires that he didn't even seem to choke. Smiling to themselves, the two brothers turned their attention to the stage and waited for the show to truly begin. A few moments later, the lead singer came walking out and took her place at the mic. The brothers had all but stopped breathing, not that it mattered. Jacob glanced up and suddenly began to choke. There standing on the stage, displayed prominently was the young woman they had been searching for.


	28. A Look Into Jocelyn's New Life

Chapter 27

The band played loudly, a rock and roll tune that seemed to fit the young woman before them. They were honestly surprised to see her dressed the way she was, but then again, they didn't mind. Her dark hair was pulled back tightly but the pony tail seemed to be wild making her look a bit mad. She wore a black shirt that was cut to just at her rib cage, hiding anything important but showing her entire, well tones stomach, much to the men in the audiences enjoyment. Her faded, torn jeans hung low on her perfect hips while the black boots she wore made their way to her knees. She seemed to have completely changed and yet, they could still see the real Jocelyn within. Her makeup was dark, adding the foreign appearance but it was what escaped her mouth, her voice, that was the most shocking.

"_Faster the days go by and I'm still stuck in this moment of wanting you , in the blink of an eye. You held my hand, you held me tight. Now you're gone and I'm still crying. Shocked, broken, I'm dying inside"_ she sang beautifully.

It didn't take a mind reader or an empath to realize she was singing about Emmett. Edward could see her final moments with his brother in his mind, a few of the good times flashing in between the scenes of the final fight that had lead to her departure. But as he sat there, trying to sift through the thoughts running through her head, the young woman unleashed a tyrant of song.

"_Where are you? I need you. Don't leave me here on my own. Speak to me, be near me. I can't survive unless I know you're with me."_

Her voice echoed loudly as she sang the chorus. Edward noticed the flash of images that flooded his mind as well as the internal cringe of his brother. Jasper leaned forward slightly, resting his elbow on the table before him, his head in his hand as he tried to force out the overwhelming feeling of sorrow and sadness that flowed from her into his very soul.

The song continued and although it was upbeat and fast paced, and the crowd around them seemed to love it for its high-powered vibe, the lyrics and the feelings coming from the young woman on stage was anything but. The song was meant to be sad and meant to have more feeling behind it. And it did to anyone that cared to pay attention. It was about her heartbreak. It was about her and Emmett leaving one another and her suffering for it. She was in pain and it physically hurt the three of them to have to sit through it and listen to it.

The concert continued and the three men in the back couldn't help but feel worse and worse, like a giant boulder was being placed on their shoulders, weighting them down the longer she sang. Jacob was only grateful he didn't have the abilities the other two men had and when he dared look at them, he could see how much she was effecting them.

Jasper had begun to shake slightly from the sheer amount of pain and suffering coming from the young woman. For some reason it was so palpable, so heavy, unlike anything he had ever felt coming from Emmett. He couldn't put his finger on it but something was wrong, very, very wrong with this. All he could do was wait for it to be over so they could speak with the young woman.

Edward on the other hand had been trying for sometime to stop the on slot of information and images he was getting from the young woman as the small concert continued. He would see her happy, the two of them together smiling and laughing and then it would shift to the unimaginable darkness that seemed to envelope her current life. He would see flashes of her sitting in a dark room, lit only by a single bulb. It seemed like a dream but he noticed her wearing the same thing she was now on stage and he soon realized it was her starring at herself before the show. It was then, as she looked at herself in the mirror, he saw what few others did before she covered it up with her makeup. She looked like she was deathly ill and it frightened him.

"_I can't be tamed, I can't be saved. I can't be blamed, I can't, can't… I can't be tamed, I can't be changed, I can't be saved, I can't be (can't be), I can't be tamed!"_

Edward snapped to when she was finishing her last song. It was another high-powered ballad and judging by her screams of being untamable and unchangeable, Edward felt as though this song was meant directly for his brother's ears. He knew, corroborated by the images in her head, that she meant this for him, to tell him that she shouldn't have to change. That she didn't have to be something else. That she was fine the way she was.

"_I'm not a trick you play, I ride a different way. I'm not a mistake, I'm not a (freak), It's set in my DNA. Don't change me!"_ she declared loudly.

The temporary strength in her voice sent chills running down the men's spines. If only she would say that to Emmett…

The concert ended, much to the vampire's relief, and with a bow, Jocelyn left the stage before another band came forward.

"Jesus…" Jasper sighed as he tried to calm his heart.

"I know what you mean…" Edward replied.

"No Ed." Jasper told him sternly looking into his brother's eyes. "You really don't."

"You okay man?" Jacob asked, long since having lost his appetite.

"That was horrible." he cringed.

"Do you think she's going to want to talk to us?" Jacob finally asked, his eyes on the stage to see if she would come back out.

"I'm surprised she didn't know we were here." Edward replied. "I didn't see anything in her thoughts that said she even noticed we were here."

"Come to think of it, I didn't even smell her. Did you?" Jasper asked.

The two men thought about it for a moment before slowly shaking their heads. They couldn't even smell anything that was Jocelyn now, even so soon after she had been in their sights. They smelt the sweet smell that could have been her but something was off. And there were other things too. It didn't quite look like her either. They knew it was her, they could tell, but something just seemed wrong with the entire situation. That coupled with what Edward had seen in his head made the whole thing feel awkward.

"You want to wait for her to leave?" Jacob asked innocently.

"And what? Follow her home?" Jasper asked sarcastically.

"Yeah. Actually." Jacob replied before receiving looks from both men. He shrugged. "What? You really want to talk to her around humans?"

"Good point." Edward sighed. "Well if we're going to do it, we need to get out of here soon. Who knows when she'll leave."

With that, the three men stood, leaving more than enough money on the table for a sizable tip before leaving out the door.

**Songs: Kelly Clarkson Haunted. Miley Cyrus Can't Be Tamed**

**I hope you guys are liking the story. Let me know.  
**


	29. Unfortunate Turn of Events

Chapter 28

The three men stood on the roof of the building nearby, watching and waiting for the young woman they had known for so long. Jacob couldn't help but stand with his hands on his hips, mimicking a superhero. He was enjoying himself in the slight amount of waiting they had to do. To make sure they didn't miss her, since her scent seemed to have changed, Edward made sure to stay in-tuned with her mind, not enjoying how dark it had seemed to grow in her absence. But he knew that at least this way, she wouldn't be able to slip through their grips again.

As they sat there still waiting, the back door to the small club finally opened, revealing the young woman. She walked slowly, slightly less graceful than usual, to the streets. Before she could make it too far pass the corner, they watched as she stopped suddenly and held her stomach for a moment. Edward saw nothing but jasper felt a sharp stabbing pain, causing him to do the same motion as the young woman before it subsided. Once again, she stood up right and made her way to her car. And as Edward watched, he could glean, thankfully, where she had planned on going.

"Do we have time to get the car?' Jasper asked, feeling a surge of relief coming from Edward.

"Yeah. It's not too far anyway. Besides, I kind of know which direction we're going." he said as he made his way to the edge of the roof. "Come on. We don't have much time before she's gone."

Jacob followed Edward as he leapt from the rooftop and began to run towards the car. Jasper quickly removed his phone from his pocket and began to type in his message to Alice, telling her what they had found before snapping it shut and running off after his brother and friend.

They drove quickly, trying to close the gap between the young woman that was before them, somewhere in the darkness. It didn't take long, much to his surprise. Apparently, Edward hadn't left as long after Jocelyn as he thought he had originally. Grateful for his luck, Edward followed not too far behind, maybe only a mile or so, with his lights off to her home. There was no way she would see him without him hearing it in his mind first. But he never did. He never once heard a bit of recognition in her mind, only the turns she was going to take in the moments following.

As they kept driving, near eighty miles an hour, the men in the car wondered how long they would keep going until he got his answer. He could she was getting close and even saw the home in his mind. She had chosen a small house, nearly a cabin, around sixty miles outside of the city, far away from anyone. Apparently, in the months she had been gone, Jocelyn had come to enjoy her solitude.

!

The young woman made her way to the small house she had since been renting on the outside of the city. It didn't feel like home as she threw her keys onto a small table, no place she had moved had felt like home since leaving Forks, but she didn't have a choice. Often she had wondered if it was worth it, leaving the only man she had ever loved behind, but her pride wouldn't let her return. She felt it was him that should come to her and say he was sorry. It wasn't her fault she left… Those were the words she always told herself, day in and day out.

As she made her way to the kitchen, the room around her began to get fuzzy again, the edges of her vision turning black as a stabbing pain radiated in her chest, quickly spreading throughout her body. Jocelyn gripped her chest tightly as she tried to steady herself on the counter top near her side. This one was worse than the others, stronger, more painful. She closed her eyes as her breathing began to become shallow and hard to catch.

"Come on…" she whispered to herself. "Just go away…."

The pains had been coming more frequent in the last few days to the point it was interfering with her life. She would be driving her car and suddenly have to stop because the world around her had gone black. It used to only take a few seconds before the pain would subside or her vision would return but the past few weeks it had taken longer and longer for them quit.

As she tried to catch her breath and force herself to stand, Jocelyn felt the air leave her chest completely and when she opened her eyes, everything was black. Without being able to catch her breath, Jocelyn felt herself fall.

!

The small silver phone had been vibrating for a while now and it was becoming insistent, begging to be opened and the message within read. Slowly, the vampire grabbed it and snapped it open, the message that had been so persistent displayed on the screen.

_Hey sweetheart. You were right. We found her. Ed, Jake and me are going to follow her home. I'll call you soon. Jazz_

An eerie smile crossed the twisted lips of the man that had read the message. He knew where they meant and knew of what was being spoken. He finally knew where she was. He finally knew and wasn't above exacting his sweet revenge.

His mind swirled with all of the gloriously horrible things he could do to her. All of the different ways to torture made his blood begin to pump as he reread the message over and over, being sure to know what they were speaking about. He knew, that if he flew now he would be there long before the scent of his brothers faded and be able to track it.

"Here kitty, kitty, kitty." he growled wickedly before snapping the phone shut and breaking it within his hands.


	30. Something's Wrong

Chapter 29

She awoke to the bright lights pouring into the window beside her bed. It made her head hurt, throb beyond control as she forced her eyes open. The only thing she was able to compare this to was having a boulder smashed into the side of her head. Perhaps this is how humans felt with a hangover?

She struggled to sit up in her bed when a cold hand touched her shoulder.

"You should lay down." a cool voice told her.

Jocelyn's eyes shot to the man next to her. Excitement and happiness surged through her body at the familiar smile to her left.

"Edward." she smiled, hugging him tightly.

"How are you Jocelyn?" he asked kindly as he hugged her tightly.

"I've been better." she smiled. "How'd you find me?"

"You know the pixie." another voice laughed. "She sent us out here to find you."

Turning, Jocelyn was met with another blast from her past.

"Jazz." she swooned, hugging him tightly as she had his brother. "I've missed you guys so much."

As the young woman pulled back from her brothers, a sound escaped the living room. It resembled a bear growling and made her brow furrow in confusion until Edward took pity on her.

"Jake's here too." he told her wondering why she hadn't been able to smell him like before.

"Yeah?" she asked happily before seeing the worried look on Edward's face.

"How have you been feeling lately Jo?" Jasper asked, the same expression on his face.

"Fine." she lied through her fake smile.

The two brothers looked at one another, each more capable of seeing and sensing she wasn't. Edward could hear in her thoughts that she was angry she hadn't sensed them or even smelt Jacob a moment before, something she would have been more than capable of doing if she were healthy. And Jasper could feel something was off, having felt the pain she went through when they had walked through her door and seen her lying on the floor. It had worried them all so completely that Jacob had only recently fallen asleep.

"What?' she asked, her eyes going from one to the other.

"How long have your senses been dulling?" Edward asked, having delved deeper into her mind without her permission.

The young woman scowled at him, anger billowing from her mixed with the fear of not being able to hide what she wanted to remain hidden.

"Why are you here?" she asked angrily as she threw the blanket off of her body and stood.

The brothers watched her waver slightly before walking into the kitchen to grab a bottle of water. They stared at one another for a moment before following after her.

"How long have you been getting sick?" Jasper asked, more than capable of feeling her pain.

"None of your damn business." she snapped, struggling for a moment to open the cap to her water before drinking.

She didn't mean to be as rude as she was but for some reason having them so close to her was making her wish Emmett would come walking through the door and whisk her into his arms, kiss her and tell her everything was alright. That feeling alone was worse than anything she had ever experienced so far and she was not above forcing the images and feelings on the two men intruding on her privacy.

"Just leave me alone." she grumbled. "And take the wolf with you."

With that, she stormed off into the bedroom and slammed the door. The man on the couch snorted himself awake, staring around the room for a moment before seeing the vampires and forcing himself awake.

"What's up?" he asked calmly. "She awake yet?"

"Yeah." Edward sighed. "She's awake."

"Well why are you out here?" he asked as he stood and stretched. "Wasn't she happy to see you?"

"Not exactly." Jasper replied. "Something's wrong."

"What do you mean?" Jacob asked seeing the concern on their faces.

"She could barely open the water bottle." Edward told him calmly in a hushed voice. "Haven't you noticed she isn't as… graceful as usual?"

"Dude, if she hears you, she's going to get pissed." Jake muttered in the same quiet tone.

"I don't think she can." Jasper added.

"If she can, she's not thinking about it." Edward replied.

"Seriously?" Jake asked shocked.

"She's not giving me any indication she can hear us." he answered. "I think she's sick."

"Not just sick." Jasper replied with a cringe. "There's something wrong. You should feel the pain she's in, even now. It's mild but its there."

"Shit." Jacob sighed, running his fingers through his hair. "Give me your phone man."

Edward didn't reply, only handed Jacob the small silver device. Jacob took it and as he dialed a number Edward didn't know, began to walk off and out the back glass doors.

"Yeah dad, I got a question to ask you…" Jake began.

Jasper and Edward stared at the bedroom door wondering what could possibly be going on in her world to make her act this way and what could be going on with Jacob and Billy. Soon, they got their answer.

Jacob came storming into the room and went straight for the young woman's bedroom door. He knocked on it so hard, the door came partially off it's hinges before he could stop himself. The young woman shrieked inside as the large man removed the door the rest of the way.

"Is it true?" he asked her, fear and concern written across his face.

"Jesus Christ Jake!" she shrieked. "What's your problem?"

"Is it true?" he asked again, his eyes slightly watering.

"Is what true?" she asked, feeling her gut turn as his eyes bored into her.

The large man nearly crumbled to her side, pulling her into his arms and holding her tight. He had tried his best to ignore the fact that her body was abnormally cool, or that she didn't even smell as sweet as she usually did. He felt the tears leave his eyes and begin to soak the young woman's shirt as the realization of what was happening and what his father had told him was beginning to sink in.

"Jake…" she whispered as she held the man to her small frame. "Why are you shaking?"

The two vampires were watching the display, Jasper not liking the feeling of fear and concern coming from the young man. Edward didn't enjoy the images in Jacob's mind and with a heavy sigh, knowing the answer already, turned and found himself falling onto the couch.

"I'm so sorry Jo." Jacob cried into her shoulder.

"For what?" she asked in a frightened voice. "Jake what's wrong?" she nearly pleaded. "You're scaring me. What's wrong?"

Jasper had turned to look at his brother who sighed heavily.

"She's dying." he replied calmly.


	31. Dreaming of A Nightmare

Chap. 30

Jasper's head shot to the young woman that was nearly dwarfed by the large man in the other room and stared at her. The words still hung in the air and even though he felt something wasn't right with her, he had never imagined it was because she could be dying. She was immortal, as close as you could get and still have a heart beat. She couldn't be dying.

"She is." Edward reiterated. "That's what Jacob was speaking about with Billy…"

"Jesus Edward…" Jasper sighed. "Does she know?"

He simply shook his head.

"Jacob please…" Jocelyn asked in a desperate voice, her hands forcing him to look her in the eyes. "What's wrong?"

"I know why you're so sick…." he told her in a defeated voice. "I'm sorry."

Her eyes widened. She hadn't wanted to let anyone know what was wrong with her, not that she completely knew, but she still didn't want anyone to know she was even truly sick. She hadn't even wanted to admit it to herself.

A few months ago, her senses had begun to dull slightly. It had started with her hearing. She hadn't truly noticed it until she had tried to hunt and found out she couldn't focus. He hearing had gotten worse, her eyes sight not anywhere near as strong as it had used to be and when she had tried to take down an animal, she had almost lost it. It was then she knew something wasn't right. Ever since, things had been getting worse and she didn't know why.

"What's wrong with me?" she asked quietly.

"Its your imprint." he told her, anger on his voice when speaking of Emmett.

"What about him?" she asked, not wanting to speak his name.

"You're dying."

The words seemed to slowly sink in against all protest. Tears welled in her eyes as she turned to Edward and Jasper, the two now inhabiting the doorway to her room. Edward nodded.

"But how…" she whispered turning back to Jacob.

"When an imprint casts us aside, our body begins to shut down." he told her calmly. "Our body would rather be dead than without our soul mate."

"But… I survived all that time without him before…" she pleaded, her tears falling from her eyes. "I don't understand…"

"That was different."

"How?" she snapped angrily, not liking what she was being told.

"I don't know." he answered, cringing at the shrill tone in her voice. "Dad couldn't tell me…"

"Then what the hell's so different now?" she screamed, her body beginning to shake.

"Because you were cast aside." Edward told her calmly. "You're body would rather die than be without Emmett and after he more or less threw you away..."

"That's not fair." she said, the tears staining her cheeks as she moved away from Jacob. "Why should I suffer? He's the one that did it! Why should I have to die? It's his fault!"

She was crying and shaking so hard, Jasper was becoming nauseous. Slowly, as he began to calm himself, the young man sent waves of calming towards her and before she could refuse them, he forced her to sleep. Reluctantly, Jocelyn fell slowly onto the bed, landing softly with Jake's help.

"I'm sorry but I couldn't handle it." he sighed, his black eyes showing brightly.

"It's okay." Jake replied as he positioned her so she could sleep. "I was gonna ask you if you could do it."

"I need to…"

"Yeah. We should all go hunt while she sleeps." Edward sighed. "Jake you wanna…"

"Yeah. I'll come." he sighed, feeling horrible for leaving her alone.

"She should be out for a while. At least an hour or so." Jasper reassured the worried man.

Reluctantly, the large man stood and made his way to the side of the vampires. With one final look to the sleeping young woman, they fled the small home and headed further North to feed. They hadn't known, as they left her alone, how twisted her dreams had been in the last few months without Emmett.

Emmett had been haunting her and she felt she might as well live with it. She saw his face when she closed her eyes, heard his voice when she was alone, smelt him when she hunted. He saturated everything that was her and there was no escaping it.

_She ran through the snow covered woods on her way to her isolated property, the cabin she had bought in the middle of nowhere in the Alaskan wilderness, the one place she hid while in heat. She loved the feeling of the cold air whipping pass her face. It was the only thing that took over the stinging of her lose. _

_There it finally was, coming into view as she rounded a tree line. Her cabin was small, abnormally so. She smiled to herself, knowing the Cullens and Jacob wouldn't even be able to all stand inside its four walls without slight discomfort. It was simple, maybe only 600 square feet. There were no interior walls other then the ones around the small bathroom. Her bed was in the corner, nestled comfortably against the wall under a window. To the right of the front door set against the opposite wall of her bed, was a small table with only two seats slid under it. Her tiny kitchen adorned one wall. There was no dish washer, a small stove that she hadn't ever used and a fridge that remained empty other then a few drinks. There was no point for her to keep anything in there. She made herself go out and hunt to try and exhaust as much of her energy as possible._

_When she swung the front door open, Jocelyn smiled wide. Her nice little cabin was cold but there happened to be a small fireplace near her kitchen. It was only big enough to hold a handful of logs but it was more then enough for the small dwelling. Laying her bag of clothing down on the bed, Jocelyn made her way to the seven logs next to the fireplace, grabbed a couple and began to work on the blaze._

_It took no more then ten minutes for the cabin to warm up, filled with the wonderful smell of burning wood. She had a few days to wait before she had to worry about going into heat, so there was nothing really to do other then what had kept her time for the past few years._

_The peace of the cabin and the blackness outside her windows enveloped her. Jocelyn never had use for curtains. Aside from the fact there was nothing out here, she was far scarier then anything in the woods. At least, she used to be._

_Standing, concealed in the darkness of the night, shielded by the black, was something watching her. Hidden by the trees, it watched. It wasn't a friend, it wasn't an animal, but it wasn't human either. It was an enemy, and dangerous for the unsuspecting woman in the cabin. Despite her being more then capable of handling herself, the danger outside was substantial. But still, she remained ignorant._

_The figure watched as her glove clad fingers brushed her hair, hungry, evil eyes watching her as it stepped out from behind the tree. Its feet made no sound on the soft snow as it advanced on the pathetic log cabin._

_Jocelyn felt the tears leave her eyes like so many times before on the short walk back to her bed. She removed her gloves and set them down on the bed side table. She twisted the small silver band on her ring finger before laying back into the bed. Sleep took her quickly but she was still bombarded by images of things she didn't want to see, unaware of what lurked outside her window._

_A creaking floor board brought her violently out of her sleep. Jocelyn looked around the room, her body covered in sweat as she tried to find the source. Looking to her right, she saw a black figure towering in the corner of the room. Glaring, she realized she was back in her small home in Illinois. She hated it when her dreams jumped around like this. Her eyes were more then capable of seeing in the dark and instantly she prayed she couldn't. Emmett's black eyes were trained dangerously on the young woman in the bed as he sat in the large chair under her window. His size seemed greater then she imagined, his eyes darker then the sky outside but she had seen this before._

"_Why can't you just leave me alone ?" she asked, bringing her legs up onto the bed._

_The silent vampire cocked his head to the side, his dead hollow eyes still unblinking._

"_Every night you show up and you just can't leave me alone. What do you want from me?" she asked._

_Still, he remained silent._

"_Which one are you? Are you the one that loves me? The one that wants to kill me? The human one? Or are you something new for once?"_

Jocelyn was becoming increasingly used to the different versions of Emmett visiting her in her dreams. This is what she didn't want the guys to know. She had long since lost her mind and now, every night without fail, 'Emmett' would visit her. More often then not, the one that wanted to kill her appeared. Her nightmares would begin and would continue to torture her until she woke. Last time, the two of them had gotten into a fight and Jocelyn couldn't move. She was silent as 'Emmett' ripped and peeled the skin from her body and once it healed, he would do it again. She truly was crazy.

"_I'm the one with questions." the figure answered. His voice didn't even sound like Emmett, her Emmett._

"_Fine." she sighed. "Can we get this over so you can start ripping my skin off again?"_

_The 'Emmett' cocked his head._

"_Just ask your stupid questions." she muttered, her chin resting on her knees when she pulled them to her chest._

"_Why did you leave?"_

"_Ah, the direct approach." she answered. "Why do you care?"_

"_Answer the fucking question." he growled._

_Yup, this was definitely the evil one that was going to torture her later. Oh well. She deserved it._

"_I was scared."_

"_That's bullshit!" he yelled, his voice shaking the thin windows._

_Still, she wasn't shaken. This wasn't the first time 'Emmett' yelled at her and she knew it wasn't the last._

" _Yell all you want but it's true. I was scared to die. I was scared that he wouldn't love me anymore once I changed. I liked having a heart beat. I liked that I could change my form at will. I loved that he could make me blush with a smile. I didn't want it to change."_

_Her answer was truthful and she felt better for saying it. She had wished, a thousand times, that she had the courage to say it to his face but she supposed the dream figure was the best she was going to get._

"_He loved you already. What made you think it would change?" the 'Emmett' asked._

"_I don't know." she sighed. "I love him more then anything in the world but when he asked me to change I still got scared. I was angry."_

"_You still love him?"_

"_More then the air in my lungs."_

"_Why did you get so angry?"_

"_To me, he made it sound like he didn't like what I was." she answered, her voice cracking as she remembered the day she left. "He acted like he was already ashamed of what I am and when he asked me to become a vampire, it just verified everything I had thought."_

"_Why do you think he was ashamed of you?"_

"_Oh please." she snapped, looking up into his eyes. "How could he not? I'm an animal. I can't control myself. Instincts are all beings like me have. I thought he would have realized that being friends with a pack of werewolves but I guess he thought I was different. We aren't as refined as vampires. We don't have to have as much self control as them. We're raw emotion and hardly ever think before we do something. It's just how you are when you're half animal. And when I went into heat, I could tell he was disappointed in me for not being in as much control as the vampires are. But I don't think he realizes how hard it was for me to act as human as I did after spending decades as a cat."_

_The figure didn't reply as he stared at her. His face hadn't changed, nor had his posture. It was as though he was a statue of the man that had been torturing her._

"_Why didn't you ever go back to the Cullen's home?"_

"_After the first few weeks, I thought he would come after me but when he didn't I thought he would have moved on, so I tried to move on with my own life." she replied as tears stung her eyes before looking into the creature's eyes. "No more accusations?" she asked rudely. _

_She watched as pure unadulterated anger and rage washed over the large figure that vaguely represented the man she loved. She knew what was going to happen and simply lowered her legs so it could take place._

Honestly, she felt more comfortable with the violent Emmetts. They were predictable. She knew something bad was going to happen. She knew he was going to be angry, she knew that he was going to be violent, she knew that he was going to try and kill her and she knew she deserved it.

It was the sweet ones that hurt the most. It was the ones that made her happy, and made her smile that did the most damage. They would make her happy, make her think everything was going to be perfect before ripping it from her when she woke up. It was the cruelest thing she had ever experienced in her life. Not one time had she woken without tears in her eyes after dreaming of the kind Emmett.

_But she knew what was going to happen now and welcomed it with open arms. Within seconds, 'Emmett' lunged for her from the small chair, knocking it to the ground with enough force to shatter it and wrapped his massive hands around her throat. Jocelyn's eyes closed as the cold steel grip began to cut off her air supply. She didn't attempt to fight it. She didn't do anything but let her body go limp like every time before. _

_Growls emanated from the man as he held her with all his might, the bones in her neck cracking under his strength, and still she didn't move. She never moved. This was her own self hatred personified as the one that would hurt her the most._

_With a swift motion, 'Emmett' threw her into the wall but it couldn't handle the force. The drywall and bricks gave way under the strength of the throw before snapping like twigs. She flew through the wall, her pajamas ripping on the splintered wood as she hit the ground. Still she remained limp, never screaming in pain at the multiple bones she knew was broken, and only let his anger wash over her until he was done._

"_Why did you leave me?" he screamed at her, his hands finding their way to her neck again._

_She only looked into his eyes as tunnel vision took over. Everything around his face was going black. This meant it was almost over. Still, he yelled at her, shaking her head with a tremendous amount of strength and slamming it down into the ground. She felt a warm liquid gathering at the back of her skull but ignored it._

"_Why did you leave and not come back?" he screamed. "You were supposed to marry me! I loved you!"_

_She felt his grip loosen just enough for the blood to rush back to her head. She could see again. So, it was to be a long torture… fine. _

_When her vision came back, her head ached. She stared into his black eyes, her face emotionless as she waited for another wave of abuse. His perfect brow was furrowed, his eyes glaring at her like every other time, his lips pulled back into a snarl._

_Without warning, 'Emmett' picked her up and tossed her into the tree behind her. Her back slammed into it but before her legs could give out, he was back at her throat. He held her eye level with him with only one hand as he growled more ruthlessly then before._

"_You should have stayed!" he bellowed. "I loved you! I gave you everything and you just shove it in my face! You fucking bitch! You deserve to die for the hell you put me through!"_

_She couldn't help it. Even though he was a figment of her imagination, she still felt the need to touch his face. Her hand came up as her surroundings became black again and lightly touched his cheek. Instantly, 'Emmett's' face fell and his grip loosened. _

"_I'm…sorry…" she choked before being released completely._

_Jocelyn fell to her feet, her knees threatening to give out before he fell to his own knees. She watched as he grabbed her around the waist holding her tightly, his face buried in her stomach. She felt him begin to shake and breathe heavily. His grip tightened around her waist as he began to sob._

"_I missed you so much." he balled into her stomach, his voice muffled. "I'm so sorry…"_

_Something was wrong. 'Emmett' never cried before. He never felt sorry for himself or for her. She looked down at the top of his head, his brown locks the only thing she could see. Her hands lightly touched his shoulders as he continued to shake. Something was definitely wrong._

As she stood there, trying to figure out what was going on, her suspicions were confirmed. Without warning, Jasper, Edward and Jacob appeared in front of her. At the sight of their brother holding tightly to Jocelyn's waist, they stopped, the same fear plastered on their faces that was threatening to consume her.

Jocelyn's back went rigid as her hands came up. This was real, this was very, very real.


	32. What Have I Done?

Chapter 31

"Emmett," Jasper called calmly. "Emmett, let's go home."

The large man froze, his shaking stopping when he felt Jocelyn tighten and his brother speak.

"This… is… real?" Jocelyn asked completely terrified.

The three men simply nodded softly. In an instant, Jocelyn pried herself from his loosened grip and ran as fast as her broken body would allow to hide behind her three protectors. Slowly, Emmett stood, his head down as he turned to face the others. Jocelyn held tightly to Jacob's back as her lover's black eyes trained on them, rage beginning to take hold once more.

"You're not welcomed here!" he yelled.

"Emmett, you have to calm down." Edward told him, his hands up to show his submission.

"What's happening?" Jocelyn finally asked.

"Josie, just come back over here." he demanded with an outstretched hand.

She couldn't force herself to speak, instead she simply shook her head. His anger grew.

"Now!" he screamed.

Jocelyn jumped at the sound of his voice as it echoed around them.

"You just tried to kill me." she answered.

Emmett noticed the his brothers anger at the words she had spoken. He had just tried to kill her. He had his hands around her neck, trying his hardest to squeeze every last drop of life from her body. And what was worse, he had enjoyed it. After all of the pain she had caused him, after everything she had done to him, he enjoyed having her life in his hands. But she was his love, his everything and he had tried to kill her.

As the weight of what he had done to her began to take hold of him, Emmett felt his knees buckle. He fell to his knees once more, his head falling into his hands. His body was shaking once more and Jocelyn's heart broke at the sight. Slowly, she moved around Jacob. Seeing her move, the men tried their best to grab her, to keep her away from their sick brother but she wouldn't have it.

Emmett's face was still in his hands when he felt her arms close around him. The heat from her was enough to make him melt as he turned and grabbed her into a hug. Jocelyn let out a loud scream at his touch. Immediately, Emmett released her and stumbled back like a frightened child, scared he had hurt her once more. It was then the group noticed a sizable chunk of wood was sticking out of her back. They didn't know why they hadn't smelt the blood before, or why something so substantial had gone unnoticed but they saw it now.

"Jesus Christ." Jacob muttered, running to her side to pull it free.

With a sharp yank, the seven inch piece was free, blood beginning to pour from the wound. The sickening pop it had created made the others stomach turn all the more with the amount of blood that seemed to spout from her back.

"Jacob grab her!" Jasper yelled.

All eyes shot to him. Jasper however was trained on Emmett. It had been months since Emmett had fed and the smell of the blood he longed for was too much for him to resist. He suddenly bolted for the young woman. Jasper leapt in his way first but the gorilla of a man tossed him without a problem. Edward was next but again, Emmett's sheer size aided him. That matched with his blood lust was too much. The only one left was Jacob.

The wolf jumped forward, bursting from the human's body. He bared his teeth, growling at the oncoming danger. When Emmett showed no signs of slowing, Jacob lunged for him. The two hit the ground with a thud that resembled a sonic boom.

He made no attempt to hurt the vampire, only hold him down long enough for her to get away. Edward and Jasper grabbed hold of her and began to run. She didn't know where they were going and didn't care, she only wanted to get back to Emmett. It had been months since she had seen the real, tangible Emmett and now that she had him, she didn't want to let him go.

True he had tried to kill her, but once the initial shock wore off, she wanted nothing more then to be in his arms again. Her skin burned where he had touched her and the only thing that would stop it would be Emmett. As she struggled against her 'brother's' grip, Jocelyn saw something running towards them in the distance with great speed. Fear took hold of her once more as she recognized the figure. It was Emmett.

She wasn't frightened for herself but the thought of what he had done to the werewolf scared the ever living shit out of her. Jasper held to her tighter as their speed picked up. Edward only stopped to try and fight his brother.

"No!" she screamed as Emmett tackled Edward.

Ferocious roars and growls echoed in the forest as Jasper kept running.

"Jasper let me down. He won't hurt me." she told him.

"A. He tried to kill you. And B. He hasn't fed in months." Jasper replied, not even sounding labored.

"What? What do you mean he hasn't fed?"

"He locked himself in his room after you left and never fed once."

"So he's trying to…"

"Bite you. Yeah."

"Put me down now!" she commanded.

The authority in her voice coupled with the strong determination that radiated from her forced him to stop. But as he stood there, holding the young woman in his arms, Jasper suddenly realized something was very wrong. Pulling his hand back from the young woman, he realized there was a large amount of blood covering his pale white skin. Slowly, he set her down on the ground and realized her wound wasn't healing like it should have been and she seemed to realize it the same moment she was set down.

Suddenly, her body felt all the more broken once the adrenaline had stopped pumping through her veins and the weight of what Emmett had done to her began to sink in. Her head was pounding from the time Emmett had bounced it off the ground, her back aching horribly as the life giving liquid poured from it instead of remaining inside her body, and the bones he had broken were still broken. She wasn't healing at her normal speed if at all. It seemed she had finally gotten her wish, she was dying.

Emmett ran as fast as he could, dodging the trees that were in his way. Immediately, when he noticed the delicate way Jocelyn was being set down on the ground, something horrible crept into his gut. The feeling was overpowering his hunger for her blood and slowly, he came to a halt.

"You son of a bitch!" Jasper bellowed as he swung around, landing a loud crack of a blow on Emmett's chin.

The large vampire flew back into a tree, cracking the massive trunk as Jacob and Edward joined the group.

"What's going on?" Jake asked before seeing the young woman lying on the ground, her skin growing paler. "Oh shit Jo…"

"What's going on?" Emmett asked drearily as he stood. "Oh god…"

"You got what you wanted you asshole!" Jacob growled, lunging for the man and shaking uncontrollably. "You fucking killed her! You fucking killed Josie! All she ever did was love you you prick! I'll fucking kill you myself!"

"Get off of me!" Emmett hissed, throwing the man off of his body before running to Jocelyn's side and propping her head up in his lap. He cringed as the warm liquid that should have been inside her body seeped out around his lap. "Oh Josie… I'm so sorry."

"Don't be." she replied, only happy she was finally in his arms as the weight of the damage her body had gone through sank in. "I finally got you back." she smiled weakly.

"I'm so sorry." he muttered quietly as he cradled her to his chest, kissing her forehead lightly.

"Nah." she smiled. "But at least now we're even."

"What do you mean?" he asked as he pulled back, placing a bit of loose hair behind her ear as his eyes begged to cry.

"I killed you…" she muttered quietly. "And you killed me."

The weak smile on her face made his heart break further. He shook his head repeatedly, trying and begging for it not to be true.

"I'm going to sleep now okay?"

"Okay." he shocked out. "I'll be here when you wake up."

"Okay." she smiled, her heavy lids closing.

The others watched, each feeling the heartbreak of possibly loosing the young woman. But there was still hope. There, barely audible even to their ears, was her heartbeat. It was faint but it was still there.

"Em," Edward muttered.

The large man looked at him, his black eyes sad and no longer hollow.

"We can bite her." he muttered. "We can turn her. She wouldn't have to die."

The vampire looked down at the young woman in his arms and shook his head.

"No. She was perfect the way she was." he told them. Slowly, he pulled her further into his lap and held her closer, whispering sweet nothings and memories of times passed into her ears, begging and pleading for her to come back, kissing her forehead lightly as he begged her to stay.

There was barely a voice audible over the dull hum that was enveloping the young woman. She wanted to compel her body to heal, to live, but she honestly didn't know if she had the strength. The only thing she could do now, was rest in the cold embrace of the man she truly loved, no matter how horrible the previous actions.


	33. Hell or Heaven You Decide

Chapter 32

The warmth from her body had fled, dissipating into the blackness that surrounded her and beckoned for her to enter. She stood there, on the edge of a gaping hole, staring down into the black that she knew she should dive into. But as she stood there, wondering what she should really do, images flashed before her eyes as though playing on a large screen.

She felt her heart wrench at the sights before her. Tears welled in her eyes as she balled and cried. She knew what she would be leaving behind if she let herself fall, she knew the life she would have and the people that loved her but she didn't have the strength. She wanted to live, but there wasn't much for her to go back to.

The man she had loved for so long, and the one she had been born for had turned on her, broken her, bruised her and killed her. He had wanted her to change who she was to fit into his world. She had pledged her undying love for him and left regardless. She honestly didn't deserve him. In hindsight, she could see what he meant, by asking her to change. He only wanted her to be happy and care free. He didn't want her to fear running into another man's arms because it was her nature. He only wanted her to be comfortable and happy. Sure he had gone about it completely wrong, but she knew what he had meant, now.

A smile crossed her lips as she thought about Emmett. He had always been that way, ever since she had first met him, he had always had a problem with sticking his foot in his mouth at the wrong time. There had been many times where she had to try and decipher what the man had meant by the jumbled mess that had managed to come out wrong. And in the end, all she could do was smile to him and kiss his cheek. No matter what he would try and say, most of the time it came out wrong and that was one of the things she loved about him.

Her heart broke, her eyes welled with tears and every bit of air she still had in her lungs fled as she knelt down and cradled her knees to chest and began to sob. She cried until her chest hurt, thinking of only Emmett. Her body shook as she tried her hardest to breathe but no matter how much she tried, she couldn't catch her breath.

"Oh Emmett…" she cried. "I'm sorry I ran away… I love you."

"_Jo, I love you. Come on babe."_

The voice echoed loudly in her ears, bouncing off of the darkness that surrounded her and refused to leave her. Immediately, Jocelyn steadied her breath and brought her head out of her knees to see where it could have come from. There was nothing around her, nothing to be the source of the warm voice she had just heard.

"Emmett?" she asked quietly.

"_Come on sweety. Come on. Just wake up."_

Her brow furrowed as the young woman slowly got up from her seat and continued to search for the man she knew she heard.

"Emmett!" she yelled, hoping to find some sign of where the voice was coming from.

For a moment, there was nothing. There was no sound, no way for her to know if she would even hear his voice again. Jocelyn's brow creased once more as the world was returned to the deep black it had been before and suddenly became and eerie, peaceful quiet. All she could do now was accept that she would never see him or the rest of her loved ones again.

Her mind was at peace, and as Jocelyn resumed her crouched, safe position, she finally let herself fall asleep, truly asleep. She regretted not telling Emmett that she was sorry. She regretted all the things she had done in her life and the people she had hurt. But most of all, she regretted not telling the people close to her that she loved them and protecting the ones that couldn't protect themselves. Perhaps it wasn't the best thing to look back on a life of regrets, but there were good things. She was happy for seeing Emmett again, meeting new people, and finally taking care of old business. She was happy to have met the Cullens and the pack. She was simply happy for having finally been with the man she loved, if even for a moment.

But as she thought about everything, she saw a bright light at the end of a tunnel. Jocelyn couldn't believe that the typical stereotype of seeing the white light was real, but there it was none the less.

Her eyes ached and the light was unnaturally bright. But there was no pain. She felt as though she was floating on clouds, a wonderful feeling to be sure.

As the light cleared and she felt herself coming to a clearing, she saw her loved ones around her. She saw the outlines of people standing over her, ready to great her into the rest of eternity, but something wasn't right.

The light was white and the feeling of pleasantness was there, but she didn't deserve to be here, she didn't deserve eternal happiness. Jocelyn was a bad person. She killed the only man she had ever loved, condemned him to a live of walking death. She had run from him after he professed his love and forced him to fall into a life of pain and torture. It was her fault he hadn't fed and tried to kill her. It was her fault he went insane. Where she should be going should be full of flames and demons. She didn't deserve this and she knew it, and before she could control herself, she began to cry.

Her chest began to hurt as she cried silently to herself, the tears burning her cheeks. She may be gone, but why this? Was it a cruel reminder of something she wasn't worthy of? Was that her hell? Or was she going to get her hopes up and have them ripped from her? That had to be it. Now, all she had to do was wait until the burning embers and sulfur fell from the sky.

But as she waited, nothing happened. The people around her slowly came into focus, but there was no fire and brim stone. She was petrified, scared. Finally, some one, the first person became clearer.

She saw a silhouette of something large, much bigger than any person should be. It wasn't clear and it didn't seem like it was going to get any better anytime soon. But she heard mumbling, voices. They were still unclear at the moment but she was certain it was a conversation about her.

Jocelyn figured at this point to accept what ever may come. If this was an evil trick, and her hell was standing by, there was no point in keeping it waiting. If not, and by some slim chance she made it to heaven, then she would reluctantly accept.

But as she lay there, trying to will her now heavy body to move, everything began to go black once more. She sighed to herself as the sweet smell of the people around her filled her nose for the first time. The tears that had stung her eyes before were nothing compared to the torrent that fell now. Her body shook as she recognized every scent she now smelled as the ones she had left behind. The blackness began to take over once more and it was then she realized the gods were going to make this a slow torture. They were going to show her pieces of what she had left behind and take it away from her for the rest of eternity and all she could do was accept it.

But as she lay there, the world around her becoming black once more, she heard a bussing sound. It was short and soon after there was another, but it was a bit deeper soon followed by another a few pitches higher. Voices? Were people having a conversation around her? Why was she hearing people talking? They weren't clear, but she could definitely hear the different voices speaking. And then, as though shining a light through the delirium and haze that had consumed, cutting through it like a knife, was a voice that stood out.

"Jo baby, you're alright. Just rest."

Emmett. That was Emmett's voice. She would be able to recognize that voice from half way around the world and no matter the time she way away she would know it was him. Emmett was speaking to her, directly to her.

The pain in her heart grew at the thought of possibly never hearing his voice again, the tears falling faster, until something cold touched her sore cheek. The pain from the contact radiated through her but was immediately soothed by the coolness of the marble like object. As she tried to figure out what it was, her nostrils were filled with the open air scent of Tennessee. It really was Emmett.

"Can you hear me Josie?" she heard him asked gently.

"Em…" she tried to whisper, unsure of whether or not the sound had left her lips.

"I'm here baby." she heard him say in voice dripping with relief.

"Am I…" she choked, trying her best to open her eyes.

"Yes my dear." a warm voice told her, one she knew immediately as Carlisle. "You're alive."

"Damn…"


	34. What To Do

Chapter 33:

The young woman lay in Emmett's arms, the sun beginning to rise in the background as he held her close, his eyes begging to cry the first tears he would cry in more than a few decades. Jacob watched, his anger subsiding at Emmett for the moment as he stared at his now weak and dying friend. Jasper felt sick with the pain he was feeling from the young woman and the hurt from his brothers and friends. And Edward simply stared at her, watching her and trying to ignore the gut wrenching feeling he had.

"We have to do something Emmett." he finally said, breaking the silence that had stretched on for too long. "We have to save her."

"How?" Emmett spat, his voice breaking. "I won't turn her. She's perfect the way she was. I don't want to turn her into one of us."

"Good." Jacob hissed, his anger returning after Emmett spoke.

"Fuck you dog!" Emmett bellowed.

"This isn't my fault!" he yelled back, his back bristling at the impending fight.

"Enough!" Jasper yelled.

The group turned to him as the stoic vampire began to walk forward, slowing kneeling to the young woman in his brother's arms. His hand came out and lightly touched her cheek. He felt something shifting inside her. He felt her will to live and her body trying its best to keep from passing.

"We have to get her to Carlisle." he finally said, noticing her blood beginning to slightly clot.

"She can't make it to Washington from here." Edward replied in slight disbelief.

"We can at least try." he answered calmly. "If she makes it she does. If not then…"

He had no need to continue speaking, the others knowing there was a distinct possibility she would die before they even made it.

"Come on." Jasper said, trying to take the woman from his brother's arms only to have Emmett snatch her back.

"I'll carry her." he grumbled, refusing to let her out f his grasp once more.

Jasper relented before turning to his other, sane brother. Edward nodded. Emmett and Jacob weren't oblivious to the internal conversation.

"What?" Jacob asked, glancing from one man to another. "What was that?"

"We need to stop the bleeding." Edward said simply.

"How?" Jacob growled, knowing he may not like the answer.

"close the wounds."

"I got that. Thanks." he snapped. "But how?"

"We have to lick her wounds." Emmett muttered under his breath as he stared at the continually paling face in his arms. "Our venom will heal the wounds enough for her to stop bleeding."

"What? No. Are you fucking kidding me? No." Jacob protested.

"If we're going to have a chance to get her to Carlisle, we have to." Jasper told Jacob calmly, rejoining Edward in his previous standing position.

"No!" he yelled again, his body beginning to shake again.

"Jake." Edward said in a sterner voice.

"I'll do it." Emmett muttered once more.

"Hell no!" Jacob bellowed. "There's no way you're going to be the one to do it."

"She's my mate." he hissed, his black eyes finally leaving the young woman and glaring at the man who dared speak out to him.

"Emmett he's right. You can't do this." Jasper replied.

Emmett's eyes shot immediately to his brother.

"You haven't fed in months. You won't stop. You can't do this and you know it."

"No." he growled threateningly.

"Emmett!" Edward growled, refusing to back down from the man.

"Fine!" he yelled, his empty voice echoing off the surrounding trees.

Slowly, cautious to not anger his brother more, Edward knelt down and picked the young woman up, cradling her gently to his chest, his eyes still on Emmett.

"Go hunt."

Emmett shot another angry glance to his brother, lamenting being told what to do.

"You need to feed." Jasper snapped sternly. "Just go."

Emmett hissed and growled loudly before leaving, quickly running off into the surrounding woods to feed and get back as soon as he could.

Carefully, Edward set the young woman down on the ground and lay her on her side.

"Jacob, come hold her head. This is going to burn." he said in a hushed voice as he positioned the young woman.

He lay her down, positioning her so she was almost completely on her stomach but still enough on her side that Jacob had to hold her. Still being careful and delicate, Edward ripped her shirt away to better examine the wound. It did appear to be clotting but she had still lost so much blood from earlier and the size of the wound, he didn't want to risk it being opened up again. At least this way, he knew it would heal shut immediately. It was whether or not her body would be able to come back from what it had gone through that matter.

Steeling himself for what he was about to have to do, Edward leaned forward and lightly licked the outside edge of the gaping hole. The small portion instantly began to repair itself but as he continued, he knew the burning was going to begin to take hold. Sure enough, before he was a third of the way done with her wound, Jocelyn began to stir.

Jacob's heart turned as her brow furrowed and she began to scowl, moving in his arms as the burning sensation took hold. He knew the vampire wouldn't use so much she would turn. He had that much faith in the man, but he still didn't like this was being done. Suppressing his anger, he went back to his task of holding the young woman.

Edward felt his eyes beginning to darken the longer he kept attending to Jocelyn. She never smelt like the dogs did, but she didn't quite smell human either. She was different and he could taste it too. She was something new, something one of a kind and those thoughts mixed with the fact he hadn't had anything remotely human in decades began to take over. Jasper felt his brother beginning to lose himself in the wonderful taste filling his mouth. Slowly, he placed his hand on Edward's shoulder.

The young man looked up and saw the slightly frightened look in Jasper's face. He knew he had to step back and did so before it became too much. Slowly, he rose.

"I'll finish it." Jasper told him calmly.

"What?" Jacob suddenly asked frightened. "Are you sure?"

"I'll be fine." Jasper laughed slightly. "Trust me."

Jacob glanced to Edward who simply nodded his head. As much as he trusted Edward, he didn't know how much he could stretch it to his brother.

When the task was done, and the young woman in his arms calmed once more, Jacob hazard a glance to the young woman's back. He felt his stomach turn at the sight of Jocelyn's once clear skin being marred with a silvery scar. He growled to himself, hating Emmett all the more. Pushing his rage for the vampire that _claimed_ to love the young woman deep within his gut, Jacob picked Jocelyn up in his arms and began to run with her. Edward and jasper followed behind, soon joined with Emmett on their way to the car. They were going to drive for the next few days straight, not daring to stop untilt hey were at the Cullen home.


	35. Diagnosis

Chapter 34:

Emmett stood there in the corner of the room, watching her as she slept. It was only yesterday they had made it back to the house without much of a problem but that was with Edward driving with the pedal smashed into the floorboard of the car. They had stopped for nothing but gas when they had needed it and managed to make their way through the states faster than he had thought. She was in bad shape, even though they had managed to close the gap in her back, she wasn't doing too well. The only thing that had given him any hope was the small conversation he had with her early this morning. She hadn't spoken much, and what she had managed to say was broken and hushed, but she had spoken none-the-less. Since then, he refused to leave the room.

Carlisle had tried giving her a bit of blood, though it was unclear as to whether or not her body had accepted it or not. She was weak but since bringing her home, there were times she seemed to be getting better. Her skin seemed to be getting its color back but she still couldn't move.

"How is she?" Carlisle asked as he came into the room, long since having stopped trying to remove Emmett from her side.

"Fine I guess." he answered, not moving from his propped position on the wall, his massive arms still crossed in front of his chest.

Carlisle nodded and gathered his supplies. Without needing his stethoscope, Carlisle could hear her heart beating and smiled. With his kind hearted smile still showing on his lips, he gathered his thermometer and took the young woman's temperature. After a few seconds, the instrument beeped. Retracting it, Carlisle's smiled widened.

"Well then. She seems to be recovering nicely."

"How can you tell?" Jacob asked as he came walking in, ignoring the hissing coming from the other vampire.

"Her heart beat's grown a bit stronger and it seems her temperature has gone up a few degrees. Its gone from 98.2 to 99." he smiled. "She's making a slow but steady recovery."

"If you say so." Jacob grumbled.

"You got a problem with me Fido?" Emmett asked angrily as he shoved himself off of the wall and took a few steps closer to him.

"Yeah." Jacob replied in the same tone of irritation, not daring to back down from the man that merited such hatred. "I do have a problem."

"Could the two of you take this outside? I'd rather you not fight near my patient." Carlisle told them with a slight amount of irritation.

"Fine." Jacob growled as he turned, making his way down the steps and out the front door.

Emmett hesitated for a moment, not sure he wanted to follow. It wasn't that he would even dream about backing down from Jacob, he just didn't want to leave her side.

"Come on you damn gorilla. Don't tell me you're scared." Jacob called from outside.

Emmett hissed before charging out of the house.

"What's that about?" Edward asked.

"You weren't listening?" Carlisle asked in slight disbelief as his son entered the room.

"I've been trying to ignore them and concentrate on her." he replied as he went to the table's side. "How is she?"

"Better." Carlisle smiled before placing the thermometer in Jocelyn's mouth once more. "Her body's been healing relatively well, her temperature is returning to normal, and her heart beat is getting stronger."

Edward felt a bit more relieved but it was still hard to look at the young woman still in casts and braces. He had to help Carlisle set the young woman's bones and just the memories made his stomach turn. It turned out Emmett had broken her arm, shattered her leg, broken a few ribs and fractured her skull. She was beaten up pretty bad but if she really was getting better, than maybe she wouldn't need them much longer.

"Very good." Carlisle muttered as he took the thermometer out of her mouth once more. "She's already gone up a few more points."

"Good." Edward smiled.

The joy however was short lived when a ferocious roar echoed loudly through the house, nearly shaking the windows until they shattered. Edward immediately ran downstairs to see what was going one. In front of the house, Emmett and the large wolf that used to be Jacob circled one another. Emmett hissed angrily while Jacob growled and snapped his jaws at the vampire.

Suddenly, the wolf lunged for the vampire. Emmett barely had time to move before the massive jaws of the beast snapped at his arm. He knew Jacob would have no reservation about ripping off his limbs just to prove his point. Angrily, Emmett swung around and landed a fierce blow to the back his head. Jacob landed hard, earth flying up as he dug it out from the impact.

"Cut it out!" a small voice screamed loudly.

The action had stopped long enough to see the small pixie haired vampire standing on the front porch, her delicate face contorted in anger with her hands on her hips.

"Are you seriously going to fight right here?"

Emmett's face dropped. Jacob gathered himself and sat, his head slightly lowered as though he had been hit with a newspaper in the nose. For some reason, despite her being the smallest of them all, Alice was able to command their completely and undivided attention.

"Is this seriously how you're going to deal with this?" she asked loudly, throwing her hands in the air as she spoke. "The poor girl's trying to heal and the two of you are down here acting like complete morons. God!"

They watched as she threw her arms up in the air and walked back inside before running into Edward.

"I can't talk to those idiots. You try." she huffed as she walked upstairs to Jasper.

Edward made his way to the front porch and leaned against the pillar to stare at the two. They were still staring at one another, growling and hissing at each other. A crooked smile touched his lips at the sight. It was slightly humorous but as he stood there, watching her, something began to creep into his mind. His smile widened as his eyes traveled up the stairs.

"It's about time you woke up." he muttered quietly.


	36. Back At Home

Chapter 35:

The smile on Edward's face remained as he walked up the stairs and back to her room. The young woman was still lying on the bed, relatively motionless but her mind was swimming. This was the first time in the past few days he was able to hear her mind coherently. Before, it was a swirl of images he had trouble trying to separate. He didn't really know what was going on but tried his best to remain calm. As he made his way in, the young woman moved as though she recognized his presence.

"How are you feeling Jo?" he asked kindly as he stepped next to the table she occupied.

"_Fine I suppose."_ he heard her think, a slight smile tugging at her lips.

He chuckled slightly. At the sound of his laughter, the young woman bean to open her eyes. The light hurt, and her eyelids felt as though cinder blocks had been tied to them, but she had managed.

"Hey." Edward smiled kindly.

"Hi." she replied in a broken voice, a kind smile on her own face. "So, was that Jake and Emmett outside?"

"You heard that did you?" he asked with a cocked brow.

"Yeah." she laughed slightly before coughing a bit. "What'd Carlisle say?"

"He said you're doing pretty well. How are you really feeling?"

"My body hurts. My head's sore and for some reason my back burns a bit. But other than that I'm sunshine and roses." she teased, her voice gaining more strength.

"Josie?" a slightly labored voice said.

The young woman turned and noticed it had been Jake that had spoken, the large man fighting the vampire of the same size to be the first one in the door. Much to Jacob's chagrin, Emmett won. He rushed to her side, kneeling by the bed, and clasped her hand in his. She turned to face him, his features twisted into a mournful expression.

"I'm so sorry. I'm so, so, so, sorry Jo." he muttered in rapid succession.

"Emmett, calm down." she finally said. "It's fine…"

"It's fine?" Jacob asked in disbelief. "He tried to kill you!"

"And I _did_ kill him."

"Yeah but…" he fidgeted.

"But nothing." Jocelyn answered, trying her best to sit up but needing Emmett's help. She groaned when she looked down at her body, no longer bruised but still battered. "Jake, shit happens."

"How can you okay with this? He threw you through your wall! He tried to bite you."

"Can I talk to Jake for a minute?" she asked the vampires in the room. Edward nodded before leaving, Emmett refusing. "Alone?"

Emmett stared at her but with the determination in her eyes, he sighed. Kissing her lightly on the forehead, Emmett rose. There was a quick glare and an intentional shove of the shoulders to Jacob as he walked by, but leave he did.

"Jake," Jocelyn began as she finished sitting up right. "Why do you hate Emmett so much?"

"Seriously?" he asked in disbelief as he took a seat next to her. "Look at you. Why should I have to defend him?"

"I know you don't like vampires but come on." she smiled, taking his hand lightly in hers. "You know I forgive him right?"

Jacob twinged slightly.

"Yeah. I figured you would." he growled before looking into her eyes. "I just wish you wouldn't."

"I can't help it." she shrugged, almost immediately regretting it. It was then she noticed that her arm was tingling. It was a familiar feeling, one she knew she had experienced before. It was duller than usual, but there none-the-less. "I think… my arm's healing."

"Probably." he grumbled, sounding as though he were slightly disappointed. The tone made her look at him surprised. "I didn't mean it like that." he sighed, noticing her expression. "It's just… dad said you'd start healing almost immediately…"

"Why?" she asked confused.

"He said once you got near Emmett, your _imprint_, you'd start to go back to normal."

She stared at him, still amazed he was speaking as though he was disappointed she was getting better. It amazed her. She could tell he was happy she was getting better, but apparently hated the reason why. The young woman smiled as a light chuckle left her throat, one that forced Jake to look into her face once more.

"I love you Jake, you know that?" she laughed. "But you have to chill out. Emmett didn't mean to do it."

"I know." he sighed quietly.

He did know, in his heart, that Emmett didn't mean to go bat-shit crazy. He knew, not from experience, but he still knew that loosing your imprint, your mate, could make you insane. He truly did understand everything, but it didn't mean he had to like it.

"Love you too Jo." he grumbled.

"Oh come on." she teased, pushing him slightly as best she could. "Just give me a smile. You're acting like a five year old that got his candy taken away."

Unable to refuse the taunting tone in her voice and the smile on her face, Jacob gave in and smiled. Just as he finally calmed himself, there was a flurry of activity.

"You're okay!" a high voice screeched. Turning, they saw why.

"Hey Alice." she smiled.

"Oh I'm so happy!" she swooned as she ran in and hugged Jocelyn tightly in her arms.

"Oh god Alice." she groaned. "I'm still broken."

"Sorry!" she exclaimed in a worried and apologetic voice. "I didn't mean to squeeze you so hard."

"It's okay." she smiled before grabbing Alice to hug her again. "I've missed you so much."

"I've missed you too big sister." Alice smiled as she returned the young woman's affection.

"So," Jocelyn chimed, pulling back from the pixie and wiping the tears that had welled in her eyes away. "Where is everyone?"

"Well, Esme and Bella ran out to go hunt before Bella goes to see Charlie. But the rest of us have been here waiting for you."

"The packs been here in shifts too. Waiting to see how you're doing." Jacob added with a smile.

"Really?" Jocelyn asked with a bright smile. "I missed everyone so much."

"How's the patient doing?" Carlisle asked with a smile as he came into the room.

"Better." she smiled as he hugged her. "Much better now."

"Fantastic. Let me just take your temperature once more." he told her kindly, positioning the thermometer in her mouth again. He waited for a moment again until it beeped loudly. "Fantastic. 103.7. You're almost as good as new."

"How are the limbs?" Jasper asked as he came in and hugged the young woman tightly as he dared.

"Healing. They feel like they've been asleep and are just now waking up." she joked.

"Yeah, in a room full of people without pulses, maybe that analogy isn't the best one." Carlisle added with a laugh.

The young woman smiled as he took her pulse with his cold fingers and counted internally. He smiled wide once more.

"Do I dare to stand?" she asked with a cocked brow.

"Is that really the best thing?" Emmett asked cautiously as he entered the room.

"If she's healing as fast as she is, then it may be alright. But I don't want you to over exert yourself alright?" he told her, for the first time sounding like a doctor to her.

The young woman smiled and rolled her eyes before Emmett rushed to her side, shoving Jacob violently out of the way and into the wall as he helped her stand. The wolf growled as he hit the wall, some of the drywall crumbling under the force, glaring at the vampire. But he wasn't going to do anything, not yet at least, not when he had Jocelyn in his arms.

"_You'll get yours leech."_ he muttered in his head. "_You'll get yours."_

He ignored the look from Edward and walked out the door. He didn't care if the man could hear him or not. Emmett had caused pain to a being the pack considered their little sister. This was nowhere near over.


	37. Declarations of What's To Come

Chapter 36:

The large vampire that seemed so strong, so intimidating looked like a child, helpless and scared as he helped the young woman down the stairs and to the front porch of the large home. There was a seat, a comfy chair not too far from the door that he had elected to put her in to try and keep her from moving too much until her limbs were completely healed. Once she sat in the seat, Emmett plopped down, nearly making the young woman bounce out of the seat with the aount of weight he threw down.

Jocelyn sat there, staring off into the woods that surrounded the home, enjoying that her vision was becoming increasingly sharp and that she was finally in the place she belonged. She was so into her own world, that she didn't realize how nervous Emmett was at the moment. Hearing him fidget, she glanced down at him and smiled. His large gold eyes looked back into her face and immediately he smiled. He couldn't help it. They brought it out in one another.

"Josie I…"

"Hush." she told him in a kind, almost motherly tone.

He glanced nervously into her face and saw her sweet smile.

"Emmett, it's fine." she told him sweetly. "I don't want you to sit here and apologize. The two of us would be here for a while doing it." she laughed. "We've both done stuff we shouldn't have done and its not going to do us any good to sit here and tell each other how sorry we are."

"But I am." he told her quickly.

"I am too." she replied, her eyes watering. "Oh Emmett I've missed you."

Before he knew what to do, the young woman fell from her seat, her arms wrapping around his neck and holding him as tightly to her body as he could. Emmett didn't dare move for a moment, scared he might make her run off or hurt her until he felt her crying into his shoulder.

"I'm so sorry I left." she sobbed, her body shaking slightly as she hugged him.

"Oh Josie." he whispered, his arms finally moving around her body and holding her to him. He breathed deep the sweet scent that was only Jocelyn and refused to release her. "I've missed you too. I'm sorry I ran you off."

"I'll never leave again." she muttered in a broken voice.

"Promise me." he begged. "Promise me you won't leave me again."

"I promise." she cried.

He had never felt happier than he did at that moment. He held her tightly to his body before pulling back just far enough to place his lips over hers. He finally felt complete. He felt all the anger and hatred that had filled him for the passed few months flee his body and be replaced with his love and longing for her. Jocelyn felt her body begin to heal itself, the first time she had felt good, happy in months. This was the first time she had felt refreshed, as though she would be able to lift a house over her head just to prove she could. She was home.

"I love you Josie." he whispered after breaking the kiss, his forehead resting on hers.

"I love you too Emmett." she replied with a slight smile, doing her best to catch her breath.

"I'll never ask you to change." he muttered, pulling back far enough that he could peer into her perfect golden orbs. "I'll never ask you to do anything you don't want to do. We can just go to the island every few months to make sure you're not around anyone. Okay?"

"Sure." she smiled, kissing him lightly once more. "What ever you say."

"I'll do anything you want me to do, anything to make you happy. Just tell me you still want to marry me."

"Of course I do." she answered, amazed at the desperation in his voice. "Why wouldn't I?"

"Well…"

"Don't answer that." she smiled. "We're both morons."

He smiled as his massive hand came up and lightly moved some of her chocolate locks behind her ear.

"So then… how about next week?"

The young woman's eyes grew wide.

"You want to get married next week? Really?"

"Yeah." he answered surprised, his face slightly dropping. "I was thinking Friday why?"

Jocelyn's eyes narrowed slightly as she stared at him. He couldn't seriously be this thick could he?

"You don't know what next week is… do you?"

Emmett simply stared at her.

"Next Friday's your birthday you goon." she laughed.

"Really?" he asked, surprised he didn't know his own birthday. "Well then… how bout Saturday?"

"No. Nuh-uh." a voice interrupted.

The two turned in time to see Alice standing in the doorway with the entire family, including an irritated Jacob standing behind her.

"I need at least two weeks to plan a decent wedding."

Emmett and Jocelyn turned to one another and shared a glance of uncertainty before Jocelyn looked back at her 'little' sister.

"Then what do you have in mind for _our_ wedding?" she asked with a smile.

"Oh you'll see." she teased. "But not until the day of."

"Oh my god…" Jocelyn groaned with a smile, her face turning back to Emmett.

"You know we don't have a choice don't you?" he asked with a dimpled smile.

"I know." she replied. "Never refuse the pixie."

"I'm so glad you guys learned." she teased.


	38. An Awkward Talk

Chapter 37:

"Alice! Stop moving around so much and just tell me what's going on for once!" Jocelyn called from downstairs.

"Nope." the sweet voice chimed happily from her room.

Jocelyn grumbled to herself as she flipped the channels once more. The house was more or less empty, most of the guys were gone hunting and doing what ever they could to get the hell away from bouncing young vampire. She right now had Esme held prisoner, though the matriarch of the Cullen clan would never say that, in the room upstairs, running around and putting finishing touches on things.

Jocelyn had been home now for a week, and healed for nearly as long. The worst part was being in the casts for more than a day, making sure she had healed completely since there was no way of finding out if she was back to normal unless there was physical damage done, something Emmett refused to let happen. He had been overly protective of her from the time she had gotten home until the day before. Finally, after having enough of his constant parental overprotection, Jocelyn challenged him to an arm wrestling contest. He laughed, telling her there was no way he would do it until she forced him to agree. It was obvious for the first portion he wasn't trying. The only time he took it seriously was when Jocelyn tossed him effortlessly through the air.

"Okay…" he muttered as he stood, his arms in the air. "You're healed."

"I'll be fine. I promise I won't break again." she told him sweetly. It had still taken some convincing but he finally agreed.

Everything was more or less back to normal, all that was except the wolves. There was no hiding their anger towards the largest of the Cullen coven and they didn't bother trying. The thought hurt her head every time Jocelyn thought about it. She hated them all being in direst. At least before this had all happened, they had been on relatively good terms, the vampires and wolves, but now… ever since she had left and they had figured out what had happened in Chicago, they were extremely on edge. It didn't help that they were natural enemies or Jacob's natural pension for story telling. The worse part was he didn't have to exaggerated. The truth was bad enough.

"Just tell me what's going on." Jocelyn finally said in her normal tone.

"I told you no. Why don't you go out for a run or something." Alice replied.

"Arg." Jocelyn grumbled, turning off the television since she refused to watch another god awful 'reality' show about spoiled brats or idiots that shouldn't have cameras following them.

"Why don't you go see Jake and the others."

Jocelyn looked up as she put on her shoes to see Alice standing at the base of the stairs, an honest, concerned look on her face.

"It's been a few days since you've talked to him or the others." she said in a kind voice. "You know you're the only one that can talk to them."

"I know." she sighed. "I just didn't want to have to do it."

"I would imagine you don't." Alice smiled. "But some of them have imprints. Maybe they'll understand?"

"Their imprints aren't vampires."

"No. But neither was Emmett when you first met him."

"I really don't want to do this…" she sighed.

Alice simply smiled.

"Well, I kind of need to know how many of them are coming to your wedding."

"I wouldn't count on many of them." she replied as she opened the door and ran off.

The run felt great, this being the first real one she had in a while. The wind whipped by her, the sweet smell of fall in the air. Closing her eyes for a brief moment, Jocelyn enjoyed what she could before turning towards the reservation. She dreaded going down there and speaking with the wolves. She knew, initially, she would be welcomed with open arms, but once she opened her mouth about why she was there, the atmosphere would change greatly. Groaning to herself, the young woman passed the invisible line of the treaty border and immediately felt a presence. Turning, the young woman saw a large beast running at break neck speed beside her. Trying her best to examine the fur, she was fairly certain it was Sam.

"Sam?" she asked.

Ever so slightly the beast nodded. The young woman smiled.

"Could you show me where Jake is? I kinda need to talk to him. You too I guess."

The creature nodded once more and suddenly took a sharp turn to the left and almost disappeared into the woods before Jocelyn caught up. She followed him, not paying too much attention to where they were going until Sam suddenly stopped. Almost unable to do it herself, Jocelyn dug her heels into the ground and was glad she did. There before her, were the cliffs the boys liked to jump from.

She turned to the large creature to her right with a questioning glance before she heard a familiar scream. Turning, Jocelyn watched as Jacob emerged from the tree line, running nearly as fast as he could before lunging off of the cliff. He grab his heels and rolled into a double back flip before hitting the water. The others who were scattered along the Cliffside whooped and hollered and if she hadn't been listening, she would have missed Sam's chuckle. A moment later, Jake's head popped out of the nearly black water. He shook the water from his head and dared the others to follow.

"Hey guys!" Jocelyn finally yelled.

All of the laughter and banter stopped as eight faces turned to her. It took them a moment before they realized who had spoken but once they had, there was a unified hello in response.

"Can I borrow Jake for a minute?" she yelled.

The others whistled and made their comments. She knew they were joking but it didn't matter. They would make fun of him and her as well, saying they spent too much time together, whatever they could to make the two of them uncomfortable. She wasn't offended. It was just the boys being boys and now was no different. But as she stood there watching Jacob swim to shore, something cracked behind her. Turning, Jocelyn saw Sam emerge, buttoning his jeans before glancing up and smiling.

"How've you been Jo?" he asked kindly, hugging her for the first time since her return.

"Good. You?"

"Good." he smiled. "Did you hear the news?"

"No." she smiled, staring at him sideways.

"Me and Em are finally tying the not."

"Oh my god." she exclaimed as she hugged him tightly again. "I'm so happy for you."

"Thanks." he smiled before noticing her face seemed a bit nervous. "What?"

"That's kind of what I wanted to talk to you and Jake about." she said sheepishly.

"About a wedding?" he asked as he stared at her, noting her nervous nod. "About your wedding…" she nodded once more. "To the leech?"

"Yeah." she finally said aloud.

"Why are you here? To ask for our permission?" he asked sarcastically.

"Sam…" she sighed, knowing he was doing this on purpose. "I wanted to ask if you guys would come."

"Ha." Sam laughed, not meaning to. "I don't think Jake will go for that."

"You don't think Jake will go for what?"

Turning, Jocelyn saw a saturated Jacob walk through the woods, staring at her as though he already knew the bad news. His nearly black eyes watched her for a moment before speaking again.

"How's it going Jo?" he asked skeptically.


	39. Hopefully Maybe

Chapter 38:

"Hey Jake…" she muttered in an already defeated voice.

He knew that tone and didn't like it. When people used that tone, it meant they were going to say something he wasn't going to like. Sighing heavily, he turned, noticing all of the fun had more or lease come to a halt on the Cliffside, all of the guys watching them.

"Come on. Let's go for a walk." he told her.

"Awe come on!" he heard yelled from the others.

He chuckled slightly before the three slowly began to walk off. The trio walked through the woods for a while before anyone dared speak. Jocelyn knew what she had come to say but she didn't know how to actually come out and say it. She knew this wasn't going to end well but perhaps it would be better to get it out in the open.

"Jake I wanted to ask you and Sam something." she finally said as they wove through the large trees.

"Which is?" he asked with a cocked, skeptical brow as he moved a large fern leaf out of the way.

She sighed as she noticed a large rock jutting out of the bottom of a massive tree. Without speaking another word, she made her way to it and sat. The two men exchanged looks before making their way to her and waiting for her to speak again. Jocelyn could feel Jacob's eyes and knew Sam was waiting for her to actually speak. Running her fingers through her hair, the young woman finally spoke.

"Jake I was wondering if you and the others would want to come to my wedding?" she asked in a quiet voice.

The young woman still refused to look up, especially when she heard a cracking sound. Jacob felt anger rush through his body at the sentence she had spoken, images of what had happened before coursing through his mind. He clenched his fists in an attempt to squelch the rage only to have his knuckles pop as he did.

"So," he finally said in a forced tone as though he was trying his hardest not to yell. "You're really going through this?"

She nodded, still unable to look up.

"No."

The word was simple. There was no way for it to be misinterpreted and yet, Jocelyn felt the need to look into his face. His anger was palpable and his features contorted to reflect his emotion.

"What?" she asked slightly afraid.

"No." he repeated.

"But Jake…" she protested.

"Look, sorry I can't help you out but no thanks." he replied matter-of-factly before turning to leave.

"Jake!" she called after him, but he wouldn't even bother turning around.

Sam sighed, running his fingers through his black locks.

"Sam I…" she muttered, not knowing where to even begin.

"Go on. If you want to talk to him then go." he told her calmly. "Cause he's too stubborn to turn around."

She smiled to him for a moment.

"I'll talk to the guys." he smiled.

"Thanks Sam." she replied and with a quick hug ran after the other werewolf.

The young woman ran off after him, dodging through the trees before catching his scent once more. A moment later, she saw him making his way between a pair of saplings.

"Jake." she called after him, not stopping until she was directly behind him. Still he didn't run. "Jake talk to me." she said as he continued his walk. Growling to herself, she grabbed his shoulder and forced him to turn around.

Jacob refused to look at her. Instead his eyes traveled to anything that wasn't her.

"Jake, why won't you talk to me?" she asked in a desperate tone.

"There's nothing to talk about." he answered in the same cold tone as before.

"Look at me." she said sternly. He refused. Grabbing his chin, she forced him to look her in the eyes. "I said look at me. Why won't you come?"

"I'm not going to a wedding between one of us and one of them. It's not right." he told her meanly.

"What?" she asked in pure disbelief, her eyes beginning to water at the coldness in his face. "You're not serious."

"I'm not going to watch you marry a fucking leech that tried to kill you." he hissed in a dangerous voice.

"Why are you being like this? What did I ever do to you that would make you act like this towards me?"

"Its not right and I'm not going to watch this bullshit." he growled before turning.

She felt as though her heart was being ripped out of her chest. Suddenly all the air fled her lungs as tears began to fall. She loved Emmett, more than anything, but she had a connection to the wolves. They were like her. They were hybrids. They were animals. They were her brothers. And she knew that if Jake wasn't going to attend her wedding, the rest of his pack wouldn't either. And if he really was as angry about this entire situation as he claimed to be, he would probably make it law for none of them to go. The thought made everything worse. If she hadn't known any better, Jocelyn was sure she was about to hyperventilate. She was going to lose everyone she considered her living breathing family just because Jacob was angry with her. The thought was over whelming. She had lost the ones she loved once and didn't want to do it again.

Jacob began to walk away, feeling horrible for what he was doing but still slightly justified. How could she ask that? Was she being serious? She wanted him to come to the wedding of her and a leech? It was almost as bad as the Bella situation all over again. The only difference was, looking back, he knew Edward would never have done what Emmett had done. Emmett had hurt her. He had watched Emmett throw her through the wall to her home. He had been the one to pull the chunk of wood out of her back. He had to fight Emmett to keep him from killing her. And now she was asking her to come to their wedding? Was she insane?

But as he walked off, he heard something in the background. It started off quietly until it echoed in his ears. Suddenly he realized what it was. Turning, Jacob say the young woman he had just left leaning forward trying to breathe. He stood there for a moment, trying to find out if it was real or not. For some reason he automatically thought she was faking it but he soon realized she wasn't. Jocelyn was honestly having a problem breathing.

"Shit." he groaned as he ran back to her. "Josie breathe." he told her, closing his arms around her to try and steady the shaking young woman.

"I don't… want to lose you… guys." she panted, trying to catch her breath. "I don't want everyone to leave."

"That what you're worried about?" he asked her in slight disbelief.

"I don't want everyone to leave because I'm marrying Emmett." she told him, the tears still falling but her breathing back to normal.

"We wouldn't…"

"Yes you would." she snapped back. "You wouldn't let them come and then eventually you wouldn't let them come and see me because I married a vampire."

He went to open his mouth to rebut but he was fairly certain he would actually do it.

"I just don't get it." he told her honestly. "He hurt you, badly."

"You wouldn't understand." she told him quietly. "There aren't words to describe how he makes me feel. I can't live without him. He's everything to me."

He sighed internally. He didn't like hearing this, especially after seeing everything in vivid detail, but he also didn't know what she was going through. He had never had an imprint. He thought he had loved Bella, but that was different. But part of him wondered if the imprint's bond was that strong.

"If… if I promise I'll go…" he began.

"Jake, if you don't want to come then don't." she finally said, even though it broke her heart to say it. She could see how uncomfortable and forced he was saying it. "I don't want to make you do anything you don't want to do."

"Its not that its just…" he muttered as she moved away from him.

"You guys are like my brothers, every one of you, but I'll understand if you don't want to come."

With that she leaned forward and hugged him tightly.

"Just let Alice know I guess."

"Yeah." he replied as she pulled back. "I will."

With a final wave, the young woman set off towards the Cullen home, wishing she hadn't done what she had just done. But, hopefully he would realize what it would mean to her to have her own kind there. After all, they weren't like her brothers, they were her brothers, more so then the Cullens. They knew what she went through, what it felt like to be a hybrid, and they meant the world to her. All she could do was hope he saw it her way.


	40. Insight From a Friend

Chapter 39:

The young woman lay in the massive bed she shared with Emmett, staring at the ring on her finger and spinning it around lazily with her thumb. She had been thinking for the past hour waiting for Emmett to get home. The sun had already set and she knew he and Edward would be back soon, it was just a matter of time. But suddenly, as she lay there, something cold slipped in beside her.

"How'd I do?" he whispered into her ear, a smile tugging at his lips.

"You were a little heavy footed when you landed in Edward's room. Other than that not too bad." she smiled.

"Yeah, yeah." he laughed, moving her into his arms as he hugged her to his chest. "So what's wrong with you?"

"Its Jake." she sighed, immediately hearing a deep hiss in Emmett's throat. "What's that for?" she asked as she rolled over enough to see him.

"I just don't like the kid much anymore." he growled. "He's become a little prick."

"Emmett, you're not seriously saying he's the one at fault are you?"

"Well no but…"

"But nothing." she replied with a bit of a laugh. "You know as well as I do his anger is completely understandable."

"Yeah, yeah." he muttered as she rolled back into his arms into her previous position. "So what'd the dog do now?"

Jocelyn elbowed him playfully in the chest.

"I went to go see him and the others today."

"I can tell. You stink like them."

"Seriously? Are you just going to spout insults or listen to me?"

"Okay, okay." he smiled. "What happened?"

"I went to ask if Sam and Jake's pack would like to come to the wedding but Jake didn't take it as well as Sam did." she sighed. "He's really mad we're even getting married."

"Its none of his damn business."

"He's just worried. He doesn't understand why I still want to marry you." she sighed.

"Why are you marrying me?" he asked suddenly.

"Because I love you." she answered with a smile. "I wouldn't be able to run away if I wanted to."

The playful tone of her voice made him smile but he knew the real problem.

"You want me to talk to him?" he asked innocently.

"No." she sighed. "Under normal circumstances I would but the two of you are too close to ripping each others throats. All it would take would be one of you being a smart ass and it would be over."

He nodded knowing she was right.

"Then what do you want to do?" he asked as he kissed the base of her neck, trying to ignore the massive scar in between her shoulders.

"I don't know." she replied. "Maybe Sam can talk some sense into him."

!

"Hey Jake," Quill called loudly as he came running up behind him. "Where ya been man? You didn't come back to the cliffs."

Jacob didn't answer as he sat on his dad's back porch. He didn't much feel like getting into it, but he knew that was what Quil was going for.

"So… I heard we got an invitation." he muttered as he leaned against the railing.

"Yeah." he replied quietly.

"So… ya going?"

"I don't know."

"Seriously? You've got to think about this?" Quil laughed slightly. "Dude, it's Josie. There's nothing to think about."

"You didn't see what the hell he put her through." Jake sighed, running his fingers through his hair. "I pulled a chunk of wood our of her back this big."

Quil's eyes grew wide when Jacob held his hands up, illustrating the length of the 'shard' he had pulled from her back.

"Jesus. You serious? What from?"

"He threw her through a wall of her house."

"Shit." he sighed. "But she's fine now right? And she's happy."

"Seriously? He tried to kill her. How the hell can she even marry him after that?"

"He's her imprint." Quil defended.

"That's what you're going to use? The imprint thing?" he asked becoming irritated.

"You don't know what its like Jake. There's something about our imprint." he sighed, trying to think of how he could explain it. "There's this pull… we can't deny it… There's just something about it,… It doesn't matter who its to, vampire or what ever, once we find that person, all bets are off. Besides dude, the two of them have a rocky past anyway. Isn't she the one that killed him?"

"Technically she didn't kill him. He was still alive when Carlisle tuned him." Jacob replied, and not very convincingly.

"What ever." Quil laughed, unable to believe what he was hearing. "It doesn't matter. He's a vampire because she got a hold of him right?"

Jacob reluctantly nodded.

"Okay then. Think about it like this then. After all that went down, she went eighty years… _eighty years_ thinking he was dead. That's like… holding your breath for as long as you can and once you think you're going to pass out, you know that feeling where everything goes numb and your vision starts to blur?"

"How many times do you think I try to make myself pass out?" Jacob asked in disbelief.

"You've been choked by a vamp before right?" Quil asked with a cocked brow.

"Yeah." he sighed.

"So its like that. Living without your imprint is like being stuck like that until they come back. And she did it for eighty years. It doesn't matter what's gone on, its their thing. You're head would probably blow up if you try to understand it." he teased, punching Jacob in the arm playfully. "Dude, its what makes her happy. There's nothing that's going to bring them apart and I guarantee you, what ever you wish you could do to Emmett, he's already doing to himself."

Jacob narrowed his eyes questioningly to the man at his side.

"He has to live with what he did to his mate for the rest of his life. There's nothing you could do to him that's worse than that." he said with a smile. "Look, I've got to go but think about it. Most of us are already going."

"Why?" he asked shocked.

"Cause she wants us to. As much as we may not like what the parasite did to her or made her go through, we're not going for him." he replied with a shrug before patting Jacob's shoulder. "See you later dude."

"Yeah…" Jacob replied half-heartedly. "See you later."


	41. Girl Talk

Chapter 40:

"You okay?"

The voice was kind and quiet but still violently wrenched Jocelyn from her thoughts. Her head shot to her right to see Bella and Alice walking into the room she shared with her soon to be. She smiled sweetly to the two of them and their slightly worried faces before motioning for them to come in. They did, finding a place to sit with Bella taking the chair nearest the bed and Alice on the actual corner of the massive mattress.

"You've been in here for a while." Alice finally said. "We were wondering if you were okay."

"Yeah." she replied. "Yeah I'm fine."

"You sure about that?" Bella asked with a cocked brow. "Cause Jasper and Ed seem to think that you're still worried about Jacob and the others."

The young woman, the only being in the house with a pulse, turned to her soon to be sister and glared slightly.

"Don't they know that's cheating?"

"Yeah well." Alice sighed as she adjusted herself, leaning back on one arm. "You're just lucky you have two out of three."

"Oh yeah." Jocelyn smiled. "You can't see me."

"Yeah, yeah." she groaned, disappointed it was true. "So, you really worried about them?"

"Yeah." she sighed. "I didn't think he'd be this mad."

"Jake's a little…" Bella began, her eyes drifting to the ceiling as she tried to think of the right word.

"Childish?' Alice asked.

"Noo…" Bella replied, exaggerating the word as she tried to think of a better one. "Okay, yeah. Childish is probably the right word."

"He's just worried about you. He gets that way." Alice said with a shrug. "It's how the kid is. I mean he's only what… sixteen? Seventeen years old? He's a baby compared to the rest of us."

"More like a fetus." Bella teased.

"The point is," Alice laughed, cutting off her sister. " He just doesn't get it all. His mind doesn't work that way." Jocelyn laughed as Alice moved her hands around her head, illustrating her point. "His head might explode if he tried."

"But still." Jocelyn sighed. "No offense to you guys, but I have more of a connection with the packs than I do the coven."

"How dare you?" Bella and Alice said in unison, both placing their hands on their chests in mock insult.

"Shut up." Jocelyn laughed. "You know what I mean."

"Yeah, I suppose you're right though." Bella finally said. "I felt closer to him than the others until I turned."

"Really?" Alice asked slightly surprised.

"Well think about it, he was closer to human than you guys have been for years. Decades even." she smiled. "Besides her and them are more alike than she would ever be to you guys. I mean, she turns into a cat and they turn into dogs, but still its almost the exact same thing."

"I guess you're right." Alice resigned.

"Got to love when people talk about you like you're not here." Jocelyn muttered with a hint of a smile.

"Shut up." Alice smiled playfully. "But honestly, I wouldn't be too worried about it."

"Really?"

"Yeah. Jake's a lot of talk. His barks bigger than his bark." Bella replied, laughing at her own joke before speaking again. "He'll come around eventually."

"Eventually's the problem though." Alice said.

"Why?"

"I planned the wedding for this Sunday." she said with a smile.

"Isn't that the first day its supposed to snow this year?" Bella asked with a cocked brow.

"well yeah but not that much." Alice huffed. "I just thought the few sprinkles would be pretty. Besides, who here is going to get cold?"

"Good point." Bella smiled.

"So, my wedding's Sunday?" Jocelyn asked.

"Yup." Alice smiled.

"That's in two days."

"Yup." she replied in the same fashion.

"Am I going to get to know exactly what's going on yet?"

"Nope."

"I didn't think so." she sighed.

"Oh come on, don't you trust me?" Alice asked, her eyes displayed as though she were an innocent child, her appearance helping the fact.

"I would like to know what's going to happen." she smiled. "So does everyone know?"

"Yeah. I called Sam and Jake and filled them in. They should have called the rest of the packs right after."

"How many people are coming?" Jocelyn asked as she narrowed her eyes at the now fidgeting vampire.

"Only about twenty or so." she answered sheepishly.

"How many?" she asked shocked. "I don't know that many people."

"Well, you met most everyone at the ball remember?" Alice said, quickly defending herself. "Then there's us and if all the wolves come. So yeah, twenty give or take."

"Do I get to see my dress or anything?" Jocelyn asked.

"Well, it's not quite done so you won't get to see it till Sunday."

"Do I get to know what time the wedding is?" she asked sarcastically.

"Well yeah." Alice replied as though she were insulted. "It's at four in the afternoon."

"Oh good, cause I'm glad I get to know at least what _time_ my own wedding is." she said sarcastically.

"Oh shut up. You know it doesn't bother you that much." Alice smiled before it faltered slightly. "But there is one thing…"

"What?" Jocelyn asked, almost scared to hear the answer.

"I invited Rosalie too."

"What?" Jocelyn shrieked. "But she hates me. What if she tries to…"

Alice held up her hand to silence the distraught hybrid.

"Rose won't do anything. I know she won't. Trust me, she's nothing to worry about."

Jocelyn sighed, burying her face in her hands. She didn't want anything bad to happen. She just wanted everyone to get a long like they should, or at least pretend to do it.

"Fine." she sighed. "As long as she doesn't do anything. But I am kind of curious about my dress."

Alice saw the hint of a smile in the young woman's face and couldn't help but chuckle slightly, Bella doing the same.

"Well I would've had it here but they had to alter it."

"Alter it?" Jocelyn asked surprised. "How do you even know my size?"

"That wasn't hard." Bella laughed. "The hard part was having them fill the open back with fabric to cover your scar."

"Scar?"

The smiling faces of the two vampires soon disappeared. They stared at Jocelyn for a moment before realizing she didn't know what they were talking about. Their blank expressions soon turned to concern when they realized they had said something they probably shouldn't have.

"What scar?" Jocelyn asked.

"Emmett didn't tell you?" Alice asked.

"Tell me about what? I can't scar."

"I could understand Emmett not saying anything but what about the other three?" Bella asked in disbelief.

"Will one of you guys tell me what you're talking about. I thought I healed. What scar?"

"You have a scar on your back." Alice told her calmly. "I thought you knew that."

Jocelyn eyed the young vampire before standing and making her way to the corner of the room. Leaning against the wall was a large mirror that had always been present and began to pull up her shirt. When she had the hem of it pulled up above her shoulders she saw what they meant. There, nestled between her shoulder blades, with her bra strap going straight through the middle, was a silvery, jagged scar.

Jocelyn's eyes grew wide. She had no memory of this. She didn't know how this could have gotten on her skin or how she hadn't healed over it. Turning, she saw the same look on the other's face, the same confusion.

"How did this happen?" she asked, lowering her shirt.

"They really didn't tell you?" Bella asked.

Jocelyn shook her head.

"I'll kill Ed." she grumbled.

"Edward told us that when you were running from Emmett, after Jacob had pulled the chunk out of your back, the wound wasn't healing. He said that he and Jasper had to close it so you would stop bleeding." Alice told her calmly.

"Okay…" Jocelyn muttered as she made her way to the bed to sit back down.

"Our venom heals wounds but leaves a scar behind unless you're turned." Alice answered. "They basically licked your wound till it closed and brought you home."

The young woman sat there for a moment, trying to comprehend the fact that she had even scarred to begin with before a smile touched her lips that made the others slightly uncomfortable.

"That means your husbands licked my back." she laughed. "I don't know what's weirder. The fact that I have a scar, or the fact that they licked me like a cat."

The room was quiet for a moment before the young women burst out in fits of laughter. It was a humorous situation made all the funnier by the grumbling and groaning they heard coming from the two men they were speaking about. Hearing Jasper and Edward mumble their irritation from downstairs simply made the young women laugh harder. For the first time in the pass two days, Jocelyn felt better about everything and wasn't as worried as she was before.


	42. Happy Ending to a New Beginning

Chapter 41

The young woman sat in the chair, frowning at what was happening around her. This was supposed to be the happiest day of her life and yet she was sitting there, glowering at her sisters because they wouldn't let her see what was going on. Her back was to the mirror and as she sat there, the flurry of motion was beginning to bother her. Suddenly, she felt calm begin to take hold and glared at the door.

"Jazz, knock it off." she spat.

Laughter was heard on the other side of the door before the man she had spoken to walked off. She huffed as everything around her continued at break neck speed. Bella was doing her makeup and not above giggling as Jocelyn glared periodically.

"Calm down." she smiled. "We're almost done."

"Sure, sure." she grumbled.

"Hush." she heard Alice reprimand.

The young woman rolled her eyes but a few seconds later, they were finished. With a sigh of relief, they let her stand, but it wasn't long before they began to strip her of her clothing. Dress time. The young woman was forced to close her eyes and wait as she was dressed. She didn't like not knowing what was going on but relished when it was over.

"Okay now." she heard Alice say in an excited voice. "Open your eyes."

Slowly, she did as she was asked and couldn't believe her eyes. Standing before her was someone she had never seen before. Her hair was pulled back, but only from her face. Long waves and curls cascaded down her shoulders with the veil rested nicely on top of her head. Then there was the dress.

The bodice was a corset style with beautiful lace embellishments. Her shoulders were capped with the same delicate lace while the dress gently swayed away from her hips. Alice had truly out done herself with this creation. It was beautiful. Her eyes began to well.

"Oh thank you." she whispered as she began to cry.

"You're most welcome." Alice smiled as she hugged the young woman, Bella doing the same.

"Glad you like it." Bella replied as they released her.

"So," she smiled as she wiped the tears from her eyes. "What now?"

"Now, we walk." Alice smiled as she straightened the pale blue gown she had gotten for her, Bella and Esme.

Slowly, the three left the room and were met with Jasper and Edward, Carlisle and Esme waiting at the base of the stairs. The men smiled to her, her new mother doing the same as she walked down the stairs.

"Emmett's waiting for you outside." Esme said sweetly as she hugged the young woman. "You look perfect."

"thank you." Jocelyn replied, trying to hold back her tears.

"Here." Carlisle smiled, handing her a bouquet made out of blood red cal lilies.

Taking a deep breath, Jocelyn took her place behind her new family and waited for the soft music to begin. A beautiful tune played softly in the background, a piano piece that she had a feeling Edward had composed. Slowly but surely, Edward and Bella began the walk followed by Alice and Jasper then Carlisle and Esme. She waited for a moment as they made their way down the steps and towards the actual ceremony.

Her breath fled her lungs once more at the sight before her. A pale white, nearly translucent runner lay in the center isle of the chairs. A canopy hung over head with sparse flowers decorating the isle. There was an archway where Billy was seated to be the officiator. He was dressed in the same black on black tuxedos the men were wearing and smiled to her.

The music shifted and she knew immediately it was her cue. Taking another deep breath, Jocelyn began her walk as the people around her stood. She recognized a few faces, the vampires she had met before. To her left, much to her surprise, was the entire wolf pack. She smiled to them as she walked slowly. They were all smiling wide to her, each of them beaming with pride and happiness for her.

Slowly, the snow had begun to fall. She laughed to herself before looking at Alice who only smiled. Jocelyn shook her head, knowing this was planned to the detail by the small woman. As she walked, Jocelyn watched, her eyes training on the massive frame of the one that she was meant for. It took him a moment to turn, but when he did, she could tell he was going to cry if he could.

Emmett stared at the young woman in white. Her veil and dress swayed lightly in the breeze as the small flurries of snow danced around her. He would have to remember to thank his sister later. She had planned this all perfectly. There was nothing more wonderful to him at the moment, than this woman, his Jocelyn, walking towards him to be his wife. She smiled wide to him making his heart want to start beating if it could. Finally, after what felt like an agonizingly long amount of time, she reached his side.

"You're beautiful." he told her quietly.

"And you're very handsome." she smiled, tears gliding delicately down her cheek.

His hands came up and lightly touched her cheeks, wiping the liquid away. And as she stood there, staring into the golden eyes of the man she knew she was made for, something caught her eye. There, standing behind Edward at the end of the groomsmen line, was Jacob. Her heart fluttered as he smiled to her.

_Thank you._ she mouthed, receiving a smile and nod in response.

"Are you ready for this?" Billy muttered quietly.

"Yes." she smiled sweetly.

"Here we go." he smiled, opening the bible in his lap.

The ceremony went off without a hitch, the snow never really picking up or even able to stick. Poor Billy was still wrapped in a heavy coat by the time it was over though being the only one affected by the temperature. But once the 'I dos' were said and the crowd erupted in joyous praise, the music began to pick up again.

The celebration was in full swing, the families all dancing, the wolves looking slightly uncomfortable for being around so many vampires, and the vampires the same. Still, despite the slight tension, no fights broke out, even when Jacob asked to dance with Jocelyn. Emmett growled and made sure to kiss Jocelyn before leaving but left it alone.

"Thank you for coming." Jocelyn finally said as the two began to awkwardly sway.

"Of course." he smiled, his hands still holding her waist as he tried to actually dance even remotely as well as the vampires could. "I realized there was nothing I could do about it. If you're happy, then you're happy."

She smile sweetly to him, happy to have her 'family' back. They continued their dance until the music came to halt. As she hugged her friend tightly, she felt cold arms wrap around her waist. The young woman smiled as she was pulled back despite how angry Jacob seemed to be.

"Well then Mrs. McCarty, may I have this dance?" Emmett whispered in her ear as he spun her out and back into his chest.

"Why yes Mr. McCarty, I would love one." she giggled as the two began to move effortlessly across the floor.

"Oh no…" Alice suddenly said aloud, her movement stopping immediately. Her head shot to the side as her brother and new sister danced.

"What's wrong?" Jasper asked her concerned.

"We've got company." she muttered cryptically before her attention and that of those at the wedding shifted.

Suddenly realizing that everyone had stopped, Emmett and Jocelyn slowed before coming to a halt themselves. They stared at those around them, noticing everyone staring off in relative shock to something that wasn't meant to be there.

"What's wrong?" Jocelyn asked before seeing the intruder.

Standing at the edge of the dance floor was a small young woman. She had a wicked smile touching her lips, her arms crossed over her small frame. Her black cloak shown brightly against the pale white of the wedding. Her blond hair was tied tightly into a bun at the back of her head while her red eyes were aimed, unmoving, on Emmett and Jocelyn.

"Well, well, well… isn't this an interesting turn of events." she said with a silvery voice, one that made the hybrid's skin crawl.

"Jane…" Emmett muttered, his voice dripping with fear.

**Okay, to those of you who actually read this, I hope you liked it and enjoyed it. I appreciate everything you guys have said and I'm truly grateful. I ended the story this way cause I kind of wanted to do the epic battle between the Voltouri and everyone else, the one we never got in the book. Let me know if you think I should. Thanks again to all of you!**


	43. If you liked, please read

To those of you who wanted to read the other story, the war, lol, I've just put it up. Thank you for reading. _Clash Of The Titans._


End file.
